TANTEIS
by mimichanMC
Summary: Bueno aqui otra adaptacion, de una de mis historias favoritas, Inuyasha y Kagome se enamoraron muy jovenes, quiza demasiado, cada uno con sueños que cumplir que los han separado pero de nuevo se han cruzado... un universo alterno y un crossover, disfruten
1. Prologo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**TANTEIS**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**Prologo**

Los tacones repiquetearon en el pasillo de la jefatura, cada vez que aquella mujer entraba era el mismo efecto, la sala se llenaba de silencio, como la mayoría de los trabajadores de oficina, eran varones, fueran jóvenes, mayores, casados o solteros, se quedaban un segundo en silencio para verla pasar a la oficina del jefe de policía, siempre vestida de trajes sastres color negro, medias claras que envolvían un muy lindo par de piernas y zapatos altos, era un espectáculo el cual se quería apreciar.

La mujer ausente de ello siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de su jefe, satisfecha por su último trabajo, toda una organización de venta y compra de drogas acaba de caer en la trampa que ella misma había tendido y casi todo el logro de la operación había quedado en su hombros, habían atrapado a todo un grupo Yakusa que había tenido amenazada a una gran población de la universidad de Kyoto, había sido una operación limpia, sin muertos o heridos un resultado muy poco común con esas sectas criminales.

Había tenido incluso un reconocimiento del alcalde de la ciudad, le había dado una medalla por su logro y ahora era una de las detectives más reconocidas en todo Kyoto.

Que su jefe la llamara a su oficina solo podían ser buenas noticias, esperaba ya por fin su tan ansiado asenso. Llegó a la puerta de la oficina y tocó.

- Adelante – se escuchó desde adentro una voz grave y raposa.

La joven mujer entró en la oficina, archivos y archivos por todos lados el lugar, y un persistente aroma a tabaco quemado que parecía adherirse a las paredes, las paredes llenas de mapas conceptuales, fotografías de casos y retratos hablados de diferentes criminales, su jefe era un sentimental, por llamarlo de alguna manera, tenía en esa oficina un recuerdo de cada caso resulto de la delegación, lo que significaba que aquello era el epitome del caos.

- ¿Me mando a llamar jefe? – preguntó la mujer de suave y sensual acento.

- Si - dijo el hombre tratando de que la presencia de la recién llegada no fuera tan apabullante, después de dos años trabajando allí aun no lo lograba - siéntate.

La joven mujer paso adentro y tomó un lugar en uno de los asientos de piel frente al escritorio de su jefe, casi le dolió por la capa de polvo que lo cubría y su traje negro que se ensuciara, el hombre fumaba un largo y grueso habano, que si no le afectaba si le molestaba un poco. Apenas lo disimulo pasando una mano por su rostro ahuecando el aire, su jefe lo entendió y apagó el habano en un gran cenicero.

- Antes que nada – empezó el hombre - muchas felicidades por el arresto del grupo Shinto.

- No merezco todo el merito señor –dijo con cautela.

- Sabes que si, de no haber sido por tu guía aquello hubiera llegado a ser una pelea a muerte, solo a ti se te ocurrió llevar gas somnífero y sorprenderlos en plena entrega de la droga, es sin duda mejor atrapar yakusas dormidos y recibiendo droga en su escondite que armados y en las calles – le respondió su jefe, ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción, y él de nuevo siguió - y es por también por eso la razón por la que te he mandado a llamar, te he asignado un nuevo caso.

- ¿De que se trata señor? – dijo esperanzada, esperaba que fuera justo por lo que había estado esperando.

- Bueno, en primer lugar no es aquí en Kyoto – empezó a explicarle y vio la leve decepción en los ojos de la joven detective – tendrás que viajar a Tokio.

Tokio…

- ¿A Tokio? – dijo con una leve preocupación.

- Se que no te gustan los trabajos allí – dijo su jefe detectando casi al acto su tono – pero eres quizás una de las únicas personas que puedan resolver este caso en particular.

La chica miró interrogante a su jefe, no solía decir cosas así a no ser que de hecho lo creyera, el jefe Sakuma era un polígrafo andante, pero eso significaba que tampoco era capaz de mentir o ser hipócrita, era delicioso trabajar con alguien así.

- ¿Dígame de que se trata? – había picado su curiosidad.

- Veras, hace alrededor de 10 años hubo un famoso caso de un ladrón que efectuaba los robos más inusuales – empezó a explicarle – desde importantes pinturas, hasta simples y casi insignificantes objetos, pero todos tenían una peculiaridad, todos iban a dar a su dueño original.

La chica se recargo más cómodamente en su sillón, eso le sonaba demasiado familiar. Incluso hacia 10 años ese caso había llamado su atención, de hecho, era el primer criminal que había sentido un interés más allá del normal.

- Señor yo… - dijo ella al reconocer el caso enseguida, tenía perfecta conciencia de lo que se trataba y realmente no deseaba inmiscuirse en él.

- Espera – la detuvo su jefe – eso se detuvo como un año después, el ladrón nunca pudo ser arrestado y como en realidad nadie presentaba cargos, el caso no tuvo ningún seguimiento. Pero ahora al parecer están ocurriendo robos similares.

- ¿Similares? – ahora si que estaba intrigada.

- Si, es un ladrón de lo más peculiar, que ha empezado a robar casi por capricho, bajo el mismo modo de operación – el jefe se sintió con deseos casi de reír por el entrecejo demasiado intrigado de una de sus mejores detectives, la había atrapado – a pesar de que se ha puesto mucho mayor ahínco en la captura del ladrón ha sido imposible lograr nada.

A pesar de que estaba de verdad intrigada por todo ello, volver a Tokio no era una opción, desde hacia ocho años que había salido de allí, y no le habían quedado los mejores recuerdos, no había ya familiares vivos a quienes visitar y aunque tenía grandes amigos, un recuerdo demasiado amargo la había incitado a quedarse lejos de la capital.

- Señor, estoy segura de que en Tokio hay detectives mucho más hábiles que yo – empezó a excusarse, además era cierto, ella conocía al menos a uno – y tengo mucho trabajo que resolver en esta cuidad.

- Lo se, pero el departamento de policía se ha tomado esto como una afrenta personal - fue enfático de nuevo, noto como la había perdido un poco – nunca le han gustado los reincidentes y más con este casi tan peculiar, en el que en realidad no pusieron tanta atención antes, no quiere que la opinión publica empiece a agitarse y esta llamando a algunos de los mejores detectives de todo Japón para la captura, la mayoría se han negado, al creerlo solo un capricho de la policía, pero se que tú no te negaras.

- Señor… - debía salir del paso si podía.

- Puedes juzgar que no es un caso importante, pero créeme tuvo en jaque a la policía del distrito durante más de un año y al final de cuantas no lograron nada, el crédito de resolver un caso así sería muy importante – el brillo del orgullo se asomo en los ojos de la joven detective – y tú eres sin lugar a dudas la mejor estratega que conozco se que lo lograrías.

Su jefe había hadado en el clavo y ella lo sabía, crédito, crédito era lo que más había estado buscando esos dos años, reputación que la ayudara a seguir escalando en la feroz cadena alimenticia que era el departamento de detectives de Kyoto.

- Escucha – volvió a retomar dando un golpe maestro, si eso no la convencía nada lo haría – estoy seguro de que te tomara muy poco tiempo y entonces podrás regresar, y te tendré lo que siempre has querido, si logras atraparlo.

La joven mujer de ojos color pardos lo volteo a ver, lo único que siempre había querido era el departamento de casos especiales, no más narcotraficantes, no más casos de bandas callejeras, le dejaría tomar parte en casos de robo de arte, de fraudes a afamados empresarios, casos gordos donde todo era mucho más emocionante. Casos que le había negado hasta ahora por tener solo dos años en el departamento de policía.

- ¿Lo dice en serio señor? –dijo escéptica.

- Si – dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo. – si lo logras cuando regreses te meteré en el equipo del caso Yoshida.

La chica no pudo evitar su emoción, el caso Yoshida era el caso más sonado entre las esferas de sociedad de ese momento en Kyoto, una mujer que había sido inculpada de asesinar a su esposo por una cuantiosa herencia, pero ella tenía sus propias especulaciones sobre el papel de una ex esposa y una hija resentidas que nadie había querido escuchar, si estaba dentro del equipo tendrían que hacerlo, pero la resolución de juez era solo en tres meses tenía que consumir el caso en ese lapso de tiempo.

- ¿Que dices entonces? – dijo solo para asegurarse – ¿Te animas a ir a investigar el caso?

La hermosa chica se mordió el labio un momento, calculando los pros y los contra, el gran pro de entrar en el caso Yoshida que la catapultaría a casos especiales sin duda y de forma permanente y el contra de tener que regresar a Tokio…

Él no la sabotearía…

- Señor, solo debo aclararlo –dijo para darle su respuesta – ese caso no es más que un imitador, lo se desde ahora.

- Estoy seguro de que estarás aquí de regreso en menos de lo que espero con ese entusiasmo – dijo con satisfacción.

- Así será señor – dijo ella resignada.

- Bueno entonces prepárate, partirás ahora mismo – empezó a darle instrucciones – todos los archivos, del caso los tiene Kamiya, pedídselos para que te pongas al corriente.

- No se preocupe señor – dijo con cierto tono nostálgico – se todo lo que debo saber sobre el caso.

- Si tú lo dices, en cuanto llegues ponte en contacto con… – el jefe revisó sus expedientes – con el detective Taisho que es a quien apoyaras en todo.

La chica quedó helada en su lugar, no podía adivinar la expresión de su mirada pero debía ser de sorpresa enorme, era posible que fuera el mismo Taisho, después de todo, no era un apellido tan exclusivo.

- ¿Taisho? – dijo más con precaución que curiosidad.

- Si – dijo sin voltearla a ver – el detective Taisho Inuyasha,

La chica alisó un poco su cabello sostenido en la alta coleta. Quiso echarse para atrás en ese momento, ella sabía que Inuyasha estaba en Estados Unidos desde hacía 8 años, se había abierto camino en occidente. La idea de verlo era desconcertante, peligrosa.

- El detective Taisho se mostró de lo más interesado en el caso desde el inicio y ha estado dentro de él las ultimas dos semanas – le explicó - pero no podrá hacerlo él solo.

- Comprendo – dijo con un poco menos de seguridad de la que había entrado.

- Muy bien – dijo levantándose y extendiéndole la mano – espero tenerla de regreso aquí muy pronto detective.

Más tarde cavilaría eso, se levanto del sillón y retomo su postura serena, no le demostraría a nadie lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Muchas gracias señor – dijo aceptado el casi paternal apretón. Lo soltó para dirigirse a la puerta.

- Por cierto – dijo antes de que la joven mujer saliera – mucha suerte Higurashi.

- Gracias señor – dijo tímidamente.

La joven mujer de zapatillas altas salio de nuevo de la oficina, los ojos de todos los oficiales de oficina voltearon a verla, de verdad que era difícil dejar pasar la vista por esa hermosa mujer de brillante cabello castaño y ojos café como arena mojada, con su andar elegante y casi felino.

La mujer salió de la jefatura de policía ignorando la atención que llamaba, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en la cabeza. Iba a volver a casa después de 8 años de haber salido casi huyendo de allí, volvería a Tokio y lo más importante, volvería a enfrentarse a ese detective, de intensos ojos color dorado que nunca había podido olvidar.

Que no había aun podido perdonar

- Suerte… - dijo para si misma – suerte es lo ultimo que vas a necesitar Kagome Higurashi.

No era surte sin duda, lo que necesitaba era un corazón de hielo para enfrentar de nuevo a ese chico… no, sin duda como ella ya no era tampoco aquella chiquilla de 15 años que le había pedido que no la dejara, el tampoco ya no sería el muchacho que la había dejado atrás sin siquiera voltear a mirar, ambos habían crecido.

Ninguno de los dos eran los mismos.

Sin más subió a su auto y se dispuso a ir a su apartamento para recoger sus cosas y enfilar rumbo a su destino.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En el tercer piso de la jefatura de policía de la cuidad de Seika se trabajaba sin descanso. Había pasado la ultima semana rescatando toda la información posible sobre el caso del ladrón que había regresado a la cuidad.

Cuando había aparecido hacia 10 años había tenido siempre el deseo de poder participar, había ingeniado en su cabeza un montón de estrategias para atrapar a la astuta ladrona que había aparecido en Seika, quizás ese caso tan fascinante era justo lo que lo había acercado aun más a su pasión por la estrategia y su apego a la justicia.

Cuando se había enterado que era un chico de su misma edad quien tenía a su cargo esa investigación había delirado.

Había dejado todo atrás para ir en pos de ese sueño, los contactos de su padre lo había hecho entrar en un programa de cadetes en Quántico en Estados Unidos, y había dejado amigos, familia y además…

- Bueno jefe finalmente un loco ha aceptado.

El joven despegó un minuto sus ojos de su computador portátil que había estado mirando sin mirar y miró a su joven asistente, un muchacho que al igual que él había empezado muy joven en la carrera de detective, tenía solo 18 años pero tenía una mente mucha más aguda que muchas personas de 40 y un extraño sentido del humor.

- ¿De que hablas Steve? – le dio un sorbo más a su café.

- Bueno de que ha llegado un fax de Kyoto – dijo releyéndolo delante de él - y dice que una de sus mejores detectives ha aceptado venir a apoyarte en tu investigación.

- Genial – dijo irritado, dejó apoyar la taza en el escritorio con violencia un poco del contenido salto afuera – alguna pobre chiquilla incauta que seguro no sabe nada de este caso.

- Eso no lo se, todo lo que se es que llega hoy – dijo sin animo y le aventó un pañuelo desechable – limpia eso, te vuelves loco si yo llego a ensuciar alguno de tus preciosos archivos y mírate.

- Cállate mocoso.

- Nevara en el infierno si llega el día en que tú me hagas callar anciano – lo oyó refunfuñar pero no le prestó atención, siguió leyendo el archivo de la detective que habían enviado de apoyo, cuando vio su fotografía lanzo un largo chiflido – vaya pero si es una belleza.

- Oh doblemente genial, nos mandaron a una pobre chiquilla que no sabe nada del caso y que además se preocupara la mitad del tiempo que se le rompan las uñas – dijo limpiando el café y tirando el pañuelo sucio a la papelera.

- Wow jefe pues yo me preocupare por que no se le rompa nada más – dijo el chico examinado la foto y después su archivo – Mmmmm ojos castaños, cabello intenso, piel perfecta, solo maravillosos 1.65 de estatura, nunca me he quejado por que la chica sea más baja que yo, y con… 24 años.

- ¡Genial! ¡Una novata! – volvió a exclamar el detective.

- Pero si tu tienes la misma edad jefe – dijo el joven de ojos azules delante de él.

- Si pero yo inicie antes que tu chico – le respondió él – y seguramente mucho antes que esa novata.

- Pues si tanto te molesta yo voy por ella – dijo guiñándole un ojo - llega a las 5:00 p.m. al aeropuerto.

- De eso nada, yo voy – el chico por muy joven que fuera tenía una personalidad arrolladora, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio platinado, y sus 1.80 de estatura en un cuerpo bien esculpido llamaban mucho la atención, lo ultimo que quería era a una novata, vanidosa y enamoradiza revoloteando alrededor y estorbando en todo. Miró su reloj – pasare a recoger unos archivos a la vieja comisaría y después la recojo.

- ¡Oh vamos detective Taisho! – quiso congraciarse con él.

- Nada Steve – lo cortó – lo haré yo.

Sin más el joven y apuesto detective de ojos dorados se paro de su lugar y tomó su saco, y poniéndose en el hombro salio del lugar. El chico se sentó en uno de los sillones examinando la foto de la hermosa castaña con hambre cuando recordó algo.

- ¡Caramba! ¿Pero como la va a reconocer si no le dije ni su nombre? – su jefe si que era distraído a veces, el chico leyó el nombre de la joven mujer – Higurashi Kagome.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando debía haber cambiado Seika desde la ultima vez que había estado allí, para que ya poseyera incluso un aeropuerto, la idea de hacer las 8 horas de viaje en automóvil le habían parecido tediosas, pero cuando le habían llamado a su casa para decirle si ya estaba lista y que la avioneta de la policía la esperaba la consoló, el vuelo solo había durado alrededor de 45 min., así que de nuevo estaba en Seika, desde el departamento le habían dicho que el detective a cargo de la investigación iría a recogerla, condenada su suerte, esperaba tener oportunidad de poder evitarlo al menos un día, pero no, tendría que ser a la primera persona que viera.

Llegó al aeropuerto al hangar privado de la policía y lo vio apenas bajar, los años si que lo habían favorecido, como hablaba por su teléfono celular le dio la oportunidad de mirarlo a sus anchas, estaba más alto de lo que lo recordaba, alrededor de 1.75, por lo demás lucia idéntico, su largo cabello plateado del tipo de cabello que se antojaba acariciarlo para poder ordenarlo o agitarlo si lo deseabas, cuidado y brillante a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres de cabello largo que son un desastre; su piel canela perfecta, y su porte autoritario y masculino, había adquirido con el tiempo mucho más de su presencia; tuvo un atisbo de sus ojos dorados que la hicieron temblar, la genética Taisho era única en el mundo, un raro desorden genético que hacia que todos los Taisho que conocía, su padre y su hermano tuvieran esas características, que habían definido un par de doctores en revistas científicas como lobunas, si no hubiera sido una familia tan prestigiosa y de hombres de carácter tan fuerte y autoritario esos genes hubieran pasado a ser extraños, excluyentes, vergonzosos, pero no, los Taisho tomaban su aspecto con el mayor orgullo y donaire posible… había habido un tiempo que ella amara esa personalidad orgullosa y férrea de los Taisho… el recuerdo la hizo querer sonreír, y su voz, su voz era tan deliciosamente masculina. Se debatió un momento en llamarlo o no, lo dejaría terminar su llamada.

- En verdad Sr. Takamiya, el departamento me ha dicho que a pesar de que no sea más alcalde debe dar su autorización para soltar esos archivos – hizo silencio un momento y sintió una presencia en su espalda, seguro era la novata, demasiado nerviosa incluso para interrumpirlo – no lo se señor, son absurdas reglas de departamento, si no fuera un caso tan importante, no lo llamaría – guardo silencio de nuevo, no volteo a verla – gracias señor, es usted muy amable – dijo satisfecho poniendo aun atención al teléfono – si espero lo mismo muchas gracias, hasta pronto.

Después de eso colgó, y se quedo un minuto de espaldas, guardando su celular tenía curiosidad de lo que le diría la novata.

A través de la carrera había aprendido una estrategia valiosa, cuando no puedes enfrentarte a tu enemigo, siempre puedes intentar confundirlo.

- No recordaba que tuvieras un trasero tan bonito Taisho.

"Ok la novata regresaría a Kyoto sin duda después de eso" dijo sin siquiera voltear, cuando lo hizo se quedo helado, y abrió los ojos amplios, no lo podía creer, no importaba que hubieran pasado ya 8 años desde la ultima vez que había visto esa mujer, nunca la olvidaría, nunca la confundiría, nunca había logrado sacarla de sus pensamientos. Su largo cabello castaño sostenido en una larga coleta, sus adorables ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa en sus dos labios rojos que nunca, jamás lograría olvidar desde ese día en adelante.

- ¿Kagome? – le preguntó sin poder creerlo aun.

- La misma Inuyasha – dijo con una luminosa sonrisa, su nombre se había escuchado tan bien en sus labios.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – dijo fascinado, había tanto tiempo deseado verla de nuevo.

- ¿No te lo informaron? – el chico no alcanzaba a comprender – yo seré tu compañera.

- ¿Mi compañera? – dijo más confundido que antes si era posible

- Claro, en el caso del imitador – empezó a explicarle casi divertida por la expresión de su rostro – yo soy la detective que te han mandado desde Kyoto.

Inuyasha agito su cabeza sin alcanzar a comprender del todo, no podía ser cierto, después la miro detenidamente, los años no habían pasado de en balde, no Kagome no era el tipo de mujer que te quitan el sueño un día, si no toda una semana, su cuerpo era atlético, perfectamente balanceado, dos piernas largas y bien torneadas, cadera bien proporcionada, cintura breve, y pechos… había sido igual desde que la recordaba una mezcla entre una mujer voluptuosa y discreta, Kagome no era cualquier mujer, esa era Kagome la única cosa que hacia 8 años había estado a punto de detenerlo en Japón, la chica por la que había perdido la cabeza y nunca había sacado de su mente.

No era el momento para pensar en eso, se esforzó por ver lo demás, un traje sastre elegante color negro, y un gafete sostenido de su solapa.

**Higurashi Kagome.**

**Detective**

**Departamento de policía de Kyoto**

- ¿Eres detective? – dijo completamente sorprendido mirándola a la cara.

- Caray Inuyasha, sabía que eras lento pero no sabía que tanto - dijo burlándose de él - ¿Cómo es que has conseguido tanta reputación?

- Yo… - oh no, no se veía diciéndole "creedme Kagome eres tu la que le quita el orden a mis ideas" – lo siento, es solo que me has tomado demasiado de sorpresa, no imagine nunca que fueras detective.

- Bueno, supongo que nunca lo demostré cuando nos conocimos, pero digamos que siempre me ha gustado el ideal de la justicia y es un trabajo emocionante – dijo con sinceridad. – que, ¿me imaginaste de ama de casa con 3 niños en brazos y casada con Miroku?

- Eso nunca – dijo enseguida, la idea de ella con Miroku le parecía aborrecible, abominable, apreciaba al tipo pero era el peor mujeriego de la historia, Kagome hubiera sido increíblemente infeliz con él.

- Bueno, yo tampoco – dijo con una sonrisa – bien Taisho, por muy placentero que sea volver a verte, me gustaría poder conseguir hospedaje y empezar con la investigación cuanto antes.

- Claro – dijo reaccionando y le quitó la maleta de las manos.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo para atrapar a ese imitador, yo tengo un montón de asuntos que resolver en Kyoto, así que debemos trabajar rápido.

- ¿Como sabes que es un imitador? – le pregunto enseguida.

- Llámalo… intuición femenina –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Así ambos detectives salieron del aeropuerto, con una misión en mente, atrapar a la siempre esquiva, o al menos a quien pretendía hacerse pasar por Kaitou Saint Tail

_Fin prologo_

_Jueves 17 de Julio de 2008_

_1:33 a.m. _

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Nota de autora**: lo confieso antes de andarme con rodeos, está historia es una adaptación de "Detectives" uno de mis fics de Saint Tail, me gusto tanto la historia cuando la estaba haciendo y la serie de Saint Tail es tan poco conocida que me daba coraje que nadie la leyera y tome la decisión de que haría una adaptación con Inuyasha, así que si de pronto leen y ven que los personajes no pegan demasiado con su personalidad, uno; díganmelo y dos: no se sorprendan es que está historia fue diseñada para Dai y Mei._

_Para colmo cuando preparaba la adaptación me di cuenta de que podía hacer incluso un __crossover_ _y así todos ustedes a los que siempre les digo "vayan a darse una pequeña leída a mis historias de Saint Tail" al menos ya tendrán una referencia de los personajes y quizá finalmente se animen_

_La historia está muy loca pero divertida, así que les recomiendo que no se la pierdan._

_Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página Mimi chan's room_

_Shian shen _

_Mimi chan_


	2. Capitulo 1

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**TANTEIS**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Capitulo: 1**

Una risa estrepitosa se escuchó por todo el pasillo rumbo a la oficina, el joven muchacho sostenía con una mano una bandeja de cartón con dos tazas de café desechables y con la otra un viejo periódico que leía con hilaridad, entró en la oficina sin dar la cara.

- Cielos – dijo entrando con el periódico en la cara – esto es un chiste, se me hace increíble que dejaran a un chico perseguir a un criminal así, era realmente buena en lo que hacia, organizaciones enteras no han cometido tantos delitos y con tanto estilo.

La joven que estaba sentada en el cómodo sillón frente al escritorio con las piernas sobre la madera del elegante mueble, se quedó en silencio ante la llegada del joven desconocido. Lo reconocía se había puesto en esa posición para picar a Inuyasha cuando regresara con los demás archivos, pero no esperaba al joven muchacho de cabello rubio que entró carcajeándose leyendo uno de los viejos diarios que se habían publicado sobre los atracos de Saint Tail.

- Te lo he traído como siempre – dijo sin verla aun, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa – negro y sin azúcar, a ti si que te gusta darle una patada a tu hígado para iniciar el día eh.

- A decir verdad no – respondió la mujer con calma - yo prefiero el té verde, pero el café estará bien.

Cuando el joven de cabello rubio escuchó esta voz que no tenía nada que ver con la del detective con el cual había estado trabajado los últimos dos años bajó el periódico y miró a la persona dueña de esa voz, al mirarla se quedó con la boca abierta

- Hola – dijo amablemente Kagome.

El chico no atinó a responder, allí había la mujer sin duda más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, acostumbrado a los mujeres rubias de su país, encontrarse de pronto con esa pequeña mujer de voluptuoso cabello castaño cayendo en rulos sobre su espalda y ojos expresivos y brillantes de color arena, vestida con unos tacones altos que adornaban una preciosas y largas piernas, una falda corta que llegaba solo unas pulgadas arriba de sus rodillas, una blusa de mangas largas remangadas color blanco, y un par de botones de enfrente desabrochados ¡oh no, la foto no le había hecho ninguna justicia! lo dejó fuera de combate. Cuando la chica se levantó del sillón y se sentó en el escritorio para tomar el periódico, él recordó las ilustraciones de las revistas de _play boy_ que coleccionaba desde los 15 años, la sangre se le subió en a la cabeza, la vio tomar el diario y reírse divertida, hasta su risa era melodiosa, esa mujer era un ángel sin duda.

- Oh ya has llegado Steve – dijo el detective que cargaba una caja al ver en primer plano a su asistente.

- Mira Taisho - llamó su atención la joven que leía el diario.

Inuyasha miró a su compañera y no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca, la chica subida sobre su escritorio, con esa apariencia tan desenfadada la hacía lucir aun mejor, si eso se podía.

- Higurashi… te agradecería si no te subieras a mi escritorio – dijo reprendiéndola para no decirle ninguna otra cosa.

- ¿Qué? – dijo y se acomodó de forma que la falda subió solo un poco más y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora – ¿Te molesta Taisho?

Inuyasha no supo que responder, claro que no le molestaba, agito su cabeza para espantar esa idea.

- A mi no jefe, déjela quedarse justo así – dijo el chico con ellos que casi salivaba.

- Oh cállate Steve – dijo casi agradeciendo la participación de su asistente.

- Cielos jefe – dijo y le dio la espalda para hablarle solo a él – _she is an angel, a goodness, is the most hot woman that I see in all the times_.

Kagome escuchó todo con atención, Taisho miró dentro de sus ojos pardos, los diablillos bailaban divertidos con sus tridentes dentro de sus ojos, ¡oh si ella sabía hablar ingles también!

- _Steve shut up – _le advirtió, pero no hizo caso

- _Please boss, if you don't fall in her pretty foots, for don't mention her legs _– Kagome se llevó una mano a los labios para no dejar escapar una risa, Inuyasha solo se sentía mas incomodo - _you are so stupid, is single?, is available?_

- _Steve _– él solo miraba a Kagome a la espalda del chico que casi no sostenía la risa, y él empezaba a sentirse mas que incomodo, una añeja y molesta sensación de celos se coló en sus sistema – _please shut up_

- _Oh boss _– el chico no se detenía - _she is beautiful, lovely, gorgeous but above all she is the hotter woman that I see in all my life, I swear you_.

- _You are so __kind__, and tender but…_– dijo Kagome en un ingles fluido pero aun con cierto acento oriental que no se podía quitar - _I no deserve all that __delights_

Al chico quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, él de verdad esperaba que fuera una novata que no entendiera el idioma.

- Oh jefe ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – dijo lívido frente a Taisho

- Lo intente – dijo Inuyasha recuperando la compostura – Steve ella es Kagome Higurashi, nos ayudara en el caso de Saint Tail.

- El imitador de Saint Tail – aclaró enseguida ella.

- Está bien, el imitador de Saint Tail – se corrigió – Kagome de verdad creo que deberías bajar de mi escritorio – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara de los labios – por el bien de Steve.

- ¡Pesado! – dijeron el chico y la detective al mismo tiempo.

La chica bajó y apenas la mitad de ella estuvo de nuevo oculta la calma pareció regresar a la oficina.

- Yo soy Steve Burns – se presentó el chico extendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó – lamento haber sido tan mal educado

- No hay problema Steve, y por cierto, si soy soltera, - dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias que ya tenia ensayada para esa situación - pero por el momento no estoy buscando compañía.

- Oh ya veo – dijo el chico que se sonrojó un poco, extraña cosa para alguien que tenía la pinta de seductor consumado – cuanto lo lamento.

- Estoy segura que si – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Yo… bueno… yo iré a esconderme bajo una roca un rato.

El chico salió de la oficina avergonzado y Kagome se sintió de pronto un poco culpable. Inuyasha advirtió esa expresión en su rostro.

- Oh no te preocupes por Steve él se lo busco – dijo avanzando hacía ella y poniéndose a su espalda extendiéndole unos archivos – creedme quizás hasta le has hecho un bien, cualquier chico de 18 años como él que dudo que alguna chica le haya dicho que no, debe ser bajado a tierra por alguien de vez en cuando.

- Es un chico muy dulce – dijo ella en broma – si solo tuviera, no se, unos 6 años más… no lo se quizás solo fueran suficientes otros tres, tu sabes el asunto de la mayoría de edad.

Esa corriente fría le corrió por la columna a Inuyasha, pero no le dio el gusto de mostrársela, además era de lo más absurdo, ¿Por qué se iba a sentir celoso después de tanto tiempo?

- ¿Esto es todo lo que has encontrado? – dijo Kagome devolviéndolo a tierra.

- Si, pero no te preocupes, todo lo demás – dijo y apunto a su cien – esta bien guardado.

Kagome sonrió con algo de tristeza, cuando habían estado juntos buscar y colectar datos sobre está ladrona en particular había sido su mayor entretenimiento, ¿Qué pensaría él si supiera que ella tenía el dato más importante de todos?

- Bueno busquemos entonces, que me dices si tú haces un cronograma de los robos pasados, todo lo que recuerdes fechas, lugares, objetos, las personas relacionadas, todo lo que se te ocurra y yo organizare todo lo que ha pasado actualmente – ¡Oh no ella no se pondría en evidencia con datos del pasado! el presente era mucho más seguro – ¿Está bien?

- Me parece bien, - dijo quitándose su saco y arremangando su propia camisa, Kagome no se perdió de la vista de los brazos fuertes de él, Dios como había cambiado con el tiempo, cada lugar para bien - a trabajar entonces.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Estás cometiendo un error común Inuyasha – dijo la chica soplando polvo de su nariz.

- Y según tú ¿Cual es?

- El mismo que está cometiendo el imitador, con eso me doy cuenta de que no está en nada relacionado con el caso original.

- ¿Seguirás dando rodeos y me dirás de lo que hablas?

- No fueron 20 casos Taisho, son 20 los documentados formalmente, pero en realidad son el doble. Mira – dijo y extendió viejos periódicos en el escritorio – el primer caso de Saint Tail en el pasado fue en una mansión para recuperar una pintura robada del cual nadie supo quien era la culpable, después hubo otro robo a otra mansión de otra pintura donde uno de los detectives de la fuerza en ese entonces estuvo inmiscuido y que desenmascaro el robo de diferentes obras de arte, desde allí ella se dio a conocer. – Inuyasha miro con atención los viejos diarios – Después esta este caso – dijo y extendió otro periódico – el robo de el meteorito azul, el imitador robo – puso el periódico actual – el lucero nocturno, un diamante de la exhibición de arte hindú que se llevó a cabo aquí hace unos meses, ese es su primer robo ¿Notas la similitud?

- Si –concordó él - ya había notado la similitud de los casos.

- Si, pienso que el imitador empezó desde este caso por que los anteriores no fueron directamente imputados a ella, al menos no públicamente. Mira – dijo extendiendo el periódico con la fotografía de un globo con un mensaje – el de la tiara Electra también concuerda, el imitador robó de una joyería otra tiara de diamantes, pero – dijo y extendió otros periódicos en el escritorio – este caso de un diamante que estaba en medio de la disputa de una familia y el de un velo de novia no lo atendió nadie más que un periódico escolar.

- Y el imitador no los conoce – dijo siguiendo su razonamiento.

- Así es, el siguiente robo fue el de la pequeña muñeca en las estatuas que intentaron robar de aquel parque ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si, se descubrió el robo de diferentes obras de arte en esa ocasión, fue muy sonado.

- Bueno el imitador se dejó llevar y robó una estatua de ese mismo parque, después vino el robo de la pintura _cherry blossom _– Kagome comparaba cada periódico bajo la atenta mirada de Inuyasha – y el imitador robó la pintura _hane no sakura _del museo de la ciudad. Después fue el robo de la daga de la exhibición egipcia y él robó una espada de una exhibición española en el mismo museo principal. Los próximos fueron los del guante de un beisbolista – dijo poniendo el periódico escolar sobre los demás. Un traje de novia de una exposición de aficionados – puso un periódico mas encima Inuyasha. Una joya que se mantuvo casi en secreto, no se por que. Una fotografía – dijo poniendo un nuevo periódico escolar – un lagarto…

- Y después el espejo de _Queen Rose_ –agrego Inuyasha, ese había sido un robo grande.

- Y allí es donde nuestro imitador entra de nuevo – lo siguió ella con el periódico actual y el archivo policiaco - se robó un espejo de la era bizantina de una colección privada de una mansión.

- Ese fue el último de sus robos.

- Después de eso Saint Tail robó… - dijo checando los periódicos como si no lo recordara – una bicicleta en una mansión, ese fue un caso muy pequeño.

- Después fue un caso de tráfico de diamantes que también casi nadie supo – agrego de nuevo Inuyasha – no había ningún periódico de ello, había sido tan rápido y tan extraño que solo había un archivo, pero no lo puede encontrar.

- Luego robó – se corrigió - bueno mejor dicho secuestró a un cocinero, que fue un hecho que se opaco por una denuncia de tráfico de animales en peligro de extinción. Después – dijo y una risa ligera se le escapó y no paso desapercibida para Inuyasha – una… libreta en San Valentín.

- Y después, vino… - dijo con anticipación él.

- El robo del ave de acero –dijeron al unísono con la misma anticipación en los ojos.

- Y ese será el próximo de nuestro imitador - dijo mordiéndose un labio, a él no se le pudo escapar ese gesto – y si no me equivoco un objetivo predilecto será este – dijo extendió el periódico del día, en la pagina se sociales exhibían la presentación de una estatua llamada "_black angel_" hecha de acero tintado de negro – no crees que sea una buena opción.

- Ahora que lo dices si – concordó con ella.

- Estamos de suerte Taisho el ave de acero se robó el día 13 de marzo – dijo apuntando la fecha en el viejo diario - y estamos a 10 de marzo – la chica se recargo en el sillón descansando los músculos. – Taisho tenemos 3 días para tender la mejor trampa que hayamos puesto en nuestras vidas.

Kagome miro dentro de los ojos dorados de su compañero y vio la anticipación y el reto dentro de ellos, era justo lo que quería que se comprometiera dentro del caso para atrapar al imitador.

Pero ella tenía un arma perfecta para que no hubiera una sola posibilidad para el falsificador… muy probablemente siguiera en la cuidad.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El crepúsculo combinaba bien con aquella casa, cuando la había visto la primera vez había tenido que ser a escondidas, la persona que se le había enseñado había temido que el habitante la viera por allí, era curioso pensar que aquella casa de paredes blancas y tejas color azul de la que se había estado ocultando ahora fuera su casa.

Era tal y como la recordaba, diferente quizás en algunos detalles, había largas jardineras llenas de rosas rojas en la parte de enfrente, y un jardín de niños en el patio de enfrente como un columpio en el árbol que estaba junto a la barda que daba una agradable sombra.

Lo que era exactamente el mismo era la placa con el nombre de la familia.

En el momento en que veía ese detalle una niña salio corriendo de la casa a toda prisa arrastrando con ella una muñeca de trapo, que se veía tan usada que era seguro que siempre iba con ella a todos lados, corrió hasta el columpio con su cabello negro y largo flotando como una nube detrás de ella, cuando se sentó en el columpio y vio sus ojos supo quien era en el acto.

- Hola – saludo alegremente a la niña.

- Hola – respondió la niña sosteniéndose del columpio – ¿Están tus papas en casa?

- Mi papá está en el trabajo, solo mi mamá está en casa.

- Chi – una voz femenina llamo desde dentro de la casa - ¿Con quien estás hablando?

- Con una señorita mami – grito la niña.

La joven mujer desde dentro de la casa salio y Kagome pudo verla, sonrió ampliamente, la ultima vez que la había visto era hace cerca de 5 años, el destino las había puesto un día en el mismo lugar y las había hecho intimas amigas.

- ¿Kagome chan?

- Hola.

La chica salió de la casa, abrió la reja del patio y abrazo afectuosamente a su amiga, Kagome lo hizo de vuelta, era agradable volverla a ver.

- Ni siquiera te preguntare que haces aquí por que puedo suponerlo, que envidia.

- Lo que me sorprendió es que no estuvieras tú, pero y puedo ver por que.

La chica delante de ella se acaricio con ternura el estomago abultado, su gran vientre de lo que podían ser 7 u 8 meses le conferían una aura de ternura que su cabello rojo y sus intensos ojos azules coronaban comos si fuera un ángel encarnado.

- Cuando tu mamá me dijo donde buscarte juro que no lo podía creer y vi a tu niña y ese cabello.

- Si, Chihiro saco el cabello de su padre – dijo con los ojos húmedos – tenían razón, me perdono.

- No sabes cuando me alegra Meimi chan.

La chica rió y un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas que rápidamente limpio con el dorso de su mano.

- Pero ven, tenemos tanto de que hablar. Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte.

- Y que lo digas, yo quiero la historia completa de todo lo que te ha pasado, tendrá que ser un trueque.

- Ven te invitare una taza de té. Chi – volteo a ver a su niña – entra en la casa corazón.

- Pero mamá…

- En un rato más podremos salir juntas, por favor.

La niña tomó su muñeca de trapo y frunciendo el seño entró en la casa.

- Temes que te la roben.

- Es mi tesoro, ¿Tú dejarías un tesoro solo en el patio?

- Supongo que no.

Las dos mujeres seguidas por la pequeña niña entraron a la casa, había algo tan hogareño en la casa, la cómoda sala de sillones sencillos y cómodos, una chimenea donde estaban recargados un montón de portarretratos con fotografías de la familia de ambos.

Además de un montón de juguetes tirados en el piso y el aroma de sopa miso que venia desde la cocina.

- Chi que te he dicho de tus juguetes – la regañó su madre y la pequeña solo la miro culpable.

- Lo se mami, ya voy.

La niña empezó a recoger los juguetes en una canasta y llevarlos a su habitación.

- ¿Quieres una taza de té?

- Claro – dijo Kagome – y una historia te advertí que si todo salía como te lo había dicho me lo tenias que contar.

- Una promesa es una promesa ¿Cierto?

- Una promesa es una promesa.

Meimi solo se fue el tiempo suficiente para traer el te a la sala, y Kagome en medio de un ambiente que estaba tan cargado de su amiga se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos.

Había conocido a Meimi cuando tenía 18 años, estaba tomando el último curso de preparatoria en Tokio cuando ella iba entrando al primero, había destacado en medio de todas las demás chicas por su belleza, había pocas chicas de cabellera roja y ojos celestes que fueran japonesas así que eso llamo enseguida la atención a ella.

Nunca hubieran logrado ser amigas de no ser por aquel incidente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome se había quedado hasta el momento de cerrar la escuela haciendo un trabajo para uno de sus profesores más exigentes, cuando dejaba la escuela le llamo la atención el ruido que salía del gimnasio, era muy extraño, la escuela estaba literalmente desierta ¿Quién podía estar allí?

Cuando se asomo se quedo de una pieza, había un chico que tenía debajo de él a una chica y estaba intentando arrancarle a pedazos un leotardo, sin pensarlo siquiera soltó los libros que traía en las manos y avanzo a donde el estaba, busco a su alrededor lo que fuera para poder atizarlo, solo estaba la mochila del chico y algunos instrumentos de gimnasia.

Cuando se encontró con los ojos azules de la chica tan asustados no lo siguió dudando tomo uno de los lasos para gimnasia y lo puso alrededor del cuello del chico y tiro con todas sus fuerzas el sonido estrangulado de su voz la asusto un poco pero no lo dejo hasta que la otra chica logro salir de debajo de él y trato de acomodarse el leotardo, era imposible estaba desecho.

- Gra... gracias.

- Estás bien – le pregunto, y aunque se veía muerta de miedo asintió – y tu estúpido ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

- Nadie te llamo aquí entiendes esto es entre ella y yo.

Eso pareció despertar la furia de la otra chica que se levanto furiosa y golpeo en la ingle al chico que quiso caer al piso por el dolor pero el aire la falto de nuevo.

- Maldito infeliz.

- Apuesto que van a tener una celda muy incomoda para ti – ratifico Kagome – hasta donde se son por lo menos 5 años de intento de violación.

- Por lo que yo se, puedo acusarte de agresión y subirá otros 3 años – dijo con ira – te juro que vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida de este día.

- Cuenta con un testigo.

- Que está pasando aquí?

Un guardia de la escuela entro en el gimnasio y vio a las dos chicas y al chico en aquella situación. Kagome soltó al chico que cayo al suelo y se apresuro a quitarse su suéter y pasarlo por los hombros de la pelirroja.

- ¿Están bien? – dijo el guardia que se acerco a ellas.

- Ese infeliz ataco a está chica, gracias a dios me di cuenta a tiempo.

- Debemos ir a la policía y hacer una denuncia – dijo el guardia que se agacho cerca del chico le puso unas esposas.

- Vamos – dijo Meimi más recuperada.

- Debería ponerse algo de ropa.

- No, la evidencia es la forma en la que me dejo, cuando me hayan tomado declaración me pondré algo.

- Vamos – la sostuvo Kagome – yo vi lo que intento hacer, ne asegurare que este estúpido no intente negar lo que hizo.

- Gracias.

- Por ciento mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome.

- Yo soy Haneoka Meimi.

- Lo se, has puesto de cabeza a todos los chicos de la escuela tu nombre es muy conocido.

- Y para lo que me ha servido, lo vez?

- No todos los chicos son así, no dejes que esto te lastime.

- Esa es mi suerte deseada por patanes como este pero el que yo quiero no me quiere no ver.

Cuando el chico estuvo de pie y lo llevaba fuera el guardia las chicas lo siguieron hasta la jefatura de policía más cercana.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Desde ese momento Meimi y Kagome se habían hecho las mejores amigas el tiempo que estuvieron en el instituto, se habían identificado después de ese desagradable evento por su deseo de estudiar para policías curiosamente por el mismo motivo.

Un chico.

En ese momento Meimi regreso con ella y las dos tazas de te y las puso en la mesa, tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

- Kami, es increíble como servir una simple taza de te es una hazaña en este estado.

- Siéntate yo terminare de servir, ¿Puedes?

- Con quien crees que estás hablando.

- Con una embarazada que parece va a tener trillizos.

Meimi solo atino a reír y se sentó con esfuerzo en el sillón, la verdad era que el estomago casi no la dejaba caminar.

- Vamos cuéntame.

- Bien – dijo al chica recibiendo la taza de te – siéntate por que la historia va a ser larga. Como ya sabes me fui de Seika en el momento que Daiki se fue a Estados Unidos.

Kagome puso suma atención en el final de la historia que una vez le había contado.

Cuando habían estado en el instituto la escuela había organizado una excursión para todos los que quisieran hacerla a Seika y su observatorio de forma gratuita, mucha gente se apunto, Kagome tenía muchos seseos de ir y convenció a su amiga para que la acompañara aunque se veía realmente renuente de ir. Kagome sabía muy bien que el chico que le había roto el corazón era del mismo lugar, y que aunque no estaba más en el pueblo este le traía muchos malos recuerdos.

Pero ella deseaba conocer el lugar donde había estado Saint Tail, en que lugar había estado la persona que tanto había llamado la atención de Inuyasha. Era realmente gracioso, ella tenía justo ahora todo lo que alguna vez Inuyasha había querido, la oportunidad de conocer de cerca de las personas que habían estado involucradas en el caso.

El chico del cual Meimi no quería volver a saber nada era justamente el mismo que había perseguido a Kaitou Saint Tail.

La ciudad de seikan era en realidad como cualquier otra cuidad en Japón, catapultada a la fama por la ladrona, había incluso un camión turístico que pasaba por los principales lugares donde habían ocurrido los robos de la famosa ladrona. El mismo observatorio era uno de los lugares.

Durante todo el viaje Meimi se había visto increíblemente nostálgica, de alguna manera podía sentir lo que ella, cuando Inuyasha se había ido, ella no soportaba estar en su propio distrito, todo le traía enormes recuerdos de los cuales nos e pudo alejar hasta que entro en la preparatoria y aun allí no podía alejarse de sus recuerdos.

Cuando Meimi le dijo que pasaran de ir al observatorio y que le mostraría la cuidad no se lo pensó dos veces, pregunto a que hora regresarían y se escabulleron del lugar.

Como fue que paso pero en el momento en que estuvieron cerca de la casa de Daiki Asuka Jr. Meimi le dijo algo que no se esperaba.

Que ella había sido la famosa ladrona Saint Tail.

Le contó toda la historia mientras caminaban por la cuidad, de cómo había empezado todo, los motivos por los cuales había hecho todo aquello y que esa era la razón por la que ella y Daiki estuvieran separados.

Cuando había sido descubierta en su momento quizás el desconcierto del chico no lo hizo condenarla pero después de un tiempo habían empezado preguntas de las cuales él no creía las respuestas y el distanciamiento entre los dos había sido inevitable, después de un par de semanas de haber salido del curso había roto con ella y ye la había dicho que se iría a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Paso dos años soportando la ausencia de él y el mismo lugar, donde estaban sus amigos y la gente que apreciaba, no iba a dejarlo todo solo por su desprecio.

Pero al salir del instituto fue inevitable, lo único que realmente quería era poner distancia entre los dos y había decidido ir a estudiar al corazón de Tokio.

No había regresado a Seika desde entonces.

Si, Kagome se había quedado de una pieza, no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, una parte de ella misma había despreciado a Saint Tail siempre, había sido por su culpa, por esa obsesión que Inuyasha había sentido por ella que había decidido dejarla y estudiar en el extranjero, pero la chica frente a ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de eso, no era culpable en ningún sentido, y mucho más, ella también había terminado perdiendo todo lo que quería por culpa de lo que había hecho, y no había sido nada mas que ayudar a las personas.

Después de ese momento se volvieron aun mucho más cercanas hasta el momento que Kagome había terminado la preparatoria pero se habían mantenido en contacto desde entonces prometiéndose volver a ver en la universidad, pues las dos querían estudiar criminalistica.

Las cosas no se habían dado exactamente así, pues cuando Meimi había entrado a estudiar ella estaba ya trabajando para el departamento de policía. Se habían perdido la pista al cabo del tiempo hasta el día de hoy.

- después de haber terminado el curso de criminalistica regrese aquí, a mi cuidad natal, se lo había prometido a Seira que si un día encontrábamos el modo de seguir ayudando a las personas lo haríamos, nunca imagine que Daiki estaría aquí también, yo sabía que era famoso en Estados Unidos, pero aquí estaba, al principio las cosas fueron realmente tensas, a pesar de todo ese tiempo parecía que él simplemente se negaba a perdonarme, pero en una ocasión estuvimos retenidos un par de días por una banda de secuestradores y nos dio un montón de tiempo para hablar.

- ¿A que todavía estaba enamorado de ti?

- Si, todavía estaba enamorado de mi, de hecho me dijo que no se había enamorado de nadie más en todos esos años y como yo sentía lo mismo me dijo que había sido un tonto que después de haberse ido había comprendido al fin que no todo puede pintarse de blanco o negro y que había sido muy categórico al condenarme así, que si lograba perdonarlo haría todo lo posible por resarcir su error.

- Y lo perdonaste.

- Le pedí que me perdonara primero y solo dijo "bien en ese caso estamos a mano" – dijo con una sonrisa – después de un par de meses nos casamos y empezó a llenarme de hijos. Chihiro fue prematura de 6 meses, pero gracias a dios, a pesar de que tiene una salud un poco delicada está muy bien, por eso ahora Dai no me deja ni siquiera salir a hacer las compras.

- No lo culpo, debió asustarse mucho en esa ocasión.

- Solo por eso le hago caso, pero Kami, no pudo haber sido en peor momento, tenía solo 3 meses de embarazo cuando sucedió el primer atraco de esa miserable impostora. De no ser por que la noche del robo Daiki estaba conmigo apuesto que hubiera venido corriendo a preguntar si no había vuelto a las andadas, el robo se parece tanto al mió que asusta.

- Lo se, pero no está siendo del todo exacta, está tomando solo los casos más importantes.

- Todos eran igual de importantes para mi.

- Bueno en ese caso los que involucraban las cosas más costosas.

- Con las mismas fechas, los mismos lugares y las piezas parecidas, la chica es realmente astuta, a pesar de que la policía tiene una idea de que es lo que va a pasar no han logrado detenerla.

- Bueno amiga venia precisamente a preguntarte las conclusiones que has sacado sobre este imitador, se que no hay nadie mejor que tu en este caso.

- Gracias, la verdad es que Asuka y yo hemos estado trabajando mucho en esto, en primera definitivamente no es nadie de la cuidad, la mayoría de las personas de la cuidad conocen todos los casos, manato hizo mucho dinero sacando un libro sobre todos ellos, así que debe ser una persona que en realidad no lo sepa, debe haber sacado la información más básica, en los diarios de la cuidad quizás.

- ¿Tienes algún sospechoso en mente?

- En realidad si – dijo con satisfacción – pero todavía no se lo he dicho a Daiki, es un tipo tan orgulloso que estoy esperando que lo descubra por si mismo.

- ¿Quién?

- _Back to the basics_ amiga. _Back to the basics_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- _Back to de basics Inuyasha _– dijo la chica entrando a la oficina donde Inuyasha estaba con Steve – tengo una sospechosa.

Inuyasha le prestó atención en seguida a Kagome cuando la escuchó decir aquello, ¿Cómo? Él no había encontrado nada, ¿Cómo se le había adelantado?

- ¿Quién? – pregunto con ansiedad.

- Dime Taisho – dijo la chica sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio y frente a él cruzando las piernas, vio a Steve carraspear un poco pero la mirada de Inuyasha seguía concentrada en su rostro y en sus ojos - Además de ladrona Saint Tail ¿Qué es?

- ¿Además de una ladrona? No hay un "además" Kagome, una ladrona es una ladrona – dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

- No – dijo Kagome dijo un poco molesta por el insulto a su mejor amiga – trata de nuevo, regresa a lo básico.

¿Lo básico? ¿Qué quería decir ella con eso? Kagome espero hasta que se impaciento lo suficiente para volver a hablar.

- No puedo creer que después de lo obsesionado que estabas con ella hace años no puedes responderme una pregunta tan simple. – dijo con diversión que en realidad era amargura en su voz, chasqueo la lengua un par de veces – que pena.

- ¿Vas a seguir burlándote de mí o me dirás tus conclusiones? – dijo mientras su temperamento poco a poco subía.

- Ella era un mago Taisho, Saint Tail era un mago – dijo y le extendió un periódico atrasado en el escritorio – hace 6 meses una carpa llegó a la cuidad, da la casualidad que la misma semana que llegó, el noticiero local hizo un reportaje por el décimo aniversario de la aparición de la ladrona más popular de la cuidad – su diversión ante eso no paso inadvertida para Inuyasha – hicieron un recuento de los casos más importantes de Saint Tail, y así fue como nuestro ladrón se enteró de ella, seguir los demás casos fue simple, solo debías ir a la biblioteca publica y hacer un recorrido por la hemeroteca y eso fue justo lo que hizo Miho Tsukino. – Kagome puso un libro de biblioteca con el nombre de Miho Tsukino resaltado con marcador fluorescente varias veces – Miho Tsukino es una de las atracciones principales de la carpa que llegó a Seika, con nada menos que un espectáculo de magia y acrobacia, dos de las habilidades principales que poseía Saint Tail.

- Debemos ir y… – Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar.

- No Taisho, no nos moveremos aun, eso solo la pondría sobre aviso – lo interrumpió – Taisho una regla en este tipo de profesión es que unos se protegen a otros, sobre todo en organizaciones como esa, se de lo que te hablo, si ellos saben algo no nos dirán nada, es más, es muy probable que toda la gente de ese lugar este inmiscuida en ello.

- ¿Y entonces que haremos?

- Ya te lo dije Taisho tenemos que armar una trampa – su mirada se volvió afilada – una trampa tan buena que ni la propia Saint Tail podría escapar.

- ¿Pero cual?

- Caray Taisho soy buena, pero no esperes que lo resuelva todo yo sola – dijo levantándose de su lugar con una sonrisa divertida y avanzó a la puerta cuando salía se volteo a verlo – a propósito una vieja amiga mía de la ciudad nos invita a cenar esta noche.

Diciendo esto salio de la oficina dejando a Taisho con su asistente completamente asombrados, había hallado con tanta facilidad a un sospechoso que quedaron pasmados. De pronto la chica asomó medio cuerpo, por la puerta.

- Un último favor Taisho – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Si – respondió.

- ¿Te pondrías unos jeans esta noche? le he dicho a Meimi que tienes un trasero inolvidable - le guiño un ojo – espero que no me dejes quedar en mal.

Una ligera risa se oyó en el corredor acompañada del eco de unos tacones altos, Inuyasha no había alcanzado a responder nada. El primero en salir del trance fue su asistente.

- Wow… y dicen que las bonitas no son inteligentes, ella es muy buena.

- Lo se – respondió.

- Además – dijo divertido el chico –creo que a ella realmente le gusta su trasero.

- Oh cállate Steve.

El chico salio de la oficina por precaución también con una risa burlona y Taisho se quedo allí en su lugar ente enojado y satisfecho, tenían un sospechoso, tenía mucha seguridad que ella no se equivocaba, además la idea de que a ella le gustara cualquier lugar de él mismo, le hacía sentir extrañamente contento. Exhalo un suspiro

- Pero ¿Por qué tenía que escoger mi trasero?

_Domingo 24 de Agosto de 2008_

_1:21 p.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Nota de autora: y alejándonos del trasero de Inuyasha…. (Oh que pena… ^_^) seguimos avanzando en Tanteis, ya se como que de pronto se preguntan ¿De donde rayos han salido este Inuyasha y Kagome? Ya se los dije está es una adaptación de otra de mis historias si no pegan los personajes a veces es solo por eso, pero por favor tómenlo como cualquiera de mis otros universos alternos, y diviértanse vale._

_Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página mimichan's room_

_Shian shen _

_Mimi chan_


	3. Capitulo 2

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha y claro los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la fantástica Megumi Tachikawa aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**TANTEIS**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Supongo que lo mismo pasa en todos los lugares donde entra alguien famoso, las personas, todas dan la vuelta para mirar no importa quien sea, mientras tienes cierta reputación la gente quiere verte y piensa que quizás no eres como las demás personas ordinarias, incluso las personas que no están dentro del campo de visión de lo que atrae a los demás se acercan al saber que sin duda hay algo.

Por eso en todo el departamento de policía se armó cierto alboroto cuando uno de los personajes más reconocido de la cuidad entró en el edificio y se dirigió directo al tercer piso.

Kagome estaba tranquilamente reclinada en uno de los sillones en la oficina mientras esperaba que Inuyasha terminara de unir los mismos hilos que ella había unido esa mañana, ahora mismo estaba telefoneando para saber cuando y cuanto tiempo se había extendido el permiso de la carpa donde trabajaba la sospechosa y si realmente había estado checando la hemeroteca de la cuidad.

Por eso estaba distraído cuando se abrió la puerta y entró la persona en la oficina.

- Buenas tardes – saludó el hombre en la puerta.

- Buenas tardes – saludó Kagome al verlo, una vista bastante agradable, con un traje negro completo y corbata negra, como el uniforme del instituto de la cuidad, pero estaba lejos, muy lejos de verse infantil, un hombre alto, quizás 1.75 cm o más, alto para la media japonesa, pero lo que más atraía era su rostro, una sonrisa calmada y tranquila, coronada por dos ojos que fluctuaban entre el negro y el verde, y un cabello del mismo color, que mezcla más extraña, solo por sus ojos pudo reconocerlo – Asuka Jr. Daiki, finalmente nos conocemos.

- Tú debes ser Higurashi Kagome.

- La misma.

Cuando Inuyasha escuchó el nombre del recién llegado su mirada fue directo al desconocido, cuando había sido joven había siempre querido conocerlo y después ir siguiendo sus pasos en Estados Unidos lo había hecho envidiarlo aun más, él iba siempre un escalón más abajo que este detective que a la edad de 22 años ya era detective privado, uno de los más reconocidos en todo Japón, su fama había cruzado el globo.

- Me alegra mucho conocerte – dijo el joven hombre sosteniendo la mano de Kagome – me han hablado mucho de ti estos últimos 3 años.

- Muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa, no, Meimi nunca se había quedado atrás cuando había hablado del encanto de su sonrisa - lo mismo digo, más ahora que sé que has hecho finalmente lo correcto.

- No hubiera sobrevivido otro año si no lo hubiera hecho – dijo con serenidad, su esposa ya le había advertido de la platica que había tenido con su amiga.

En ese momento Inuyasha carraspeó aclarándose la garganta y atrajo la atención de los dos que lo voltearon a ver, Asuka Jr. soltó a Kagome y se dirigió a Inuyasha.

- Tú debes ser Taisho Inuyasha – dijo extendiendo su mano con confianza – un gusto conocerte, me alegra mucho saber que alguien tan competente está a cargo de este caso.

- Gracias – dijo satisfecho, de alguna manera la aprobación de este detective en específico era importante.

- Me extraña que no estés en la investigación Asuka Jr. – intervino Kagome, trayendo de nuevo la mirada de el joven de ojos verses a ella – cualquiera diría que serias el primero en parecer en escena.

- Lo se pero… - se llevo una mano a la nuca en una expresión casi infantil – tú debes saber que estoy personalmente involucrado en el caso, no sería muy objetivo de mi parte.

- Si lo imagino – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, por lo muy involucrado que estaba el joven hombre – ¿Estarás allí está noche verdad?

- Lamentablemente no puedo – le respondió – acabo de llegar a Seika y debo irme hoy en la tarde, estoy en medio de un trabajo especial, pero quería saber quienes eran las personas a cargo de esto.

- Ya nos viste – dijo sonriente – en ese caso ¿Puedo invitarte un café o algo? me gustaría saber si podemos intercambiar un par de puntos de vista.

- Tiene que ser justo ahora – respondió checando su reloj de pulsera – estoy muy corto de tiempo ¿Importa?

- Para nada, yo ya termine mi parte, mi compañero solo está verificando – dijo mirando de reojo a Inuyasha que no tenía una expresión muy alegre – no te preocupes Taisho te daré toda la información que pueda conseguir. – se acercó a Daiki y lo tomó de un brazo – tú me muestras la cuidad.

- Si – dijo con tranquilidad y se dirigió a Inuyasha – mucho gusto, si logro salir de mi investigación antes de que se termine el caso vendré a ayudar, ¿Bien?

- Si – dijo lacónicamente.

- Hasta luego Inuyasha – se despidió con una sonrisa que fue borrándose poco a poco, una punzada de algo le latió en el pecho al ver sus ojos.

- Permiso – se despidió el joven que ya era jalado a la puerta..

Así la joven detective salió del brazo del joven detective dejando a Inuyasha allí parado sin saber exactamente como reaccionar.

Pero rayos allí estaba de nuevo, ese incomodo hueco en su estomago y la picazón en sus manos, conocía ese sentimiento muy bien, con esa chica en particular, los grandes ojos de Kagome, su desarrollo como mujer. A los 15 años habían hecho que muchas miradas voltearan a ella y él parecía tener un radar para ello y ahora… ella era casi deslumbrante.

Si, eran celos, tan conocidos como siempre que había un hombre alrededor de Kagome, los seguía sintiendo, lo que significaba una sola cosa que aun no estaba listo a admitir con respecto a sus emociones por la joven detective.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Después de hablar una hora con el joven detective y pedirle algunos por menores de los casos que no había en los archivos, se dirigió de nuevo a la oficina con pasos lentos. Había dos cuestiones en su cabeza en ese momento una agradable y otra no tanto.

Daiki Asuka Jr. era tan agradable como Meimi siempre había dicho que era, cada vez que la había mencionado en medio de su platica lo hacia de una forma tan amorosa, incluso al hablar de Saint Tail, en solo su voz se notaba el amor que tenía por la chica y se sentía feliz por ella, Meimi se merecía todo eso y mucho más pues era una mujer que valía realmente mucho.

Y la otra… bueno realmente le sorprendía.

Cuando había provocado a Inuyasha todo ese tiempo lo hacia con conocimiento, era hermosa, lo sabía, había usado esa belleza en su trabajo el tiempo suficiente para saber que cuando se lo proponía podía atraer la mirada de cualquier hombre en la tierra, el que fuera, y cuando quería atraer la mirada de uno que le era atractivo a ella también ponía las feromonas y la química a trabajar y lo conseguía.

¿Por qué no le había dicho que Daiki era esposo de Meimi su amiga? ¿Por qué había sido tan vaga en sus referencias del detective delante de él? Justo por lo que paso. Quería ver la forma en la que Inuyasha reaccionaria cuando ella flirteara con otro hombre delante de él y la reacción no se hizo esperar.

Pero no esperaba en realidad está en especifico.

Cuando se había colgado del brazo del detective y había dejado al otro, ignorándolo abiertamente, su respuesta había sido tan clara que no dejaba evidencia de otra cosa. Pero no había esperado que fuera tan intensa. Había esperado que el instinto de alfa que había en todos los Taisho se despertara y reclamara atención, pero en realidad lo que había pasado era que se había puesto… celoso.

Tanto como cuando habían sido novios en su adolescencia.

Una parte entre molesta y agradable se anido siempre en ella en ese entonces, era profundamente protector así era Inuyasha, cuando él estaba a su alrededor se sentía segura, tranquila, nadie la iba al insultar, ofender o mucho menos lastimar si Inuyasha Taisho estaba a su alrededor, pero tampoco ningún otro hombre la miraría si apreciaba sus dientes, algunas veces era molesto pues mientras habían sido novios la mitad de sus amigos varones le retiraron la palabra.

Pero él había estado allí en el lugar de todos ellos y en su momento no le había importado, fue cuando rompió con ella que hecho en falta todo lo que había dejado a un lado para dedicarse a él.

Y esa reacción que había tenido en la oficina había sido la misma, sus manos se crispaban con anticipación de pelea, su cuerpo entero se ponía en alerta y sus ojos… había que decir que sus ojos dorados podían ser aun más brillantes de lo que ya eran cuando estaba enojado… bien no solo cuando estaba enojado, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Maldición, él no tenía ningún derecho de sentirse celoso, ignorado, dejado de lado, si, pero no celoso, no de la forma en la que cualquier mujer sabría una cosa.

Y no era cierto

Él no podía quererla, había terminado con ella así sin más, sin importarle que ella hubiera dado todo por él, que lo hubiera amado como a nadie más en todo el mundo, nunca había dado un paso atrás, sin dudar, sin pensar un segundo en ella, sin importarle cuando le podía doler las palabras que había dicho "me iré a América por 5 años, así que debemos terminar nuestra relación" claro, lo había adornado todo con dulces palabras diciendo que no podía dejarla esperándolo aquí, que no sabía si iba a regresar un día y deseaba que fuera feliz, que no deseaba ser egoísta pidiéndole que lo esperara.

Apretó sus manos con ira al recordar lo mucho que se había humillado delante de él ese día, le había pedido que no se fuera, pidiéndole que si deseaba estudiar podía hacerlo también en Japón, que no tenía por que irse tan lejos, que le diera un poco de tiempo. Después cedió y le dijo que si le daba un poco de tiempo ella lo seguiría, que no rompiera con ella de esa forma, que…

Kami, tenía tantas ganas de patear una bolsa de boxeo, de golpearla hasta el cansancio, es lo que había estado haciendo en el gimnasio, había sido la única forma de poder mantener sus impulsos agresivos a raya.

Nunca más, eso era seguro, una cosa podían decir los ojos de Inuyasha con respecto a sus emociones y otra cosa era lo que ella estaba dispuesta a ceder.

La venganza no era buena, pero ella iba a tomar aunque sea un poco, solo un poco de revancha. Cuando estuvo delante de las puertas de la comisaría de la policía, sonrió fríamente y dio media vuelta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Inuyasha dentro del edificio estuviera friéndose en las sospechas de lo que Daiki y ella estarían haciendo en ese momento.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando Kagome finalmente regresó a la oficina lo primero que encontró fue a Steve sentado sobre sus piernas en la puerta de la oficina, leyendo un manga… era una curiosa pinta la del joven muchacho, buena cosa que la oficina estuviera al fondo de un pasillo si no hubiera tenido muy distraídas a todas las secretarias de la planta, era un chico realmente atractivo, de brazos hermosos y pecho desarrollado allí sentado en el piso de jeans y valiera ayustada como modelo de _playgirl_, no parecía tener 18 años, con ese cuerpo de modelo y ojos celestes.

- Veo que te vas adaptando a las costumbres japonesas – dijo a un par de pasos de él.

- En realidad vengo leyendo _Death_ _Note_ desde hace como un año en América – le respondió volteando a ver a la detective – pero me daba curiosidad la versión original, hasta ahora veo lo mucho que lo han censurado.

- Si eso suele pasar – dijo con normalidad - Pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?

- Oh si yo fuera usted no entraría en este preciso momento – dijo mirando la puerta tras de él - no se que ha mordido al jefe pero está de un humor de perros – dijo con ironía – hoy le hace honor a su nombre, está así desde hace un buen rato.

- ¿En serio? – dijo tratando de esconder su diversión, podía apostar desde que momento.

- Si, yo estoy aquí como control de daños, no quisiera que alguien viniera y… solo se que no saldría en la misma condición que entro.

- Ve a casa Steve ya es tarde yo me encargo de tranquilizarlo un poco.

- ¿Está segura?

- Si, no te preocupes – le guiñó un ojo – yo se como.

- Bien – dijo levantándose del piso y sacudiendo pantalón – pues me voy, nos vemos mañana temprano.

- Hasta mañana – dijo mirándolo hacia arriba, oh si una cosa que le gustaba de los americanos – _oyasumi_ _nasai_

- Ghess que curioso se escucha – dijo el con una sonrisa – _sweet_ _dreams_ para usted también.

Una vez que Steve estaba fuera de su campo de visión entró en la oficina, Inuyasha estaba allí sentado en el sillón como si viera la nada, con algunos archivos a su alrededor.

- ¿Te rindes? – dijo recargándose en la puerta

- Puedo empezar a considerarlo – dijo con seriedad – si.

- Bueno ya te rendirás – dijo con presunción – todo lo hacen.

- ¿Rendirse a ti? – agrego Inuyasha.

- Eso también – le respondió – pero hablaba del peso de las evidencia, ya veras por ti mismo que estaba en lo cierto – dijo con una sonrisa - pero ahora lo que quiero es que vayas al hotel, tomes un buen baño y estés listo en una hora, recuerdas te llevare a cenar con una amiga mía.

- Hubiera creído que ibas a ir directo a la cena con tu amigo – dijo con ironía.

- ¿Asuka Jr? – preguntó de forma retórica –que no lo escuchaste tomo un avión hace un par de horas, no hubiésemos podido tener una cena que valiera la pena con tan poco tiempo – dijo dándole cierto doble sentido a sus palabras, por su parte podía pensar lo que quisiera – anda levantare y quítate toda esa tinta de periódicos, no pienso hacer esperar a mi amiga un solo minuto, me sentiría muy culpable si pasara hambre un solo segundo.

Inuyasha se levantó con ese sentimiento que de hecho no tenía ninguna alternativa más que acompañarla a la cena, cuando lo vio de pie la chica salio de la oficina, solo después de un par de segundo asomó medio cuerpo por la puerta y con una sonrisa picara le dijo.

- No olvides los _blue jeans_ ok.

Inuyasha se quedó en su lugar luchando con el deseo de alcanzarla no sabía si para gritarle o para poder besarla escuchando los tacones altos de Kagome junto con una divertida risa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Solo eran necesarios 30 minutos para Kagome para estar lista, un buen baño caliente dejando a la ropa en el perchero y perdiera las arrugas con el calor, la elección no había sido difícil, un vestido rojo, discreto pero femenino, el color favorito de Inuyasha siempre había sido el rojo, y se había vuelto el suyo también después de un tiempo cuando en realidad había preferido mucho tiempo el verde.

Otra de las cosas en las que Inuyasha le había hecho cambiar.

Cuando salio de la ducha se secó el cuerpo y el pelo y empezó a arreglarse, los recuerdos, empezaron a llegar a ella de nuevo sin poderlo evitar.

Cuando había estado en el instituto ella siempre había deseado estudiar veterinaria, siempre había adorado los animales y la biología de los mismos, pero en cuanto Inuyasha la había dejado lo único que pasaba por su mente era que podía tener de atractivo lo que él deseaba con tanta desesperación, así que cuando tuvo que elegir, se encaminó por el mismo lugar que Inuyasha por sus propios medios.

Y descubrió lo que tanto le intrigaba.

Había algo mórbido, y peligroso en estudiar la mente de los criminales, era la clase de emoción que la gente busca al ver películas de asesinos seriales, pero en su caso no eran solo películas, si tenían suerte – como quisieras verla buena o mala – podías llegar a tener frente a ti a un verdadero asesino y mucho más, detener sus acciones.

Además de toda la preparación física y mental que conllevaba, todo a medida que avanzaba su preparación hacia que viera que de hecho se volvía cada vez más analítica, más astuta, más intrépida, no había mucho que el día de hoy la asustara, y pocas personas podían mentirle, se había hecho realmente buena en poder leer a las personas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo para que alguno de los evaluadores que buscaban personal en la academia notara lo mismo que ella veía en ese momento en el espejo. Cierto, parte de ella se había sentido un poco humillada de que hubiera sido su belleza lo que la catapultara a la fuerza, pero para todos debía de ser así, de un modo u otro lo lograban.

No había sido fácil pero pronto demostró que era mucho más que una cara bonita, Kagome Higurashi había escalado sobre otras de su tipo por su mente ágil y analítica por su falta de temor y su capacidad de descubrir las mentiras aun cuando se ocultaran detrás de verdades.

Su mente volvió a su lugar cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, dio un vistazo rápido a su reloj eran las 6:45 P.M. solo necesitaban de 15 minutos para llegar a la casa de Meimi, se lo había dicho y él había llegado puntual.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo en voz lo suficiente alta para que él la escuchara, aunque solo fuera por protocolo.

- Inuyasha.

- Enseguida salgo.

Kagome se acomodó los aretes largos color escarlata y se calzó las zapatillas de tacón alto, se puso un roció de perfume y se miró por ultima vez, acomodó una hebra de cabello fuera de lugar en la alta coleta y se dirigió a la puerta. Tomó su bolsa y miró la puerta con impaciencia, ridículas reglas de instituto pero divertidas, has esperar a tu cita tanto como te sea posible. Contó hasta diez y abrió la puerta.

- Exacto como un reloj, una maravillosa cualidad Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no se vio con la posibilidad de responder, ella estaba despampanante, vestía un vestido color carmesí discreto que llegaba solo un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y tenía un poco de vuelo en la falda mientras arriba el escote era cuadrado y alto, enmarcando de una muy buena forma su cintura y su busto, que no dejaba de asombrarlo en su generosidad que poseían desde la adolescencia, su cabello recogido sobre su cabeza en una estilizada coleta, pendientes largos, color rojo, zapatillas negras y altas, sin pizca de maquillaje, o más accesorios, no que lo necesitara, el color rojo le sentaba de una forma asombrosa, sus ojos color marrón tenían un bordo color rojo que hacia que sus ojos parecieran casi guindas cuando se mezclaban con el color de su ropa, era un afecto asombroso.

Kagome podía sentir como Inuyasha la examinaba de pies a cabeza, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, y le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo también, se había puesto jeans como se lo había pedido toda la tarde, pero no azules, si no negros, una chaqueta color marrón y una playera hecha justo a la medida color negro también, Inuyasha tenía un físico sorprendente, sus hombros eran anchos y bien definidos aun bajo la chaqueta, su pecho ancho y bien trabajado y su estomago y caderas compactas, desnudo debía lucir como uno de esos modelos para tapas de libros de romance, dorado, poderoso, absolutamente apetitoso, solo de imaginarlo le hacia desear volver a verlo, tocarlo y besarlo como lo había hecho en el pasado, una sola vez había hecho que jamás pudiera olvidarlo.

Fue solo cuando Kagome caminó a su lado, recargó una de sus manos en su brazo, lo que hizo que un escalofrió delicioso corriera por su columna que Inuyasha regresó a la realidad, casi poda adivinar lo que hacía y si, lo estaba haciendo.

- Lo sabía, nada mejor que unos buenos jeans para un trasero tan bonito – dijo divertida.

- No lo hice para darte gusto – le replicó enseguida – me gusta vestir así.

- Tienes la apariencia de un chico malo. – él no respondió nada, pero si sonrió casi con picardía y ella sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espina – vamos que la cena se enfriara y no me gustaría que Meimi esperara.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meimi había servido varias botellas de sake al terminar la cena, para que al menos sus invitados las disfrutaran y ella pudiera disfrutar un poco el aroma del liquido tibio, Daiki tenía la costumbre de tomar una copa en ocasiones después de la cena y ella se había acostumbrado más que al sabor, al aroma de la bebida, le recordaba a su esposo mientras no estaba.

Ahora encontraba otra interesante utilidad del dulce licor. Sonrió satisfecha al ver a una de sus mejores amigas reía a carcajadas sobre el oído del joven a su lado, era curiosos como el licor en ocasiones cuando es bien implementado puede derribar un montón de barreras que el cuerpo o la mente crea… y que afortunado aquello, después de que la misma joven de cabello castaño la había apoyado tanto una vez para tratar de reconquistar a Daiki, deseaba que ella tuviera la misma fortuna que ella.

Y con un poco de suerte esa noche…

- Creo que ya has bebido suficiente Kagome – dijo el chico a su lado recogiendo la copita de la bebida de sus manos.

- Aguafiestas – dijo recargándose en su hombro – no he bebido ni una copa más que tú.

- Oh vamos Inuyasha – dijo la pelirroja delante de ellos – Kagome rara vez luce tan relajada, es divertido verla.

- ¿Estás intentando que me emborrache Meimi? – le preguntó su amiga, como si de hecho no lo estuviera ya.

- Yo, ¿Para que haría algo así? – dijo con una expresión inocente que Kagome sabía muy bien que era falsa – por el momento es mejor hacer planes, díganme ¿Cómo van con el caso de la impostora?

- MAL – dijo la chica quejándose y recuperando su copa – él no quiere creerme aun que la chica de la carpa es la impostora.

- Por que fue demasiado fácil – dijo y le rebatió de nuevo la copa y se la bebió para evitar que ella lo hiciera, la chica puso un golpe aguado en su hombro y se recargó sobre él dejándose llevar por la gravedad, Inuyasha instintivamente se hundió en su cabello, olía a manzanilla – cielos, sigues oliendo igual que cuando éramos adolescentes Kagome.

- Lo mismo digo Taisho – dijo y aspiró profundamente en su cuello, había un ligero aroma a almizcle y ceniza en él.

- Mjj – Meimi se aclaró la garganta tratando de ocultar una risa nerviosa, si pudiera tomarles una foto en ese momento cualquiera de los dos le pagaría un millón de dólares para mantenerla fuera de las manos del otro, sus miradas… wow se sintió acalorada solo al ver las miradas que los dos se dedicaban - y entonces ¿Qué es lo que han pensado…? con respecto a la imitadora, por supuesto.

- Bueno, yo creo – dijo Kagome y llenó de nuevo su copa poniéndola fuera de alcance del detective – que podríamos tenderle una trampa a la ladrona, pero tendría que ser una trampa excepcional, el día de hoy estuve investigando un par de cosas sobre el siguiente robo de la imitadora.

- ¿Cuando te fuiste a pasear con Asuka Jr.? – la interrumpió el detective.

- ¿Tú fuiste a pasear con Asuka Jr.? – le pregunto con curiosidad Meimi.

- Si, hemos tenido una plática de lo más interesante – dijo con una sonrisa – y no – dijo alargando la respuesta – después de dejar a Asuka en el aeropuerto, fue cuando fui a la galería donde van a exponer la estatua, es un buen lugar para una trampa.

- Aunque la seguridad ha mejorado mucho con el paso de los años – agregó Meimi sin realmente notarlo – antes con romper un vidrio podías entrar al edificio y la seguridad era un chiste, es el mismo lugar donde pusieron el cisne de cristal, era una broma salir y entrar de allí – Meimi se alertó un poco por como pudiera entender Taisho aquello, miró un poco asustada a Kagome, no debería haber dicho nada de eso.

- Tú conoces la cuidad mejor que yo amiga – dijo Kagome para alejar a Inuyasha de cualquier sospecha – si logramos que la impostora entre allí creedme ya no hay manera de que pueda salir.

- No puede ser tan simple, la ladrona original logró escabullirse de todas las que le tendían, ¿Por qué no lo haría ahora?

- Por que no es la original – le dijo de nuevo Kagome exasperada – ¡Que tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas! ponértela en las narices para que lo compruebes.

Las dos chicas se miraron y repentinamente soltaron una carcajada, Inuyasha las ignoró, no sabía en que broma de chicas había ido a caer.

- Bueno yo tengo una idea –dijo Meimi repentinamente y atrajo toda la atención del joven de ojos dorados delante de ella y de su amiga – Es un juego que hice con mi esposo una vez, ambos discutíamos todos los agujeros que había en el pasado en los robos de Saint Tail y creamos una estrategia imaginaria para poder atraparla, cubrimos todos y cada uno de los agujeros posibles y es una estrategia que sería muy complicada pero definitivamente infalible.

- ¿Y crees que este de acuerdo con que la utilicemos nosotros? – dijo esperanzada Kagome si Meimi y Daiki la había hecho, debía ser definitivamente buena

- Ja – dijo airada la chica – básicamente la estrategia es mía, yo soy la que cubrí todos los agujeros.

- ¿Y alguna de ustedes creen que seguiré la estrategia de una chica de pueblo? – dijo Inuyasha llenando otra copa de sake.

Las dos chicas lo voltearon a ver muy molestas, Kagome puso otro golpe en su hombro no tan aguado está vez.

- ¿Con quien crees que estás hablando Taisho? – dijo la chica de ojos celestes.

- Eso ha sido increíblemente grosero Inuyasha – le reclamo Kagome, si, el era un increíble engreído de pacotilla, pero no grosero.

- Esto es algo serio Kagome – le respondió Inuyasha sin inmutarse demasiado – es un trabajo muy importante.

- Escúchame bien "Perrito" – dijo con molestia, Kagome se sintió enrojecer, había usado el insulto favorito que ella le había adjudicado a Inuyasha – que esté embarazada no significa que no pueda aporrearte bien.

Repentinamente Kagome se dio cuenta de que de hecho era muy probable que Inuyasha no tuviera una idea de con quien estaba hablando, ella había dicho solo que irían a cenar con una amiga y la platica de esa noche había sido bastante informal.

- Tú exactamente no sabes quien es ella – dijo divertida – ¿verdad?

La mirada que le dedico Inuyasha decía un claro y categórico "no tengo una maldita idea" que bajo el temperamento de la joven de ojos celestes y trajo una risa a Kagome.

- ¿Estás seguro que es tan bueno como habías dicho amiga? – le preguntó con aire irónico la pelirroja.

- En realidad estoy empezando a dudarlo yo misma – dijo Kagome con diversión – Inuyasha, te presento a la teniente Haneoka Meimi, del distrito de Seika, una de las mejores, por no decir la mejor detective de la fuerza de policía de Tokio, graduada con honores de la academia, tiene solo 5 años en el servicio activo, pero es sin duda la mejor.

Inuyasha volteó a ver con incredulidad a la joven de expresión angelical ayudada por la enorme barriga que tenía de 6 meses de embarazo, había leído ese nombre en la nomina de la oficina, estaba seguro, pero...

- No – dijo con incredulidad.

- Claro que si – le respondió la pelirroja – así que cuando te digo que soy la mejor en mi trabajo, aunque a mi esposo le moleste, es que soy la mejor.

- Oh y por si tienes curiosidad – agregó Kagome balanceando una botella en sus manos – su esposo es Asuka Jr. Daiki.

- ¿Nunca me dijiste que estaba casado y con una de tus amigas? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al joven de ojos dorados. Lo notó enseguida pero no se retractó.

- Nunca me lo preguntaste – dijo con una expresión inocente.

- Eres una alborotadora ¿verdad? – dijo el chico medio aturdido – hiciste que me sintiera celoso por nada.

- No sabía que te pondrías aun celoso Inuyasha – dijo siguiendo la corriente.

Él ya no supo que responder a eso, era cierto, él ya no debería ponerse celoso por ella, pero… Dios, al ver sus labios llenos, brillantes con sabor a arroz dulce, sus ojos brillantes y nublados guinda y seductores, cuantos deseos de alcanzar esos labios, de reclamarlos como solo suyos, de poder atraparla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir a ningún lado, nunca más, esa chica que le había robado el corazón durante tantos años, que no importaban cuantas chicas hubiera besado a lo largo de ese tiempo, ella, seguía siendo solo ella, la que lo seguía obsesionando.

Kagome no sabía exactamente que es lo que estaba pensando, o que es lo que él pensaba en ese momento, pero había tanto anhelo en sus ojos dorados, una casi hambre en su mirada que le hacía latir el corazón desenfrenado, que la sangre le caminara más rápido por las venas, siempre lo había querido, más que solo gustarle, más que solo atraerle, lo había querido, en una época donde los chicos te gustan, tonteas con ellos y después los dejas a un lado para seguir viviendo una vida ordinaria, no después de conocerlo a él nada había sido ordinario, todo había sido justamente extraordinario, lo había querido tanto, de una forma que incluso ahora dolía. Se había metido tan adentro de ella y había echado raíces tan profundas que las que habían quedado, allí en ese momento mientras miraba sus ojos dorados sentía que fueran como el sol y el agua y que esas raíces quisieran renacer de las cenizas.

En el ultimo momento fue ella la que volvió a huir, era una locura, podía tener una aventura con él, deseaba una aventura con él, pero conservarlo, eso no, eso le era completamente imposible, ellos pertenecían a dos mundos distintos, y a pesar de todo, ella deseaba alguien que la amara, e Inuyasha…

No, él ya la había lastimado demasiado una vez, no podía permitirse a si misma caer de nuevo en el embrujo que había tejido a su alrededor, si como un adolescente había sido increíblemente poderoso, ahora seguramente sería incluso mortal.

- Dudo mucho que cualquier buen plan salga ahora cuando estamos así de achispados Taisho – dijo alejando su mirada de la de él, demasiado perturbada.

- Al contrario a mi se me habían empezado a ocurrir un par de cosas muy interesantes.

Respondió con esa sonrisa seductora que la hizo sentir un escalofrió. El doble sentido de la frase no paso desapercibida para ninguna de más personas en la mesa, fue Meimi que tratando de rescatar el momento soltó una sonrisa divertida, Kagome la siguió enseguida tratando de distraerse a si misma cuando él mismo lo advirtió las siguió.

- Ya es muy tarde – dijo Meimi cuando el reloj en la pared marco las 1:00 a.m. – creo que ya debemos dormir, ustedes están muy ocupados, y deben estar despiertos y alertas mañana, les prometo que les tendré un café negro delicioso cuando se despierten.

- Gracias Meimi – dijo Kagome levantándose de la mesa y tambaleándose enseguida – ¡¡Epa!!

- Cuidado – dijo el chico a su lado rodeándola por la cintura.

- Hey Inuyasha por que no la llevas a la habitación del fondo – dijo señalando el cuarto – le ofrecí la habitación pero supongo que esta es la única manera de que logre la tome, yo lo haría pero… - dijo acariciando su abultado estomago.

- Claro, no hay problema, vamos bella durmiente – dijo y pasó una mano por su cuello la chica se relajó junto a él – ya es hora de dormir

- Pero no tengo… - dio un largo bostezo – sueño.

El chico solo sonrió para si y pasó su brazo por detrás de su espalda, para ponerlo en su trasero y subirla, era muy ligera, no debía pesar más de 50 kilos. Caminó con ella a la habitación que le había señalado Meimi, ella se abrazó a su cuello y su respiración le calentó el cuello, su cabello suave la acariciaba los brazos desnudos, y la figura pequeña se amoldaba a él con gusto, esto era tan familiar.

Llegó con la chica a la habitación, solo la luz de una farola en la calle entraba a la habitación por una ventana dándole una iluminación de claro oscuro, pero pudo ver la cama sencilla en medio de la habitación, y la depositó con toda delicadeza en ella, su vestido carmesí había tomado una tonalidad oscura y sus ojos marrones lucían grises y lo miraban con tanta profundad, con tanta dulzura, no supo que es lo que estaba pasando hasta que ella lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a ella y lo besó en los labios.

Por todos los santos, él sabía tan bien, una mezcla de sake, sal y hombre, tenía que ser la mejor cosa que hubiera probado en toda su vida, todo su cuerpo cobró vida en ese beso, subió su otra mano y lo acercó a ella con un abrazo, él no se resistió si no que también pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y las puso en la poca piel desnuda que dejaba ver el escote de la espalda, toda su piel se calentó con su toque, había deseado tanto esto, tanto que no sabía por que había esperado tanto para poder tenerlo.

Dios… ella era, era la cosa más exquisita que alguna vez hubiera probado, suave y calida en sus brazos, la mezcla entre la inocencia y la seducción lo habían puesto pronto al limite, el saber que finalmente estaba besando a esa chica, de nuevo, y así, lo volvía loco, era más de lo que podía soportar, mientras más intenso se volvía aquel beso más deseaba de ella, deseaba poder poner sus manos más allá de la pequeña pieza en su espalda, poder tocar más de aquella piel calida y suave.

Ella rompió el beso suavemente y se dejó caer en la cama, él se quedó con los ojos cerrados esperando más, pero no llego nada, abrió los ojos para poder verla, Kagome estaba allí recostada, con todo su cabello regado en la cama desordenado, con los ojos cerrados, y estaba… oh si, estaba profundamente dormida, su respiración tenía un suave ronquido en su garganta, Inuyasha casi quiso reír sintiendo una presión leve dentro de los pantalones, dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro y se llenó del aroma a manzanilla del shampoo de Kagome, simplemente no podía creer que se hubiera quedado dormida.

Pero antes de que pudiera luchar contra ello, sus ojos se volvieron pesados y se quedó en medio del aroma a manzanilla y la calidez de su cuerpo profundamente dormido. Una hora después una chica de ojos celeste con mucho cuidado ayudo al joven a acomodarse en la cama, y les quitó los zapatos a ambos. No, definitivamente nada los despertaría esa noche, puso una frazada sobre ellos y los vio un minuto dormir juntos.

- Nunca es tarde – dijo solo para si al ver la sonrisa de su mejor amiga mientras se acomodaba más en el regazo del joven detective –Verdad Kagome tu misma lo dijiste, nunca es tarde, no cuando se trata del verdadero amor.

Silenciosamente salió de la habitación y se dispuso a dormir también.

_Fin capitulo 2_

_27 de Septiembre de 2008_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: ¿Loco? Si, lo se, ¿Demasiado servil Inuyasha con Daiki? Si lo se, ¿Kagome muy fuera de personaje? Si, también lo se, pero ¿Acaso no es esto lo divertido de los universos alternos? Oh vamos yo se que una cuarta parte de ustedes están queriendo lincharme, a lo que digo que bueno que no conocen mi dirección, la otra cuarta parte está preguntándose ¿Y quienes son esos personajes que no conocemos? A lo que respondo vayan a buscarlos y espero que la gente que resta este disfrutando el fic.

Se que es muy extraño pero por favor véanlo como es, un universo alterno y disfruten de la historia que es una de mis favoritas, ¿Lo harían por mi?

Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	4. Capitulo 3

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**TANTEIS**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Kami, ¿Qué olía tan bien…? Kagome se revolvió entre las sabanas y aspiró profundamente sin abrir los ojos, queriendo concentrarse solo en el perfume de la cama, era un perfume de hombre, ¿el aroma de Asuka Jr.? quizás estaba durmiendo en la cama extra para darle espacio al estomago de su amiga. Kami… si olía así de bien, podía entender 100 x 100 a su amiga Meimi, era una roma inolvidable, almizcle con esencia varonil, un profundo contenido de masculinidad. Salado, áspero, adorable.

Almizcle… sal… y hombre…

No, ella sabía bien quien era la única persona en el mundo que debía poseer ese aroma y ciertamente no era el esposo de Meimi, abrió los ojos y lo vio allí, el corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho, solo en sus sueños más salvajes ella había tenido a Inuyasha Taisho, Así.

Inuyasha estaba profusamente dormido en la cama, sólo llevaba la camiseta negra que envolvía los desarrollados músculos con casi magia, su cabello plateado caía desordenado alrededor de sus rasgos, y piel lucía fresca y lozana, como debía lucir siempre la piel al despertar y su expresión, era tan pacifica, tan condenadamente pacifica.

Habían dormido juntos, la verdad era que no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, discutían sobre la historia de Meimi, comentaron algo de Saint Tail pero no lograba recordar que había sido y después… se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió el inicio del taladro dentro de su cabeza, oh si, esa iba a ser una jaqueca fenomenal.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y la cabeza de una chica de largo cabello cobrizo y ojos turquesa se asomó.

- Buenos días – saludó en voz muy baja.

- Francamente no se como podría un buen día iniciar con este dolor de cabeza – respondió sin vacilar – pero buenos días a ti.

- Bueno amiga, yo y tu príncipe azul quisimos evitarlo, pero no lo nos lo permitiste demasiado – antes de dejarla decir nada más, se adelantó – vamos a la cocina, tengo un par de aspirinas y un café cargado que llevan tu nombre.

- Si – dijo levantándose de la cama, no sin antes poner sobre su compañero de sabanas una mirada hambrienta, se alisó el vestido rojo y una pequeña parte de su cabeza se entristeció de estar todavía vestida, al igual que él, que le costaba ser un poquito indecente al joven detective, rió por su pensamiento – me muero de hambre también.

- Que curioso Daiki dice, cuando toma un poco de más, todo lo contrario.

- Cada metabolismo es distinto.

En medio de la charla salieron de la habitación dejando al joven detective durmiendo profundamente en la cama.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha despertó no mucho tiempo después cuando escuchó las voces y risas de personas fuera de la habitación, se hundió en la almohada para seguir de largo, ¿Hacía cuanto no tenía una noche de sueño que terminara hasta las 12 de la tarde? Ok, 12 de la tarde era pedir mucho.

Oh este aroma…

Podía bien ser el suavisante de la ropa de cama, pero lo dudaba de verdad, toda la almohada olía a manzanilla. En simples palabras, olía a Kagome.

Fue cuando todos los eventos de la noche se aparecieron a su mente, la seductora y casi atrevida Kagome en la mesa con él, las intensas miradas que le había puesto encima, las cosas que había dicho y por ultimo, cuando la había ido a llevar a la habitación, ese beso, ese beso que le había sabido a gloria. Sus labios increíblemente dulces, sabía muchísimo mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Kami, una parte de él la había santificado por haberse quedado dormida, de verdad si ella lo hubiera animado a continuar un solo minuto más, no sabía de lo que hubiera sido capaz y otra parte de él, que sabía muy bien cual era, la había maldecido por lo mismo. Había sido cruel, tan increíblemente cruel, aunque debía reconocer, entre el dulce licor y el profundo aroma a flores de ella, él también se había dormido.

Y ahora ¿Cómo le iba a plantar cara? no había pasado nada salvo ese beso, pero… ese beso había significado mucho para él.

Se sentó en la cama meditando la intensidad de esa emoción. ¿Era posible? ¿Que a pesar de tanto tiempo siguiera sintiendo cosas por ella? Si, lo reconocía, en todos esos años no había habido una mujer que lo atrajera, pero siempre había atribuido eso a que estaba demasiado ocupado para ponerse a buscar cualidades más profundas que una sonrisa en las mujeres y largas piernas, había estado con todas las que había deseado, pero no había intimado más allá de la cama con ellas, pero al volver a ver a Kagome, al volver a fundir sus ojos con el chocolate de su mirada, sabía que era mucho más que eso. En realidad ninguna mujer lo había atraído nunca, tanto como Kagome. Y está Kagome en particular era un imán andante.

Pero esta ciertamente era una Kagome completamente diferente a la de 8 años atrás.

Sin darle más espacio a sus cavilaciones, se levantó, alisó un poco la ropa que vestía y salio de la habitación. Cuando un golpe de aroma de arroz con curri le golpeó la cara casi quiso regresar corriendo y vaciar el estomago.

- Buenos días Taisho – saludo cordialmente Meimi tan adorable como su barriga de embarazada le atribuía

- Buenos días joven detective – dijo la causa de sus tormentos vestida con solo un par de jeans y una camiseta de tirantes metiéndose unos palillos en la boca, con una porción de arroz en la punta – ¿Quieres desayunar? esta delicioso – se dirigió a su amiga – no sabía que tenías tan buena mano amiga.

- ¡Estás loca! – dijo casi molesto al verla disfrutar tanto del desayuno – no lo retendría ni 5 segundos.

- Lo vez – le dijo de nuevo a su amiga sin prestar mucha atención a lo que había dicho Inuyasha – todos los metabolismos son diferentes.

- Ya lo veo – dijo pacifica y luego puso atención en el joven delante de ellas – tengo aspirinas y café, como lo prometí.

- Solo café Haneoka, gracias.

- Ya veo que si te gusta daré una patada a tus riñones al despertar Inuyasha – dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Inuyasha casi quiso gruñir, lo último que quería es ver las palabras de su asistente saliendo de la boca de Kagome.

- Siéntate Taisho – lo llamó Meimi mientras ponía una taza de café que olía a gloria frente a él – discutía con Kagome, lo de anoche, bueno al menos de lo que hablábamos antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

- Meimi… - Kagome casi hizo un puchero, no se sentía orgullosa de su falta de memoria.

- Es que eres el acabóse amiga – Meimi le dirigió una mirada casi cómplice a Inuyasha - mira que solo recordar la mitad de la noche, que si hubieran descubierto algo anoche, ninguno de los dos lo recordaría.

Inuyasha sintió caer la decepción a su estomago junto con el sorbo de café, ella no recordaba nada, pero Meimi le estaba dando la salida fácil, si solo él dijera lo mismo, no tendría que dar explicaciones a su colega por ese momento de debilidad.

- Por eso te tenemos a ti Meimi – le dijo Kagome sin dejar de lado su desayuno por la expresión de asco de su colega – siempre tuviste una mente ágil para los detalles.

- Gracias amiga – dijo con una amena sonrisa.

- Lo ultimo que recuerdo – dijo Inuyasha en medio de la platica – es que dijiste que tenias un plan que podíamos utilizar.

- Oh eso es lo que recuerdas… - dijo con una expresión picara detrás de una taza de té - creo que necesitaremos ayuda para llevar a cabo este plan y no se si este exactamente encantada de cooperar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era poco más de medio día cuando Inuyasha y Kagome acompañados por Meimi entraron de nuevo a la jefatura de policía. Cuando apenas entraban muchos jóvenes policías se cuadraron delante de Meimi mostrando su respeto, era evidente que embarazada o no, seguía siendo una figura de autoridad para todos ellos.

- Wow parece que hubiera entrado el propio jefe de policía

- Ojala – dijo con cierta tensión la pelirroja – los chicos me tienen mucha fe, pero si yo fuera la jefa de policía de este distrito mi trabajo sería infinitamente más simple.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con curiosidad.

- Ya lo veras.

Sin más comentarios llegaron a la y ultima planta del edificio y Meimi pidió hablar con el jefe de policía, este los hizo esperar por lo menos 15 minutos en la sala de espera, Meimi se sentó con esfuerzo en la pequeña sala como si estuviera acostumbrada a ese protocolo, después de un momento la secretaria los hizo pasar.

- se puede saber que haces aquí, esperaba no tener que tenerte aquí por lo menos otros 4 meses.

- Adivina que, serán 5 tengo un permiso de 40 días después del parto.

- Y entonces que haces aquí.

- Vengo como apoyo a la investigación de la imitadora de Saint Tail.

- ¿Imitadora cierto? Quien mejor que tu para saber que solo es una copia ¿verdad?

- Podemos dejar eso para otro momento Takamiya.

- Como quieras Haneoka.

Kagome supo solo por el apellido ya de quien se trataba, debía ser sin duda complicada la relación de su amiga y su jefa, Lina Takamiya, había sido la única persona que había logrado seguirle los pasos a Saint Tail y descubrí su identidad aunque nunca tuvo como comprobarlo y además por lo que Meimi le había dicho, también había estado enamorada de Daiki.

- takamiya san – intervino Kagome – hemos estado recolectando información sobre el caso y como sabe tanto Haneoka Meimi como Asuka Jr. Daiki son las personas que más información nos pueden prestar de el mismo, se que la detective Haneoka está de permiso, pero pido autorización de incluirá en el caso.

- No puedo hacer eso, Asuka Jr. me ahorcaría si pongo en peligro a su adorada esposa.

- Solo soy apoyo teórico Takamiya, yo vengo con la estrategia, ellos harán toda la operación. Pero tengo que tener tu permiso para estar aquí ¿cierto?

- Cierto, yo soy la jefe de policía.

- En la dirección general de Tokio me dijeron que contaba con todo el apoyo del cuerpo de policía de este distrito – dijo Inuyasha en medio del quite de las dos mujeres – por eso acepte venir aquí, se que este caso es tan importante para nosotros como para usted, así que agradecería que pudiéramos contar con la ayuda de la detective Haneoka sin mayor problema, si nuestra investigación está siendo bien conducida y así es el próximo atraco de la imitadora será el día de mañana y es imperativo que nos movamos con velocidad.

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha con orgullo, ese es el Inuyasha que ella conocía, lleno de seguridad y aplomo, había dejado sin saber que decir a la jefe de policía.

- Ustedes toman la responsabilidad de su cuidado – dijo mirando a Inuyasha y luego a ella – además de la esposa de uno de mis mejores amigos es mi mejor detective, el equipo de detectives completo está contando los días en que ella regrese y la quiero completa

- no soy una niña Takamiya.

- No, pero tienes uno dentro y debes tener cuidado con él.

- Tomaremos la responsabilidad – respondió Kagome – no pondremos a la detective Haneoka en ningún momento en peligro.

- Bien en ese caso tienen mi permiso – dijo finalmente – y, en ese caso quiero resultados si están armando una estrategia quiero saber cual es.

- En ese caso me corresponde a mi contártela – le dijo Meimi – sabemos quien es la impostora, y Daiki y yo hemos armado por años la estrategia perfecta para atrapar a Saint Tail y dado que la original nunca volverá, bien no veo por que no usarla con la imitadora.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En el momento en que Kagome subió al automóvil recargó su cabeza en el asiento cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar. Armar toda la maniobra les había llevado horas enteras, el plan era bueno, increíblemente bueno, habían cubierto todos los posibles escapes, ahora sabía por que Meimi había subido tan rápidamente a la posición de teniente, era increíblemente buena con los detalles, podía prever el movimiento de otra persona y meterse en su cabeza de la forma en la que ella no lo haría ni en 10 años: la estatua tendría un localizador, si lograba sacarla de el museo los llevaría a su guarida, eso solo si lograba escapar lo que le parecía incluso a ella completamente imposible, habría un guardia escondido en casi cada recoveco del museo, Lina se encargaría de un sistema de bloqueo por humo, del correcto funcionamiento de la seguridad del museo que constaba de puertas de acero de cerradura automática, de censores de peso, calor y ruido, efectivas armas paralizantes y de goma, había además más policías en las calles aledañas cubriendo cualquier vía de escape, había más en las afueras de la cuidad por si planeaba sacarla de allí, habría un escuadrón más en la carpa donde la sospechosa trabajaba, había también una recompensa ya interpuesta a cualquiera que pudiera dar información si todo eso no funcionaba, cada salida de la ladrona había sido interceptada, aun si lograba robar la estatua, y no lo lograría, ese sería su ultimo atraco.

La ladrona estaría completamente acorralada a no ser que descubriera el plan de la policía, y se desasiera de la estatua sin ningún beneficio como lo habrían hecho la original Saint Tail, cosa que veían imposible cualquiera de los cuatro, estaba completamente acorralada.

Excesivo, si lo sabía, pero dado que está era una cuestión de honor para el departamento de Seika iban a poner toda la carne al asador.

Pero además de la preparación de toda la estrategia también estaba la actitud de Inuyasha, cuando había escuchado la estrategia sus ojos dorados habían brillado casi hasta iluminar la habitación la excitación por llevar a cabo aquella estrategia se veía en la posición que había sumido, se había acercado a Meimi para escucharla atentamente y la había mirado con un completo y renovado respeto.

Y por tonto que eso pareciera eso la había hecho sentir mal… celosa de hecho

Una parte de su cabeza había estado pensando todo el rato que él seguía tan obsesionado con la ladrona como hacia tanto tiempo, ¿Qué si supiera que la joven que había estado escuchando con tanto anhelo era justo la ladrona que lo había…?

No deseaba pensar en eso, tenía que estar 100 % concentrara en la captura de Tsukino y después seguir adelante dejando a Inuyasha y la forma en la que le había roto el corazón a un lado, eso era lo más lógico y lo más sano para ella.

Inuyasha tomo su lugar en el lado del conductor y arrancó el auto, la mitad de su concentración estaba en la carretera y la otra en la hermosa joven a su lado.

Hasta que no habían empezado a meterse de lleno en la estrategia de captura de Haneoka no había podido alejar sus pensamientos de ella, lo cual no era practico, debería estar concentrado en únicamente eso, pero lo que había pasado la noche anterior no podía salir de su sistema, aun podía medio saborear el dulce sabor de la boca de ella, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero ahora… antes ninguno de los dos había estado listo, pero ahora era completamente diferente, quería mucho más de ella, pero su instinto le decía lo que ella pensaría exactamente al respecto de eso.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Inuyasha, la mitad de su atención puesta en el camino la demás en ella.

La voz preocupada de él la llevó de nuevo a tierra, se había alejado ya algunas cuadras de la estación de policía.

- Si – dijo tratando de parecer relajada – solo pensaba en lo de mañana, será un día muy importante, espero que todo resulte bien.

- Lo hará ya lo veras – dijo el detective con seguridad – tenias razón, la estrategia de Haneoka es realmente una de las mejores que he escuchado en años, parece conocer exactamente cada detalle de cómo piensa la ladrona... caray como si ella fuera la original.

Kagome sintió un escalofrió, pero la postura de Inuyasha relajada pero al mismo tiempo alerta delante del volante le decía que no era una sospecha, solo una sugerencia.

- Apuesto a que eso te haría feliz cierto ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando todos esos años de obsesión quedaron volando en el aire?

- Quería tirarme a un pozo – dijo aun frustrado – el cielo sabe que deje un montón de cosas de lado por…

- Lo se, soy prueba viviente de eso – dijo sin poder ocultar la amargura de eso.

No quería seguir por ese camino en ese momento, no tenía cabeza para eso en aquel momento.

- lo lamento…

- no – lo interrumpió ella mirando por la ventanilla – no lo digas siquiera por que en primer lugar no lo lamentas, si lo hubieras hecho al menos un momento, lo habrías pensado al menos un día como te lo pedí.

- No lo pensé un día Kagome, lo pensé meses y la respuesta siempre era la misma.

- Y mi opinión no contaba en eso ¿verdad?

- Siempre te considere alguien especial Kagome.

- ¡Y una mierda con eso! – dijo mirándolo ahora con ira, había culpa y pesar en su mirada, pero no se lo tragaría – yo no era especial para ti, si lo hubiera sido no me hubieras votado como a un trapo viejo sin siquiera darme oportunidad de… siquiera la oportunidad de defenderme para que no me lastimaras de la forma en la que lo hiciste.

- Kagome éramos jóvenes, no llevábamos más que un poco de tiempo juntos ¿Cómo iba a poder lastimarte?

Si la hubiera abofeteado en ese momento hubiera sido menos doloroso, ella si que lo había querido, ella habría hecho lo que fuera por tenerlo al menos un momento más a su lado, por nunca lastimarlo y él ¿Qué quería? fama, reconocimiento… y ella no había sido más que "un poco de tiempo" que tenía que hacer a un lado

- Detén el auto – le ordenó con una mano en la manija de la puerta.

- No lo haré – le respondió con hostilidad nacida de la suya propia.

La chica llevó la mano a la llave y la sacó de un tirón, él sostuvo el volante con fuerza y el auto patinó en la acera, afortunadamente no había nadie más en el camino. Cuando se detuvo por completo, ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y le arrojó las llaves al regazo y salio del auto.

- Pero que… - Inuyasha la vio avanzar con sus zapatillas altas del automóvil alejándose de él en sentido contrario, solo un segundo le llevó la decisión de salir del auto tras ella – Kagome espera.

Ella no se detuvo, por el contrario apresuró su paso, la había insultado, lo que había dicho logro herirla. Durante años ella había estado llorando su ausencia, maldita fuera su suerte si para el no había sido más que una chica en su historia él había sido el escogido, el único para ella, durante mucho tiempo se había defendido pensado que si bien no estaba con él, al menos en sus recuerdos y él tenía los suyos, parte de su orgullo femenino se alimentaba pensando que al menos había dejado una huella en él, eso lo habían puesto a él en un lugar especial en su corazón que nadie habían logrado alcanzar, relacionada solo con escoria, Inuyasha Taisho habían mantenido un lugar limpio y sano él era un ejemplo de las cosas buenas en el mundo y ahora le escupía en la cara que todo había sido mentira.

- ¡Detente de una vez por todas! – la alcanzó y la jaló de un brazo – ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

- No te interesa – dijo soltándose – no quiero trabajar más contigo, no te reconozco Inuyasha, todos estos años pensé que eras una persona diferente, que había algo en ti que todos notaban y que por eso había salido adelante, pero no eres mas que la misma porquería que he tenido que enfrentar todos estos años, eres después de todo un Taisho, ninguna persona en su sano juicio pondrá jamás en ridículo a un Taisho si no quiere que tu padre lo desplume como a un pavo, tú no tuviste que pasar por todos los pasos que cualquier detective tiene que pasar para llegar a tu lugar, ni el odioso trabajo de oficina, hacer llamadas todo el día y toda la noche, investigar paso a paso datos que te llevan una y otra vez a puntos muertos, tener que mezclarte con la clase de personas que… - estaba temblando, todos los años que ella había tenido que luchar para hacerse notar.

- Fue mi trabajo lo que me llevo allí – dijo ofendido por lo que ella insinuaba, él habían trabajado duro para darse a notar.

- Habré los ojos Inuyasha, fue tu apellido lo que te llevo allí – explotó su temperamento contra él – piénsalo solo un poco, un crió que llega a EU y salta sin problemas a quántico, por favor.

- Eso me lo gane yo mismo – arremetió él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? – lo insultó, no le importaba – por que eras un pobre mediocre en ese entonces, todo lo que tenias era un padre con una gran cuenta en el banco que te hubiera comprado uno de los edificios del FBI para hacerte feliz.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

- Al contrario, se exactamente de lo que estoy hablando y por eso lo hago, Meimi y yo y todos los detectives comunes y corrientes lo sabemos excepto tú – sentía los ojos pesados, no tenía lógica lo que hacía y lo sabía, tenía que irse ya – no quiero trabajar más en este caso, no me interesa.

Un taxi pasó delante de ellos en ese momento, ella lo paró con una mano y subió presurosa a él, Inuyasha se quedó helado en su lugar sin lograr entender lo que había pasado, mientras ella se alejaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Con sumo cuidado y pesadez después de un día tan largo, últimamente todos los días se le hacían largos y pesados, aunque teniendo sobre ella ya casi 5 kilos de más no le extrañaba nada se sentó en la cama mientras la otra chica iba y venia por la habitación como un demonio de tasmania.

- No lo lograra sin ti – dijo calmada la chica de ojos celeste sentada en la cama un poco preocupada por la furia que exudaba por los poros su mejor amiga.

- No quiero ayudarlo Meimi – dijo caminando, recogiendo su maleta del armario y poniéndola abierta en la cama junto a la joven de abultado estomago – de hecho lo único que quiero justo ahora mismo es estar lo más lejos de él que sea posible.

La chica de cabello cobrizo iba y venia por toda la habitación, recogiendo sus cosas, metiendo todo sin orden en la maleta, en la mañana no la había desecho, Meimi lo había hecho por ella, y ahora estaba sentada incomoda en la cama.

- Kagome… - quiso hablar.

- No Meimi, puede ser que en el pasado me haya engañado a mi misma, pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo – se detuvo un momento en su carrera y casi pudo volver a ver a Inuyasha tan relajado al decir las cosas que dijo – estar con él me hace daño y nunca he sido masoquista.

- Kagome…

La joven puso la última prenda en la maleta y la cerró, una vez cerrada se quedo allí de pie, lagrimas calidas cayeron por sus mejillas y mojaron la piel de la maleta, lo sabía, sabía que estaba actuando como un animal herido, pero así se sentía.

- Y entonces esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, salir huyendo de él como _Bambi_.

- Yo no huyo

- A no y entonces ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo justo ahora?

Kagome de nuevo miro la maleta delante de ella, una de sus camisas asomaba casi entera presionada por el broche, estaba tomando sus cosas a toda prisa y yéndose de ese lugar. Meimi se acerco a ella y la rodeo de los hombros, Kagome se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella para que le fuera más fácil.

- Tómalo de alguien que estuvo huyendo de lo que la atemorizaba por años, lo único que logre con todo eso es lastimarme más a mi misma. – dijo recordando los años que había deseado ver los ojos de Daiki al menos una vez más y lo vacía que se había sentido en ese momento – por que estás aquí Kagome?

- Por que me enviaron aquí?

- De verdad

La verdad… la verdad era que ella estaba allí por que había deseado contra todas las reglas volver a ver lo de nuevo, cuando su jefe le había dicho que él estaría allí, una parte de su pecho se calentó mientras su cerebro le pedía dar la media vuelta, y ella había seguido a su corazón, cosa que no solía hacer casi nunca, siempre podía seguir a su estomago, él no la engañaba, pero su corazón, ese era un traidor de primera. Kagome sabía que el súbito deseo de su corazón al saber que vería de nuevo a Inuyasha Taisho era lo que en realidad la había empujado a ir a ese lugar, puede que una parte de ella también lo hubiera temido, que se hubiera negado, pero otra aun más fuerte, la misma que se había llenado de gozo al ver de nuevo sus ojos dorados era la que la había obligado a ir a ese lugar, esa era la verdad.

- Tú tampoco has cambiado amiga – dijo Meimi pacificadoramente – has pasado por muchas cosas que te han endurecido, pero no has cambiado mucho, ¿no es así?

- Muchas cosas Meimi – demasiadas de las que no quería hablar y esperaba que ella no preguntara – las mismas que me hacen querer pensar que el mundo no es tan malo como parece.

- Lo se, vamos – una sombra que hizo sus ojos grises se instalo en ellos, ellas habían pasado por lo mismo, solo esperaba que ella hubiera tenido tanta suerte como ella y hubiera salido sin mancha de en medio de la escoria – es mejor que descanses, lo que quieras hacer hazlo hasta mañana con la cabeza fría, no ahora, esta bien.

Ella quería decir que no, que quería alejarse de él en ese instante, conocía lo suficiente a Inuyasha (o eso quería creer) como para saber que no se quedaría solo con los brazos cruzados, pero Meimi no la dejaría, el movimiento forzado que hizo de empujar su maleta para que cayera ruidosamente al piso y que su ropa se desparramara en el suelo se lo demostró.

- Esta bien Meimi – dijo con un suspiro.

- En ese caso – dijo y le dio un beso en la frente – buenas noches amiga.

- Buenas noches Meimi.

Meimi salio despacio de la habitación dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Por eso se había enojado tanto, por eso se había ofendido hasta el limite, ella quería que Inuyasha no fuera como todos los criminales que había conocido, personas que la había usado solo a su beneficio, sin saber que todo lo que le pedían solo los hacía hundirse más, Inuyasha no debía ser así, él entre todas las personas que había conocido era el único que nunca había dejado esa marca en ella, quizás Meimi sería la unica persona que la entendería, por que sabía que había pasado casi por lo mismo que ella, con esos ojos celestes y ese cabello cobrizo, no podía ser de otro modo.

Pero él…

Como pudo se desvistió y en solo ropa intima se dejó caer en las sabanas blancas de la sencilla cama, lagrimas pesadas cayeron por sus ojos durante varios minutos.

No había deseado que él la usara por que en realidad, ella siempre lo había amado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha tenía los puños crispados y le dolía la cabeza después de leer aquel historial, si no lo estuviera leyendo no lo creería, no podía verla en medio de todas esas situaciones.

Cuando había llegado a su casa había estado buscando explicaciones al extraño comportamiento de su compañera, lo primero que hizo fue telefonear a un par de contactos que mantenía en Japón y pedir el historial laboral de Kagome Higurashi, paginas y paginas habían estado cayendo de su fax, había estado involucrada en muchas investigaciones, pero la usaban como un señuelo la mayor parte de las veces. Esa belleza casi exótica en medio de mujeres de pelo castaño y piel alabastro habían sido solo un mal para ella. Primero la había puesto en el engorroso trabajo de oficina durante un año completo. Inuyasha sabía de antemano que los investigadores de aburrían de ello con facilidad y al final desertaban, era una prueba inicial que solo los más pacientes y aptos pasaban, si no se descubría ninguna habilidad de los detectives en medio de ese lapso, estaban condenados a permanecer en ese departamento por siempre, pero había visto algo en Kagome, quizá su capacidad de sacar conclusiones, su habilidad para desenredar nudos de información, y su belleza por supuesto. Después de ese año, un año más había estado en comisiones especiales, más de 20 casos en un solo año como señuelo, había sido usada como lo que internamente se les llamaba "_dolls_" agentes hermosas que servían como amantes de criminales importantes, como distribuidoras, que eran usualmente las queridas de los que vendían drogas, o se incrustaban en los bajos mundos para detectar quien las vendía, lo que las obligaba a aparentar ser pordioseras, drogadictos, o prostitutas.

Debió ser excelente en eso dado la cantidad de casos en los que había estado en solo un año, con la belleza de cabellera caoba con reflejos azules y ojos color ámbar pulido no le extrañaba que así fuera, pero no dejaba de molestarle, era un trabajo muy peligroso, muchas morían si eran descubiertas en medio del trabajo.

Y ella tenía razón, él jamás había tenido que pasar por ello, las influencias de su padre lo habían mandado a las grandes ligas desde un principio, casos de terrorismo internacional, de fraudes millonarios, de asaltos a carteles, él mismo había asignado a agentes a las posiciones en las que habían puesto a Kagome.

De sobra sabía que esos agentes quedaban marcados por esas experiencias si no tenían cuidado de ellas, y Kagome no había sido la excepción. Se necesita fe, para trabajar con alguien más después de eso, y él… él había fallado la prueba.

No era verdad, nunca había visto a Kagome como solo "un poco de tiempo" cuando ella se lo había dicho con esa rabia infinita se había sentido como un puñetazo en su estomago, quiso desdecir esas palabras como ningunas otras en su vida

Sentía por dentro la urgencia de ir a buscarla en ese mismo instante, de hablar con ella, de convencerla en el acto de seguir en el caso, de decirle que no había querido decir lo que había dicho, que ella tenía que permanecer en el caso, su carrera dependía de ese caso, en medio de la información que su contacto le había enviado, había salido a relucir que la resolución de ese caso le daba carta abierta para el caso Yoshida, incluso en Estados Unidos el caso de la familia Yoshida había alcanzado relevancia, ella merecía estar en ese caso, tenía que estar allí, no podía abandonarlo todo solo por una diferencia con él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meimi lo recibió con una amplia y casi irónica sonrisa, sin duda su corto tiempo de casada le había enseñado un par de cosas, una que usualmente un hombre honrado no puede dormir si ha hecho algo incorrecto.

- Te estaba esperando Taisho – dijo dándole permiso de entrar

- Siento mucho la hora Meimi, pero es que… - le empezó a explicar.

- Shhh – puso un dedo en sus labios y le pidió silencio, sobre todo por la pequeña Chi que estaba dormida, Kagome, bueno, no lo sabía – lo se, Kagome me platico lo que había pasado, te tardaste mucho en llegar.

- Meimi yo… - trato explicarle.

- No me digas nada a mi, yo no lo necesito – dijo sentándolo en la sala – iré por Kagome con un poco de suerte aun estará despierta – la joven mujer con abultado estomago se detuvo un momento antes de dejar la habitación – solo te daré un consejo Inuyasha, se lo más sincero posible, Kagome afortunadamente es el tipo de persona con la que puedes abrir tu corazón sin que eso signifique una debilidad, confía en ella y ella confiara en ti.

Sin agregar nada más salio de la habitación dejándolo solo, se levantó del sillón sin poder poner orden en sus sentimientos, tenía razón, si él quería que Kagome volviera a confiar en él debía confiar en ella, pero era tan difícil aprender a confiar.

Miró sobre la chimenea de la casa, las fotos de Meimi, las de su boda, de su pequeña hija, de sus familias, algunas fotos con una religiosa del convento y con sorpresa vio entre ellas una foto de Kagome, la misma Kagome que él había conocido, con una sonrisa levemente apagada y sencilla lo cual era una extrañeza para él, Kagome solía tener la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo en todas sus fotos.

Un nudo se instalo en su estomago.

Kagome entró en la sala después de que Meimi le dijera que Inuyasha la esperaba, había estado dormitando solo un poco, la tristeza que sentía no la había dejado caer en un sueño profundo, así que cuando Meimi la había despertado se puso un albornoz y decidió con la cabeza clara ir a enfrentarlo, desearle suerte en el caso, pedirle una disculpa por haberlo insultado, tomar sus cosas al día siguiente y marcharse de allí, odiaba tener que hacerlo, por que de verdad había estado disfrutando de trabajar con él y aquel caso significaba tanto para su carrera.

Cuando lo encontró él estaba mirando las fotos en la chimenea, venia vestido solo con el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca remangada, lucia como si hubiera salido a prisa del hotel. ¿Habría pasado algo?

- luces triste en está foto – dijo sin voltearla ver aun pero sabiendo que estaba allí

- supongo que lo estaba.

- ¿Por qué?

Kagome ya había visto la foto antes en la chimenea, era una foto que se había tomado el primer día de instituto, en una reunión con Meimi y otras amigas habían intercambiado fotos de ese y otros momentos y Meimi se había quedado con ella, pero no le daría la satisfacción a él de saber por que se había llenado de tanta tristeza en ese entonces.

- No lo recuerdo – dijo como su mejor respuesta.

- Tenias la sonrisa más bonita que yo haya visto nunca ¿sabias?– dijo serenamente y se acercó a ella – la mitad del tiempo solo necesitaba verte sonreír para sentirme bien a pesar de lo que pasara a mi alrededor, algunas veces era suficiente recordar tu sonrisa para producir el mismo efecto –dijo sosteniéndola de un brazo por debajo del tejido suave de la bata, sintió como se le crispaba el bello de los brazos – me equivoque, no quise decir en realidad nada de lo que dije.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – lo miro a los ojos, la sinceridad destilaba de sus ojos.

- Si – la miro profundamente – la verdad es que, pensé tanto tiempo la decisión solo por ti y nunca te dije nada por que no sabía como hacerlo, la mitad de las veces la respuesta no era irme si no quedarme allí contigo.

Kami, quería abrazarlo, quería darle las gracias por ser tan sincero, tan honrado, tan fiel, casi quería decirle que lo quería, que lo amaba, pero aquello sería una completa tontería.

- Necesito que regreses al caso - suplicó - tú necesitas regresar al caso, se lo mucho que significa para ti.

- Tú no me necesitas Inuyasha – él no podía saber lo realmente mucho que significaba para ella, era su boleto de entrada al verdadero trabajo de detectives y no quería que lo supiera, lo comprometería. Quiso reír por como habían cambiado Inuyasha su estatus en su corazón del fango de nuevo al altar – eres completamente capaz de resolver esto sin mi ayuda.

- Te necesito allí Kagome – el agarré de su brazo la atrajo a él, el delicado aroma a manzanilla de su pelo, de su cuerpo lo atrapó – no podría confiar en nadie más que en ti para ayudarme en esto.

¿Como decirle que no? solo con verlo a los ojos podía ver que estaba siendo completamente honesto con ella, y ella también tenía su corazón en prenda con este caso.

Estaba a punto de responderle que si se quedaría cuando él la jaló contra si mismo y la encerró en sus brazos y puso un beso en sus labios.

Si había sabido maravillosa la noche anterior, esta vez lo era mucho más, el sabor que le regalaba la sorpresa y la sobriedad era inmejorable, el dulce sabor de sus labios rosas, fresco y limpio, la textura suave de su cabello color castaño y su persistente aroma a manzanilla, se coló no solo por sus sentidos si no hasta el fondo de su alma, Kami, él había estado loco por ella desde siempre, pero no se había dado cuenta de que el efecto era duradero.

El sabía… oh cielos no había una forma de describir a lo que él sabía, a una mezcla de sal, almizcle y testosterona, rica, varonil y apetecible esencia masculina que corría por sus venas y la daba un sabor almizclado a su saliva, antes de saberse en movimiento había subido sus brazos a su cuello y lo había abrazado con fuerza, había ahondado tanto como le parecía posible aquel beso, kami, sabía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba y lo había recordado siempre, deseó que no terminara nunca, que pudiera sentir el firme cuerpo de él pegado al suyo toda la noche, deseó poder besarlo hasta que saliera el sol.

El beso se fue tornando cada vez más intenso, el tener cerca los cuerpos se volvió insuficiente, él corrió sus manos por toda su espalda, jaloneo el cinturón del albornoz y lo desató, la prenda se abrió para dejar sólo la ropa interior de la chica cubriéndola por enfrente, las delicadas curvas y la piel calida se derritieron contra él, Inuyasha coló sus manos por su espalda desnuda, era maravilloso, sentir el calor de su cuerpo casi desnudo contra él.

El golpe súbito del deseo casi la mareó, cuando él habían pasado sus manos por su espalda sintió como si la quemara, ella se aferró a él con las fuerza, deseó también tironear de su camisa y que le permitiera tocar su piel, debía oler a perfume y sal como todo él, ¿Sabría igual? ¿Su cuerpo sería la misma ambrosia de su boca? Dejó la idea vagar en su cabeza mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y las hebras gruesas la acariciaban, gimió cuando él la abrazó con más fuerza y su pelvis quedó a la altura de la suya y sintió como el deseo lo afectaba a él también de manera visible.

Kami y como deseaba en ese justo momento en contra de todos las reglas sociales disfrutar de ese deseo.

Con reticencia fue Inuyasha quien rompió el beso, cuando la soltó y se alejo de ella dos pasos Kagome sentía que las piernas le fallarían, se sentía como si hubiera sido deshuesada y pudiera caer al piso si un a pluma chocaba con ella en ese momento ¡por que Inuyasha ya no la estaba abrazado! O peor aun ¡por que ya no la estaba besando!

- Kagome… – dijo debatiéndose entre su deseo de quedarse toda la noche besando esos labios rosas y el conocimiento de que si lo hacía no se conformaría solo con eso – ¿Te quedaras?

- Si – la realidad la golpeó y rápido se cerró el albornoz avergonzada – está bien me quedare.

- Bien – dijo tratando de recuperar su respiración, ¿Como se había acelerado tanto? ¿Y en tantos sentidos?– yo… yo quiero hablar contigo de esto cuando la misión termine, se que no podré hacerlo ahora, no podría manejar las dos cosas en mi cabeza en este momento, pero esto… - esto debe repetirse le grito su libido – esto no va a quedarse así, hablaremos de esto al final y debes quedarte aquí para eso, ¿Está bien?

- Está bien – dijo nerviosa.

- Bien ahora – dijo yendo a la puerta indeciso, los nervios lo mataban – será mejor que me vaya antes de que haga algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir.

Sin decir nada más salio de la casa de Meimi dejando a Kagome en la sala de estar, quieta, sin terminar de creer lo que había pasado.

Inuyasha la había besado….

Inuyasha Taisho la había abrazado… tocado… acariciado… la habían seducido.

Y si se lo hubiera permitido Inuyasha Taisho Le habría hecho el amor, allí mismo, el animo habían estado tan caldeado él habían estado tan "anatómicamente" preparado como ella que no hubieran logrado llegar a su habitación.

- Ok – dijo y se agachó a tomar su cinturón apretándolo rápido a su cintura - mi cerebro esta oficialmente desconectado hasta mañana.

Se arregló él cabello que Inuyasha le había desordenado y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes y se encerró allí sabiendo que no saldría hasta el día siguiente.

Después de que Kagome hubiera entrado a su habitación se oyó el "clic" más de una cerradura en la recamara principal, Meimi se sentó en la cama con una enorme sonrisa, estaba funcionando, esta vez, si los dos no metían la pata al final finalmente permanecerían juntos, el mero pensamiento la llenaba de felicidad y con ese pensamiento apagó la luz y se hundió en un profundo sueño de campanas de iglesia y vestidos blancos.

_Fin capitulo 3_

_Sábado 04 de Octubre de 2008_

_1:39 p.m. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora: sin duda la ultima parte es mi favorita, desde donde ella se baja del auto hasta que se va a la cama, la disfrute las dos veces que la hice.

Como les va pareciendo la historia? Lo se, lo se que gacho de mi parte dejar ir a nuestro querido chico de cabello dorado así de "preparado" jaja pero ya me conocen, me encanta hacerles la existencia complicada.

Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	5. Capitulo 4

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**TANTEIS**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Capitulo 4**_

**E**staba aun oscuro, cuando despertó, miró el reloj digital a su lado, 4:30 a.m. pero enseguida sintió el tirón en su vientre que la había despertado, lo odiaba, de verdad que detestaba que su vejiga estuviera reclamando su atención cada dos horas en promedio. Se levantó de la cama con un bostezo y buscó en sus pies las pantuflas suaves, a trompicones salió de su habitación y caminó a tientas por el pasillo que iba al servicio. Una vez que vació su vejiga salió del sanitario aun adormilada, fue con dirección de nuevo a su dormitorio, miró el pasillo vacío y vio al final la puerta que daba a la cocina abierta, dentro una pequeña y brillante luz roja. Camino despacio allí. Esa luz… si, era la luz de la cafetera electrónica, ¿Había dejado encendida la cafetera? Imposible, estaba segura de que la había apagado en el momento en que se había ido a la cama. Caminó a la cocina y entró, el ronroneo particular de la maquina, le avisó que sin duda estaba encendida, la apagó y se dispuso a salir de allí, pero cuando dio vuelta casi saltó del susto, su inquilina estaba sentada en el piso de la cocina con una taza de café en las manos.

- ¿Kagome?

- Si soy yo – dijo levantando la mirada solo la luz de un faro por la ventana iluminaba la habitación, su voz sonaba tan melancólica – disculpa si te asuste.

- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora amiga?

- No podía dormir.

La noche anterior había tenido toda la voluntad del mundo de ir a dormir y estar fresca y descansada para la misión del día siguiente pero, después de aquello que había pasado con Inuyasha, no, mejor no ir por el pensamiento de lo que él había hecho o lo que ella había hecho, era mejor dejarlo pensar lo que había pasado. Había sido simplemente imposible cerrar los ojos y descansar tranquilamente.

¿Por qué había ido él a perturbar la poca calma que aun le quedaba, realmente era muy injusto. Uno un puede simplemente ir y besar a una persona y decir que debían hablar después de dos años, no era justo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome sabía instintivamente que lo que le iba a decir no iba a gustarle, quizás estaba molesto por lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero no había sido su culpa, él había sido quien diera marcha atrás no ella, no sabía que estaba lista, pero estaba dispuesta.

Pero desde que había llegado a su casa y le había dicho si podía salir un momento, con esos ojos dorados tan llenos de bruma sabía que no iba a ser una plática agradable.

- Inuyasha – dijo ella a su lado mientras el miraba hacia la nada – ¿Qué pasa?

- Me… - dijo con voz dudosa – me voy a Estados Unidos.

Kagome dio un paso atrás como si la hubiera golpeado de pronto, la idea reboto un momento dentro de su cabeza ¿Irse? ¿A Estados Unidos? ¿De que estaba hablando?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto desconcertada.

- Desde que terminamos el instituto – le empezó a explicar él – le pedí a mi padre que me consiguiera un lugar en una escuela de policía, y él ha encontrado el mejor y el lugar me está esperando.

- Pero… - ella se quedo muda – pe… - se concentro en recuperar el habla – Estados Unidos, ¿Por qué tan lejos? hay muchas otras esuelas aquí y apuesto a que son geniales, no tienes por que irte tan lejos.

- Quiero ir – respondió con voz lacónica.

Una serie de escalofríos empezó a recorrerla de arriba abajo, eso significaba que se iría por mucho tiempo, no lo vería por varios años, sintió las lagrimas calientes empezar a formarse en sus ojos presa de la desesperación.

- Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

- Creo que lo mejor – dijo vacilante con voz apenas audible – que lo mejor es que terminemos.

- ¿Que?

- Escúchame Kagome, no se cuanto tiempo estaré lejos y no creo que sea justo para ti que te pida que me esperes, no estoy seguro siquiera de regresar a Japón.

- Pero… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Mejor para quién? ¡Para mi no! – dijo y lo enfrentó cara a cara, sabía que las lagrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas pero no le importo – no puedes irte Inuyasha, no puedes solo dejarme aquí sin más.

- Kagome… - no sabía que decir, no lo entendería – quiero ir.

- Hay un montón de escuelas Inuyasha – dijo con desesperación, sentía que el alma se le salía por la garganta – un montón y estoy segura de que podrías conseguir lugar en todas ellas, no tienes por que irte tan lejos.

- En Estados Unidos está la mejor fuerza de policía del mundo Kagome – dijo con énfasis – es un país donde siempre están pasando cosas grandes, si me quedara…

- Entonces llévame contigo – dijo y lo abrazó por el pecho enterró su rostro en su pecho y no pudo más que llorar – por favor, no puedes dejarme aquí no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no ha significado nada para ti, todo lo que paso solo ayer.

- Claro que importó – dijo con voz rota y sosteniendo su cabeza – por eso, es que no permití llegar hasta el final.

- Pero a mi no me importa – dijo mirándolo – yo quiero estar contigo, escucha – trato de calmarse y se limpio el rostro – justo ahora no puedo irme por que saber que mamá no me dejaría pero estoy segura de que en un par de meses puedo estar libre, y si no, y me escapare y entonces…

- No – dijo terminantemente y la sacó de su pecho – no puedo hacerte eso Kagome, tu lugar está aquí.

La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sabía que decir, él realmente y simplemente no quería que ella estuviera con él.

- Debemos terminar Kagome – dijo con frialdad – lo siento.

- Ve… - Kami, sentía que el corazón no le latía – vete.

Inuyasha la soltó y ella lo vio bajar las escaleras del templo, después se arrodilló en el suelo frente al goshimboku y todo fue negro de pronto, había perdido el sentido.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Con esfuerzo Meimi tomó una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina y se sentó con un largo suspiro, su mejor amiga estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no lo notó.

- Estoy enamorada de él, después de tanto tiempo aun sigo enamorada de él – dijo sin más, una lagrima corrió tibia por su mejilla derecha y se evaporó en su cuello – mañana… no mejor dicho el día de hoy atraparemos a Miho Tsukino, después de eso Inuyasha regresara a Estados Unidos a alguno de sus importantes casos y yo volveré a Kyoto, al caso Yoshida y pondré a una madre e hija en la cárcel y después, me daré cuenta de que estoy enamorada y sola.

- Kagome…

- Sabes – dijo con una risa irónica – es gracioso, el único motivo por el que yo este aquí y ahora es por que perseguía lo mismo que él, me tarde en comprender que si perseguíamos lo mismo un día nuestros camino se cruzarían de nuevo, anoche… anoche dijo que al terminar el caso hablaríamos de esto, pero no tiene ningún sentido, cada uno hemos seguido nuestro propio camino, hacia el mismo lugar si, juntos, pero al mismo tiempo separados, no hay de que hablar, así que cuando Miho Tsukino este en la cárcel yo me marchare, es más ya prepare mi maleta.

Meimi se sintió ansiosa, ¡Oh si! De los dos que tenía que ser Kagome quien metiera la pata hasta el fondo. Quiso decirle que eso estaba mal, que debía darle al menos una oportunidad para hablar, que no podía solo irse así como así, que debía darse una oportunidad de amarlo, pero no pudo antes de que pudiera empezar Kagome se levantó del piso, vació el resto del café en el fregadero y puso a aclarar la taza.

- Es hora de trabajar – respiró profundo – Esto amiga es por ti, por limpiar el nombre de Saint Tail, solo por eso me quedo.

- Gracias.

Kagome salió de la cocina, tomó un baño, se cambio y a las 5:00 a.m. estaba lista para partir, se despidió de Meimi con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Inuyasha entró directamente a la comisaría, todo el lugar parecía en actividad, personas iban y venían con algún asunto, pero él tenía sus propias ocupaciones fue directamente a la oficina del jefe de policía y no se espero del todo lo que vería.

Curioso fue ver al jefe de policía casi sentada en las piernas del joven de cabello rubio con una de esas sonrisas de las que se denominaban "sonrisas tontas"

- Buenos días – dijo sin prestarles mucha atención aunque la joven de cabello dorado se había parado enseguida sonrojada

- Pues parece que no para todos, _boss_ – dijo su asistente al ver las profundas ojeras del joven detective y su inmediata búsqueda de cafeína – ¿Hubo juerga anoche? Eso no es bueno, es como tener una orgía antes de un juego de _soccer_.

- Oh cállate quieres Steve, no estoy de humor – dijo con una expresión mal humorada redundante en su rostro y apurando un sorbo largo de café.

- Eso salta a la vista – respondió el chico.

- Me alegra que alguien se este divirtiendo mientras nosotros trabajamos – dijo aludiendo a la pareja, suficiente tenía con el sarcasmo de su asistente, no necesitaba que tuviera a la jefe de policía en su bolsillo.

- Bueno, es cosa buena de tener detectives tan buenos, yo solo me hago cargo de lo administrativo – dijo finalmente la joven rubia subiéndose en su escritorio cruzando las piernas – evidentemente me da tiempo para divertirme.

- ¿Ha llegado ya Kagome? – pregunto Inuyasha mientras se servia la segunda taza.

- Ah, que si ha llegado – dijo con un tono molesto Lina – prácticamente se ha adueñado del lugar desde que esta aquí, ha llegado antes de que amaneciera, ha puesto a moverse a varios agentes pasándome por encima como si no existiera siquiera.

- ¿Dónde esta ahora? – preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado la queja de Lina

- Creo que quemado tensión – ignoro su falta de interés en ella, estaba acostumbrada después de todo – ha estado la ultima media hora aporreando un saco en el gimnasio.

Sin decir siquiera adiós, Inuyasha dejó la taza en la mesa y salio de la oficina. Steve alcanzó a Lina de la cintura con una sonrisa divertida.

- Debería por lo menos ser discreto no te parece – dijo casi ronroneando en su cuello.

- Uhm supongo que hay quienes lo manejan mejor que otros, aunque… quien quisiera tener a la completa atención de un hombre como ese.

Steve frunció el seño, que tenía su jefe que parecía que todas las mujeres se derritieras por él, bueno a él le correspondía poner un poco del otro lado de la balanza, puso un beso en el cuello de la jefa de policía y dejo a la química actuar.

Inuyasha estaba a 10 pasos de la puerta del gimnasio cuando escuchó los golpes fieros en el saco, abrió la puerta silenciosamente para no perturbarla y la halló allí. Una descarga de deseo invadió su cuerpo. La chica estaba vestida solo con leotardo negro y mallas blancas cortas, las dos piezas enfundaban en mejor cuerpo que él hubiera visto en toda su vida, piernas, cadera, cintura, busto, todo como una deliciosa estatua griega, su cabello estaba desordenado por todos lados, hebras cobrizas en su pecho y su espalda, una ligera capa de sudor en su frente y una mirada que hablaba solo de determinación y furia, sus mejillas y labios rojos por la circulación de la sangre.

Sacudió su cabeza y tragó saliva para poder acercarse a ella, de sobra sabía que lo había pasado en la casa de Meimi contribuía a la tensión de la chica además del caso en el que estaban metidos, este era el peor momento sin duda para redescubrir su cariño y su deseo por esa chica en particular.

- Kagome… la llamó cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca

La chica volteó en un reflejo y le lanzó un golpe rápido y fuerte que él a duras penas pudo detener con su mano derecha y dejó escociendo la palma de su diestra.

- ¡Epa!… - soltó la mano de Kagome y frotó sus manos entre si, Ok, ella estaba molesta, pero no era para como para que lo recibiera a golpes.

- Diantre Taisho – dijo molesta de verdad, odiaba que la interrumpieran mientras entrenaba, solía ensimismarse siempre mucho – no me llames así mientras golpeo algo.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – no era mi intención asustarte.

La chica le dio la espalda preparada para seguir su rutina, él pasó delante de ella y sostuvo el saco. Ella trató de ignorar que él estaba allí y siguió atacando el saco duro y pesado.

- Tsukino visitó esta mañana el museo – dijo sin dejar sus golpes perder el ritmo, casi como si no se dirigiera a él, como su estuviera retomando ideas en voz alta - fue la primera visitante y fue tan lógica que fue directamente al salón donde se presentara el ángel negro, miro los lugares donde están las cámaras y se escurrió por una puerta de personal y logró salir por el techo, de allí a la escalera de incendio, creo que fue a comprobar su ruta de escape.

- Supongo que después de eso ya no hay ninguna duda de que sea ella la impostora – dijo descartado la ultima duda que le hubiera quedado al respecto.

- ¿Tenías dudas a caso? – dijo golpeando un poco más duro, vio a Inuyasha ajustar sus pies para que no lo desestabilizara – desde el día de ayer he pedido que la sigan para ver si se reunía con algún cómplice o adelantaba la fecha de el robo, siempre he estado segura de que era ella, solo resta atraparla – una leve nota de tensión de regó en su tono de voz – Yo estaré en el techo, la quiero en mis manos.

- Iré contigo – le respondió.

- No – dijo dando el último golpe en el saco, después empezó a descansar sus músculos.

- Quiero estar allí – replicó – es mi caso.

- No, es mi caso Taisho – dijo casi molesta, tomó una toalla y se limpió el sudor de la cara – tú solo me harías sombra, si quieres cuando regreses a Estados Unidos puedes presumir todo lo que quieras, pudiste haberla tomado en tus propias manos en lo que a mi respecta, pero en lo que se entregue a la policía de Japón, quiero el crédito.

- ¿Quieres el crédito? – dijo con incredulidad.

- Lo necesito, llámame orgullosa, egoísta, mezquina si quieres, no me importa pero este caso es uno de los más importantes en mi carrera – dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos – necesito el crédito de esta captura lo sabes.

- Y tú me llamabas a mi… – quiso reclamarle su anterior arranque relacionado en aprovecharse del nombre de su padre.

- Esto es completamente diferente, yo quiero el crédito, por que pienso ganármelo – lo interrumpió – y _Tsukino_ no es Saint Tail, prometí en Kyoto la captura de la impostora, y se la llevare. No necesito que me hagas sombra.

- Yo no…

La chica planeó abandonar ese lugar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, él no se lo permitió, la alcanzó sosteniéndola de un brazo, sus ojos dorados llameaban.

- Yo no pretendo hacerte sombra – dijo enfrentándola – eres mi compañera, lo que quiero es ayudarte, protegerte.

- No necesito tu protección Taisho – dijo dejando escapar un poco de furia contenida – si de verdad quieres ayudarme no te cruces en mi camino.

- Da la casualidad que no tienes opción Kagome – dijo jalándola cerca de él – tú estas tan metida en el mío como yo en el tuyo.

- Muy bien – dijo controlando su temperamento – en cuanto este caso se termine resolveremos ese pequeño problema, por el momento yo te recomiendo que me dejes trabajar en paz.

- Tú lo has dicho, cuanto esto termine lo resolveremos – sostuvo su brazo más fuerte – mientras tanto, no pienso dejarte subir allí sola.

- Da la casualidad que o me dejas hacerlo o en este mismo instante me largo de aquí y no esta abierto a discusión – sus ojos mostraban fuego en ese momento – tómalo o déjalo.

Inuyasha casi deseó gruñir, la soltó por fin del brazo, miró como ella no se frotaba siquiera las marcas rojas de sus manos.

- Solo una oportunidad Kagome – no dijo más, pero no tenía pensado dejarla subir de ningún modo pero seguir discutiendo con ella no le daría resultado, ella era la ayuda en el caso si el decía en el momento correcto "no subes", no lo haría – ella puede ser muy escurridiza.

- Solo necesito una oportunidad y dudo mucho que sea tan escurridiza como la original, puedo manejar eso – dijo con una mirada afilada – ahora si me permites debo darme un baño, a las 12 tenemos una reunión con el dueño de la estatua, quiere un seguro de que su obra estará intacta.

Inuyasha ya no respondió pero la soltó y la dejó avanzar sola, fue de pronto extraño no escuchar sus tacones en el pasillo, se había empezado a acostumbrar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La noche era silenciosa, el jardín que estaba frente al museo estaba a oscuras, si lo podías ver desde el edificio podías ver pequeños focos rojos en cada jardinera, lejos de eso parecía tan común y corriente como lo había sido siempre. Dentro por las puertas de cristal podía verse un guardia recargado en la pared aparentemente dormido, pero eso era solo un señuelo, dicho guardia solo tenía los ojos cerrados y detrás de él y en todo el edificio había más agentes, de arriba abajo. En el techo estaba uno de los elementos más importantes, una figura silenciosa vestida de un traje de _lycra_ negra que modelaba una figura perfecta, tenía puestos unos anteojos de visión nocturna, ajusto el arma en su cadera y ajustó el audífono en su oído y sintonizo la frecuencia correcta en el radio.

- Te detesto lo sabes – dijo siendo el primer mensaje que recibió, la voz profunda y varonil de la persona que hablaba se podía percibir incluso con la distorsión eléctrica – no se como demonios los convenciste de que yo te había dado la orden pero no puedes estar allí.

- No seas mentiroso Inuyasha – dijo con una sonrisa divertida – me adoras, y por eso me dejaras justo en este lugar.

Había sido complicado, primero lograr separarse del detective el tiempo suficiente para que la dejaran subir a la azotea que sería en sitio de huida de la impostora, pero estaba completamente decidida a capturarla con sus propias manos.

- ¿Por que me haces las cosas tan complicadas Higurashi? – casi quiso gritarle de la frustración que sentía - es peligroso estar allá arriba.

- Deja de sobreprotegerme Taisho Jr. – le respondió con humor – no soy ninguna novata lejos de lo que crees, se lo que hago, además es demasiado tarde para dar un paso atrás.

- Demonios.

Kagome sonrió al imaginar el arranque del joven detective, lo sabía tan bien como ella. Era la hora señalada, la impostora no tardaría mucho en llegar, solo faltaba la ultima parte del intrincado plan.

Había de reconocer que la chica era inteligente, esa mañana había planeado su vía de escape, incomoda y extraña si lo que robaría sería esa estatua, no era tan grande como el ave de acero, pero debía pesar al menos 20 kilos. Después de eso había regresado a la cuidad y había comprado un boleto para la función de las 1o de la noche del cine local, y al final había ido a una restaurante en el centro y tomado un café con una chica muy parecida a ella, le había dado un sobre donde debía venir una cantidad de dinero y el boleto de cine.

Había formado una coartada, Kagome estaba asombrada cuando el agente que la seguía se lo dijo, al parecer no era tan descuidada como habían pensado.

Después de eso había regresado a la carpa donde habría una función a las 6 de la tarde, que terminaría a las 9, todos darían su corroboración a su coartada en la carpa.

Pero la policía no se había quedado en sus laureles ese día, de hecho todo aquel día había sido un ir y venir interminable, cada agente que debía cuidar las salidas de Seika había sido colocado en su lugar, todos los que vigilaban el museo a incógnito también, y los del interior, además de todos los artilugios que Lina había instalado en el salón donde la estatua estaba resguardada, y en la estatua misma.

Inuyasha y Kagome habían trabajado mano a mano en la organización de los guardias, en que debía hacer cada uno en su lugar, la misión era capturarla no lastimarla, pero el ingrediente clave era el de la azotea y esa, a pesar incluso de Inuyasha, había sido Kagome.

- Un auto se acerca – dio el aviso uno de los agentes a todos los agentes en el radio.

- Debe ser ella, todos alerta y a sus posiciones.

Justo a las 11:00 p.m. la alarma silenciosa se activo, en las cámaras se podía ver a la silenciosa y casi invisible figura negra entrar por uno de los ductos de aire, como colgaba una cuerda que activo el siguiente sistema de invasión por el sonido y la casi invisible vibración de la punta contra el piso. Todo se estaba gravando como evidencia, pero cuando la chica estuvo en el piso dejó a sus pies un extraño artefacto y las cámaras se apagaron, al igual que todos los sistemas de seguridad.

- Atención a todos – Inuyasha avisó a todos por la radio, benditas fueran las baterías – ella trae un aro, nos hemos quedado ciegos, no la pierdan afuera, adentro es imposible seguirla.

- Muy astuta – dijo Kagome en su lugar en la azotea.

Había ese tipo de dispositivos que podían provocar un corte en la energía eléctrica mediante pulsos electromagnéticos, seguro lo había robado en alguna de las tiendas de tecnología en Tokio, en lo que Saint Tail había usado magia, ella había recurrido la tecnología, se había tomado muchas molestias en realidad en su trabajo de imitación, seguro Meimi casi se sentiría halagada.

- Kagome – escuchó la voz de Inuyasha en la radio – ¿Kagome estas allí?

- No tengo ningún mejor lugar al cual ir – respondió la chica en su escondite y en voz baja.

- Esta subiendo por el ducto del ascensor – la informó Inuyasha – ¿No dijiste que iría por una de las escaleras de servicio?

- Déjame adivinar, ¿Esas cerraduras no funcionan por electricidad? – seguro la misma _Tsukino_ lo había olvidado.

- Esta en tu cancha Kagome.

Si, lo estaba, apagó la radio cuando escuchó a la chica salir del ducto del ascensor, estaba de espadas y halaba una cuerda con las dos manos, era una brillante cuerda de escalar montaña, eran prácticamente irrompibles, seguro había pensado en bajar la estatua con esa misma por la escalera, no tendría que cargarla solo dejarla colgada, con un poco de suerte caería en algún lugar suave que ella había preparado, ¿Qué tipo de auto había traído? Cabía la posibilidad que uno de los motores de carga de la carpa, una mullida lona soportaría la estatua sin dificultad.

Muy inteligente, ¿Cual era la probabilidad que no trajera armas?

El ángel negro finalmente subió a la azotea y la chica se sentó en el piso un momento recuperando el aliento, toda la oscuridad a su alrededor la habían casi invisible, pero Kagome la tenía muy bien localizada mediante los lentes de visión nocturna, tenía una mochila a su lado, si ella traía algo con que agredir seguro venia allí, el traje de gato que vestía no parecía tener lugar donde ocultar algo.

Con cautela Kagome empezó a acercarse, desenfundó su arma con la mayor cautela posible, con pasos mudos cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche, _Tsukino_ se ponía ya de pie.

- Levanta las manos muy lentamente _Tsukino_.

Su voz vibró con furia, la chica se movió a su izquierda queriendo alcanzar su bolsa, Kagome notó el movimiento enseguida y disparó contra la bolsa, el bulto se movió unos centímetros más allá.

- Dije levanta las manos – repitió con más energía – y ponlas detrás de tu cabeza.

- Yo… - la chica levantó las manos y con calma las puso en su nuca – me rindo, me rindo, yo soy la ladrona Saint Tail, no estoy robando esto para mi, es por que…

- Por favor no me hagas reír, tú no eres Saint Tail – dijo tomando una de sus manos poniéndola en su espalda y colocando una esposa.

- Si lo soy – insistió la impostora – lo juro, es solo que nunca lograron atraparme, de verdad, todavía conservo todo lo que he robado y…

- Guarda silencio, no has oído decir que todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra, claro eso y que tienes derecho a un abogado – había puesto las esposas en sus dos manos.

- Por favor detective ayúdeme, ustedes debe ser tan compasiva conmigo como lo fue antes el detective Astro Jr., - suplicó la ladrona ya esposada con un tono metálico y desesperado – yo soy Saint Tail, lo juro.

- Puede que eso se lo tragara la mitad del mundo _Tsukino_, pero yo no – dijo a su oído cuando vio que los demás agentes que estaban llegando entre ellos Inuyasha – da la casualidad que yo si se quien fue Kaitou Saint Tail.

Los agentes dentro del edificio llegaron a su lado y ella empujó a la chica contra ellos, se sacudió las manos.

- Llévensela, es todo el show que tendrá esta coche – dijo y volteó a ver a Inuyasha – lo recuerdas Taisho, _It's_ _Showtime_ siempre me pareció gracioso.

El no le respondió siquiera, si no que la abrazó fuerte, se sintió un momento desconcertada, y empezó a sentirse incomoda, los agentes a su alrededor empezaban a verlos con sonrisas de circunstancias.

- Taisho suéltame – empezó a forcejear, la idea de darles ese espectáculo a todos los agentes que estaban con ellos la ponía muy incomoda – nos están mirando.

- Me asuste de muerte Kagome – dijo sin soltarla – maldición, tu radio estaba apagado y se escucha un disparo en medio de la oscuridad, había necesidad de que usaras tu endemoniada arma.

- La había si en su bolsa encuentras algún tipo de arma – se defendió, que creía él que usaba su arma por placer – no sabía si la tenía pero no me iba a arriesgar.

- No debiste estar aquí desde un principio – la regañó.

- Debía, la atrape – dijo triunfante – Al final todo tu organizado plan solo necesitaba de una persona en el lugar y momento adecuando y con las agallas bien puestas – él quiso replicar pero ella no lo dejó, sabía que su orgullo le reclamaría más que su razón – aunque claro, no yo soy infalible, si ella me hubiera descubierto primero, hubiera sido completamente necesario para poder atraparla, la atrapamos Inuyasha – su expresión se suavizo y dijo más para si que para él – el nombre de Saint Tail esta limpio ahora.

- Lo se.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lo que siguió después fue lo menos complicado, la declaración de _Tsukino_ había sido larga, inconclusa, y sin importancia, todo lo que había usado para defenderse era que ella era como Saint Tail, que robaba para ayudar a las personas, cosa que no era cierta por supuesto y todos supusieron que era mentira, todas las evidencias estaban en su contra. La bolsa que tenía consigo en el momento del robo además de una bomba de humo, un arma y equipo para escalar tenía una especie de diario donde ella escribía las ofertas que le había hecho por cada cosa que había robado, y donde las tenía escondidas, afortunadamente no había vendido ninguna aun, también estaban detallados los planes para robar un raro especien de lagarto en vías de extinción del mismo laboratorio que había ella asaltado para robar un huevo, otro caso muy sonado e incluso quien le compraría dicho animal, pues no lo podría conservar con ella.

Inuyasha y Kagome apenas habían obtenido la información había dado el pitazo para asegurar la carpa y no pudo ser más a tiempo, pues la carpa había empezado a levantarse preparándose para huir. Era obvio que la gente en la carpa eran todos cómplices de los robos cometidos por Miho Tsukino pero no lo habían logrado. Todas las cosas robadas estaban enterradas justo bajo la lona en el escenario principal, todas enterradas en un baúl de madera grande, afortunadamente integras.

Así los 10 integrantes de la carpa fueron llevados a la comisaría de la policía, la declaración de todos había terminado hasta bien entrada la mañana, eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana cuando todos los integrales en los delitos, habían sido ya encarcelados y seguirá un juicio para dictar la condena.

El trabajo de los detectives había terminado.

Cuando los dos detectives pudieron salir de la sala de interrogatorio estaban completamente exhaustos, los dos tenían alrededor de 36 horas en vigilia, Kagome parecía apenas poder mantener sus ojos abiertos pero lucía satisfecha.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa de Meimi? –le ofreció él con amabilidad.

- En realidad espero que hagas algo mejor por mi –dijo con cansancio – sal por la puerta principal y has la declaración a la prensa, desde que llegamos vi una camioneta de la televisora local y lo más seguro es que en este momento estén invadiendo la recepción, yo no puedo más.

- Lo entiendo, la adrenalina, es extenuante – se quitó el saco negro y se lo pasó por los hombros, ella lucia casi pálida – descansa, iré a verte en un par de horas, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Ella no le respondió con palabras, si no que levantó su mano para acunar su mejilla, lo miró con la mayor ternura que pudo encontrar en su corazón.

- Te quiero – dijo sin pensar y vio los ojos de Inuyasha abrirse ampliamente – siempre te quise.

- Kagome…

Ella se levantó en las puntas de sus pies y puso un beso delicado y suave en sus labios, Kami, la despedida siempre sabía tan amarga que quería hacerla lo más dulce posible, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas pero no las dejó abandonarla, lo soltó y lo miró al rostro, lucia tan feliz.

- Gracias.

Dio al vuelta sosteniendo el saco en sus hombros para abandonar el edificio por la puerta trasera, Inuyasha tenía un mal presentimiento de ese "gracias" había sonado más como un "adiós" salio a la recepción y vio como ya los reporteros acosaban a la recepcionista, tomó un profundo aliento y fue a enfrentar a la jauría de periodistas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El taxi llegó a la casa de Meimi después de solo 15 min., lo había consultado demasiado con su conciencia pero había tomado una decisión, se iría, justo en ese mismo instante ella se marcharía de allí y no la iba a poder detener.

Meimi le había dado una copia de la llave de la casa el día anterior, así que no tocó a la puerta por si ella seguía aun dormida, cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrar a su mejor amiga en los brazos de el joven de cabello oscuro compartiendo un beso de telenovela, la chica estaba firmemente sujeta de su cuello y él la tenía levantada por la espalda unos centímetros del piso como si no pesara nada, como si quisiera meterla dentro de su cuerpo en ese abrazo y beso.

De pronto no supo que hacer, estuvo tentada a guardar completo silencio y salir de la casa y tocar la puerta como era debido, pero antes de poder marcha atrás chocó con una maleta en el piso, era evidente que el joven detective acaba de llegar, cuando ellos se soltaron y la voltearon a ver, las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron por completo de rojo.

- Lo siento – se apresuro a decir – yo lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención.

- Kagome – el joven que aun abrazaba a su amiga, la volteo a ver con una sonrisa en ese momento tenía los más asombrosos ojos verdes que ella hubiera visto en su vida, por lo regular lucían oscuros pero lleno de esa chispa parecían casi agua marina.

- Siempre has tenido el don de la oportunidad verdad amiga – respondió Meimi sonriente – esa es Kagome.

Finalmente Daiki soltó a Meimi y la puso en el piso, cuando ambos se miraron soltaron una pequeña risa cómplice y Kagome… Dios, sintió tanta envidia.

- Lo siento – dijo realmente apenada – debí haber tocado.

- Por algo te di una llave amiga, no era necesario – dijo y miro a su esposo ruborizada – bueno dentro de 5 minutos

- No creo que ella necesite saber eso Meimi – dijo un poco sonrojado el detective – estaba a punto de ir a la comisaría para saber que había pasado con la investigación

- En ese caso te alegrara saber las noticias – dijo sin poder esconder su satisfacción – la capturamos anoche así que la investigación está terminada.

- ¿En serio? – intervino Meimi en la platica – que gusto me da

- Caray – dijo el joven – yo que me apresure todo lo posible para poder estar en medio de está.

- Lo siento, se te escapo otra vez

- Se te escapo otra ves – dijo divertida Meimi – pero debes estar muerta, vamos pasa, date un baño y duerme un poco, creo que no has dormido desde anteanoche.

- De hecho, solo venia por mi maleta Meimi, mi taxi me espera afuera – dijo un poco apenada – recibí un fax de Kyoto y debo irme ya, los abogados pidieron reducir la prorroga de juicio para el caso Yoshida y debo estar allá cuanto antes

- ¿Lo sabe Inuyasha? – le preguntó su amiga.

- No – dijo apenada, Meimi sabía tan bien como ella que aquello era solo la mitad de la verdad, ella estaba huyendo – pero es mejor así.

- Kagome… - quiso decirle algo pero la presión de una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo.

- Meimi – le dijo como un ligero regaño su esposo – ¿Qué te he dicho antes?

Meimi se recogió, el libre albedrío, cada persona toma sus decisiones malas o buenas y se atiene a las consecuencias. Pero ella había dedicado tanto tiempo de su vida a desear ayudar, a corregir las cosas que hacían desgraciadas a las personas a su alrededor, que no soportaba ver como una de sus mejores amigas se alejaban del amor por un motivo inútil.

- Si me lo preguntas el libre albedrío apesta Daiki – dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, su mejor amiga la miro como si esa no pudiera ser la misma Meimi que ella había conocido en su adolescencia, jamás hubiera imaginado escuchar algo como eso de su boca.

- Meimi… - dijo su esposo en un tono sereno, como acostumbrado a esa actitud, la miro seriamente y ella supo lo que esa mirada quería decir.

- Espero que tengas suerte amiga – dijo dándole un abrazo – mucha suerte también en el caso Yoshida, supongo que Inuyasha vendrá en un rato más.

- Si – dijo tímida, había estado preparada para que Meimi tratara de detenerla, que le dijera cualquier cosa que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, no para su silencio, su silencio la desconcertaba aun más. – espero no provocarte ningún problema con eso.

- Se que estará molesto – dijo con resignación, ella también lo estaba – pero se le pasara, no es como si no fuera su culpa después de todo.

- Gracias.

Daiki las había dejado para ir por la maleta de Kagome y de paso traía a su hija en brazos, Kagome recibió su maleta, el taxi que la esperaba afuera pito para llamarla.

- Me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos tiempo para un café o algo así – dijo Daiki sosteniendo a su hija contra su pecho – espero que vengas pronto para poder degustarlo, me gustaría saber los detalles de nuestro plan imaginario.

- Muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa amable, Meimi en serio había escogido bien – volveré lo más pronto posible.

Abrazó una vez más a su amiga con afecto y a su esposo como a su hija. Era una pena tener que irse tan pronto pero en ese momento sería lo mejor, el tiempo se encargaría de disipar el coraje de Inuyasha, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

- Hasta pronto amiga.

- Hasta pronto Kagome, te deseo mucha suerte y que Dios te proteja.

- Igualmente.

El claxon del taxi afuera sonó por tercera vez y Kagome salio de la casa para abordarlo. En cuanto subió dio la instrucción al chofer de llevarla al aeropuerto y hacía allá enfilo.

Era lo mejor, todo debía volver a la normalidad y así sería.

_Fin capitulo 4_

_Sábado 04 de Octubre de 2008_

_3:57 p.m. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: saben estaba pensando que todas mis protagonistas en un momento u otro hacen lo mismo, todas y cada una terminan huyendo del la persona que aman, cielos me da miedo por que supongo que eso habla mucho de mi personalidad

Bueno, se lo diré a mi psiquiatra en mi próxima sesión de electrochoque.

Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	6. Capitulo 5

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**TANTEIS**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**Capitulo 5**

Zapatillas…

Varios de los agentes en la oficina al escuchar el particular sonido se alisaron las corbatas y se acomodaron un poco el cabello, hubo quien incluso comió una menta o dos, solo para estar seguro de que su aliento sería bueno cuando diera los buenos días.

- Buenos días – dijo para todos la dulce voz femenina.

- Buenos días detective Higurashi – respondieron casi todos con educación.

Ella siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta la sala común donde había una cafetera llena de el liquido recién preparado, allí una asistente estaba esperándola con el rostro iluminado.

- Buenos días Det. Higurashi.

- Buenos días Mitsuki – dijo sirviéndose una taza llena de café recién hecho, no era el mejor pero la ayudaría a subirse la adrenalina en minutos.

- Le tengo muy buenas noticias – dijo sin abandonar su expresión de ilusión del rostro – ha llegado una copia de la resolución del caso Yoshida – dijo entregándole una carpeta.

Kagome soltó enseguida la taza de café y abrió la carpeta: Kaho y Chitose Yoshida Culpables de todos los cargos.

No pudo evitar un sentimiento de suficiencia, ese caso la pondría en el mapa, con un poco de suerte la pondría en el caso que estaba empezando a investigarse sobre un secuestro de el hijo de un importante empresario en China, tendría que moverse enseguida pero todavía estaba a tiempo.

- Parece que tenía usted razón detective Higurashi, después de todo lo que la unidad reclamo por haber puesto por tierra su investigación.

- Bueno lo importante no era la promoción del escuadrón si no que se hiciera justicia.

- Así es, también le tengo otra muy buena noticia, ha llegado también una copia de la resolución del juez del caso de Saint Tail

- El caso Tsukino, Mitsuki.

- Cierto, cierto lo olvidaba, esta en la oficina del jefe.

- Gracias.

- Pero detective Higurashi espere.

Kagome entro en la oficina de el jefe de policía, no estaba en su escritorio, no tenía tiempo para preguntarle donde había puesto el archivo, fue a su escritorio y por fortuna el archivo estaba allí mismo encima de los demás. Lo tomo en sus manos y empezó a leer.

Tsukino Miho:

Culpable del cargo de robo e autor intelectual de aproximadamente 10 casos más.

Culpable de diversos casos de fraude y robo en otras 19 ciudades más.

Ouch eso iba a ser una condena muy larga, ya había supuesto ella que en su profesión de nómada había cometido más de un delito en su vida, pero esos eran bastantes.

También estaban las sentencias de los demás cómplices, todos por complicidad, no se había demostrado que hubieran contribuido activamente en todos los demás delitos, había conseguido una sentencia corta o un pago alto de fianza.

- Si – dijo cerrando el archivo – el nombre de Saint Tail ha quedado limpio.

- ¿Eso era bastante importante para ti verdad?

Kagome se quedó helada, oh por Dios, las manos le empezaron a temblar, no había manera en que esa persona estuviera allí. Lentamente volteó a ver detrás de ella, y si, allí estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la oficina, mirándola de arriba abajo como si la estuviera examinando un medico, la asistente estaba en la puerta sintiéndose evidentemente incomoda.

- Lo lamento detective Higurashi, el detective Taisho quiso esperarla, dijo que tenía algunos detalles del caso que debía aclarar con usted, el jefe tuvo que salir y me dijo que lo dejara aquí.

- Retirare.

- Esta bien detective.

Kagome se quedó mirándolo allí, llevaba unos lindos jeans color azul deslavado y una sudadera negra, zapatos deportivos discretos, así lucía como cualquier persona en la calle, pero él sabía que estaba muy lejos de ser eso, solo la expresión precavida en su ostro le decía a cualquier en su camino "No trates de pasarte de listo, lo notare y te arrepentirás"

Por que los hombres debían ser tan endemoniadamente predecibles, justo antes de que hablara ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, así que viró a estribor.

- Veo que el caso Tsukino se ha resuelto como lo esperábamos – dijo recargando su trasero en el filo de la mesa – tenía sospechas de que Seika no sería la única cuidad a la que habían pasado a "trabajar" pero ya no hubo tiempo de investigarlo.

- No vine a hablar de Tsukino – dijo sin seriedad.

- Entonces… - trató de parecer intrigada, pero era obvio que sabía de que venía a hablar.

- Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo son abandonar su tono serio empezando a acercarse a ella. Kagome sintió que el corazón le latía más rápido, la forma de caminar de Inuyasha, sentía como si estuviera siendo asechada por un lobo, sus ojos dorados y bruñidos no se separaban de ella.

- La verdad no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar en este momento – ¿Por qué no rendía santo Dios?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan persistente?

- Bueno - estaba junto a ella en un momento. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina a Kagome cuando el sonrió mostrando todos los dientes – si tú no quieres hablar.

Inuyasha se quedó justo frente a ella, toda su presencia la abrumaba como una oleada de vapor caliente, había más que enojo en sus ojos, había una emoción primitiva, intensa, intrépida que ella no sabía descifrar, pero él le enseño lo que era con hechos.

La tomó de la cintura y acercó sus labios a los de ella cubriéndola con un beso despacio, suave, tentador, uno de esos besos que habían gelatina tu estomago y ponían cada parte de tu sistema de alerta a trabajar: sintió como su sangre corría más rápido, y su aliento se escapaba de ella, respondió antes de poder advertirlo, subió sus brazos a su cuello y se aferró a él con toda su alma, Dios había deseado que hiciera algo como eso más veces de las que podía llegar a contar en esos dos meses en los que había estado lejos de él.

Inuyasha subió sus manos por su cintura rodeándola por completo, la chica quedó casi sentada en el escritorio detrás de ella, a medida que más la besaba más perdía el control, se había esforzado tanto el llegar a ese lugar y mantener el control pero ella parecía tenerla habilidad innata de arrebatárselo.

Se había sentido rabiar cuando aquel día de la captura de Tsukino. Después de dormir un poco había ido a casa de Haneoka con una botella de champaña a brindar por la captura de Tsukino, llegar a la casa y encontrar a Haneoka con Asuka Jr. diciéndole que ella se había ido sin más lo había enfurecido. Después pasó dos meses peleando contra su orgullo, el mensaje era claro, ella no quería saber nada de él, no lo quería cerca de ella, no le quería dar la oportunidad siquiera de declarar sus sentimientos.

¿Pero qué sentimientos?

Esos dos meses había estado analizando sus sentimientos por ella, no era solo que ella le gustara. No, había mucho más que eso, le gustaba reír con ella así las bromas fueras a sus costillas, le gustaba lo intrépida que podía llegar a ser, lo desinhibida, lo risueña y coqueta, que una mirada cargada de esos dos ámbares en sus ojos le pusieran el corazón a latir de prisa, se había aterrado con la sola idea de que en esa azotea el día de la captura de la impostora pudiera salir herida, después de pensarlo dos meses se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella, pero no era un enamoramiento normal, de aquellos que puedes dejar ir después de un tiempo, uno de aquellos que si bien dejaran una marca en ti, otra la ocultaría después, no, esa era la definitiva, Inuyasha no solo la quería, él la amaba

La había amado desde un principio, desde que la había conocido bajo el árbol aquella ocasión en el colegio, desde la primera vez que la había besado y la había amado y deseado más que nunca el día anterior a tener que dejarla.

Y ella no daba un solo céntimo partido a la mitad por él.

Debía reconocerlo aquello había picado su orgullo.

Después de esos meses el departamento de policía en Estados Unidos había enviado un fax reclamando su regreso a Washington, pero el podía irse, no al menos hasta haber resulto este pequeño problema.

El problema era Kagome Higurashi.

Así que esa mañana al amanecer había armado sus maletas, llamado para preguntar si estaba en Kyoto con el pretexto del caso Tsukino, y al saber que estaba allí trabajando en el caso Yoshida como ella lo había deseado. Había subido a una avioneta y partido a Kyoto, había dejado todo el un hotel y se había dirigido a la comisaría en Kyoto sin esperar un segundo. Fue bien recibido, el jefe de Kagome era duro pero capaz, así que lo había dejado solo para atender un asunto importante, y allí había estado solo, 20 minutos esperándola, hasta que había escuchado sus famosas zapatillas en el pasillo, poco después, ella había entrado y aunque lo negara en su mirada había visto la felicidad y la sorpresa de volverlo a ver y ahora, bien ahora estaba en sus brazos y la besaba como si jamás la hubiera besado en la vida.

Oh no, está vez no sería tan estúpido.

Cuando rompió el beso, ella tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos velados y la respiración a mil por hora, debía reconocer que él no estaba en mejores condiciones, no la soltó, sólo se separó unos centímetros de ella, tentándola con su cercanía, tentándose a él mismo.

- Pide el día Kagome – dijo moviendo su boca sobre la de ella, rozando sus labios con los propios.

- No… - Dios tenía que poner sus ideas en claro, pero es que él había literalmente hecho sus neuronas en huelga – no puedo.

- Vamos Kagome – dijo besando su cuello, si alguien entrara en ese momento sería muy embarazoso pero no pensaba renunciar por nada del mundo a esa oportunidad – has trabajado mucho, dos casos seguidos, dos grandes y exitosos casos mereces un descanso.

- No… no puedo – dijo tratando de mantener la compostura pero él se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil - tengo papeleo del caso Yoshida, y quiero entrar en una investigación de un secuestro, necesito…

- Pide solo un día Kagome, vamos, que debo hacer para convencerte, ¿Tengo que esposarte, apuntarte con un arma?

Esto iba a ser un error enorme, Inuyasha Taisho, solo iba a lograr que su vida se volviera muy complicada pero, no podía negarse, por más que su mente le estuviera advirtiendo que era una mala idea, su instinto le estaba gritando que fuera, que al menos una sola vez lo escuchara.

Y Kagome Higurashi estaba viva por escuchar su instinto.

- Tendrás que esperar, a que termine los pendientes del día de hoy, no puedo ir a ningún lado si no los termino – dijo esperando que el temblor de su voz no delatara que si se lo pedía una sólo vez más dejaría todo botado por él.

- Esperare entonces – dijo lanzando un largo suspiro, ella era persistente, aborreciblemente persistente – pero que no se te ocurra escapar de nuevo.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, huir de él de nuevo sería imposible, bien decían que la tercera era la vencida

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Desde un principio había sabido que la noche terminaría así, allí, desde que había pedido permiso ese día, desde que ambos habían salido de la comisaría de policía sabía que todo terminaría exactamente de esa manera.

Toda su imaginación, todos sus deseos y sueños dormidos, no la habían preparado para ese momento, había hecho de querida, de prostituta, de mujer fácil más veces de las que podía contar, había tenido un par de parejas, al menos de un par de meses antes de que se hartaran de compartirla con su trabajo y se marcharan, pero a pesar de que la mitad de su tiempo los últimos dos años había aparentado ser una experta en esto, no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente significaba. No estaba preparada para esto.

Había algún tipo de materia misteriosa pegada en Taisho, una reacción química de su calor con su cercanía, el sabor de sus labios eran como trinititolueno y ella era una hoguera que si se aceraban lo suficiente harían una explosión, pero ya no había manera de pararlo, habían sido sinceros en uno con él otro, y sabían que los dos se estaban metiendo literalmente en camisa de once varas, pero no había marcha atrás, en el momento en que él había dicho "pasa la noche conmigo" y ella había aceptado era definitivo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Habían dejado la comisaría de policía, después de arreglar un montón de papeles sobre el caso Yoshida para darle finalmente carpetazo, le había llevado la mayor parte del día arreglar todo, horas en las que había tenido a Inuyasha sentado en un sillón de la oficina del jefe, cuando había vuelto con él este había dicho que se moría de hambre eran ya las 5 de la tarde después de todo y era seguro que no había comido más de lo que ella en todo el día, así que para romper el hielo decidieron comer algo.

Si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento Kagome habría dicho que Inuyasha Taisho era la persona más desconcertante del mundo, primero se había presentado con ella, le había hecho lo que parecía la proposición más indecorosa del mundo, acompañada con besos que había sabido a gloria, que habían puesto sus hormonas a trabajar como locas y luego prácticamente se portaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. No es que ella se hubiera imaginado que saldrían de allí para retozar como conejos en una cama, pero demonios, al menos que hubiera hecho el intento de rodearla de la cintura, de robarle un beso más, siquiera de tomarla de la mano, pero no, él solo se portaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tenía algún problema de histeria quizás

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Entra.

Kagome entro a la casa helada, los había pescado una lluvia de aquellas y en menos de dos minutos que se habían tomado para alejarse de la cada de él habían tenido que volver, estaban completamente empapados.

- Tienes que sacarte esa ropa o pescaras el peor resfriado del mundo.

- Con gusto pero no tengo nada que ponerme.

- Yo te prestare algo si no te importa llevar mi ropa.

- No claro que no.

La pequeña diablilla perversa en el oído de Kagome le susurro que todo lo contraria que eso sería definitivamente muy sexy, pero no le hizo caso.

La ayudo a subir y entraron los dos en su habitación. Habían sido solo 3 meses novios y se habían llevado conociendo solo 6 pero había una naturalidad en estar juntos como si en realidad hubieran sido amantes en el pasado y está vez solo estuvieran reencarnando. Así que ella entro en la habitación y saco toallas limpias de su baño y en lo que él sacaba una de sus playeras que a ella le quedarían como batas de dormir ella ya se estaba sacando la ropa.

Por que no le preocupaba aquello, por que la química no era cosa extraña entre ellos, desde que se habían conocido la química había hecho reacción.

No había sido del mejor modo en realidad, él iba dos cursos arriba que ella en el instituto, lo que significaba que cuando ella estaba entrando él iba ya en su ultimo año y había una regla implícita aunque no siempre general de que los chicos de 3er año no se involucran con las de 1er año y quizás hubiera seguido siendo así de no ser por el balón de voleiball.

Yuka había golpeado el balón con al punta de los dedos, lo que le había roto una uña y había hecho volar el balón lejos, Kagome que tenía que sacar el tiro fue por él este había quedado enredado en las ramas de un árbol, pero no espero ver algo más que el balón, había un chico, el chico más apuesto que ella había visto en su vida dormido en las raíces del árbol se quedo mirándolo como atontada un momento, largo y sedoso cabello plateado como no había visto antes, nunca en nadie mas en el mundo, con la expresión más pacifica y adormilada del mundo.

Se acerco lo suficiente para poder verlo y casi pego un salto cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se vio reflejada directamente en lagunas de oro puro. Y hubiera seguido reflejada allí por horas si no fuera por el bendito balón de volei que cayo del árbol…. sobre la cabeza del joven de ojos dorados

Pero el tiempo había seguido pasando y de pronto ella era el centro de atención del joven dormido en el árbol, había terminado con su novia Kikyou y había ido detrás de ella sin piedad, no es que necesitara mucha insistencia, ella también estaba perdida por él desde la primera mirada.

Eso la llevaba a ese momento, desnudándose en su habitación, no por las razones lógicas, pero al final desnudándose en su habitación.

Y de pronto sin que ninguno de los dos realmente lo pensara o lo planeara él se había acerado para pasarle la playera que debía usar y ella se había cubierto el pecho con la camisa, uno de los tirantes del sujetador se había caído y él en un movimiento que parecía relajado había extendido la mano para acomodarlo, pero sus ojos ámbares habían mirado con aterradora intensidad su hombro desnudo y así, como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces en lugar de nunca, él había acunado su rostro entre sus manos y ella había cerrado los ojos, un minuto más tarde ella estaba sobre la cama y él sobre ella, besando todo lo que su boca podía alcanzar y ella gimiendo suavemente azotada por el calor y el placer que eso le provocaba, lista para lo que siguiera.

Química, pura y deliciosa, tan intensa que parecía ser peligrosa, cuando él empezó a empujar entre sus piernas y noto lo listo que estaba para lo siguiente solo se aferro a él, enterró sus manos entre su cabello largo y plateado y pidió que pasara realmente, que Dios le permitiera que él fuera finalmente suyo.

Y cuando ella finalmente había logrado abrir el botón de su pantalón, él se levanto sobre ella recargando sus manos en al cama, sus ojos, dios en sus ojos había más ansia de la que había visto alguna vez en su vida.

- No puedo… no debo.

Y solo diciendo esto la dejo allí en su cama, vestida solo con ropa interior mojada y sin entender lo que había pasado

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eso frustraría a cualquier mujer, y ella no era la excepción.

Habían llegado a un restaurante cerca del hotel donde el se había hospedado y pidieron algo para comer.

- ¿Tsukino siguió diciendo que ella era Saint Tail? – dijo cuando les servían una taza de café.

- ¡¡Que si lo dijo!! – dijo con un bufido – Asuka Jr. saltaba cada vez que lo decía y tu amiga Meimi, creo que tampoco le hacia mucha gracia.

- Ya me lo imagino – dijo sin redundar demasiado en detalles.

- Ese día – dejo caer casi disimuladamente – llevaba una botella de champaña para celebrar el arresto de Tsukino, quizás después te interese descorcharla.

- El champaña se me sube muy rápido a la cabeza, pero bien valdría la pena una copa, solo por el caso – dijo esperando que él no ahondara más en ello.

Pero cual era la real posibilidad de que eso pasara.

- No fue grato llegar y que Haneoka me dijera que te habías ido ya – dijo en obvio tono de reproche que no paso desapercibido para ella – me dijo que habías recibido un fax de Kyoto, lo comprobé y me di cuenta de que debías mover cuanto antes, pero hubiera agradecido que al menos me lo dijeras.

- Lo siento – dijo son sinceridad y vergüenza.

- Lo sabias desde que te despediste de mí en la comisaría – dijo sin poder evitar traer a su mente como se había despedido, pero no era el momento aun para mencionarlo – lo hiciste a propósito.

- Si – no se lo iba a ocultar se lo debía.

- ¿Por que? – se había hecho esa pregunta un montón de veces y encontrado el doble de respuestas pero ninguna le satisfizo nunca – Creo que tenía derecho al menos de cruzar un par de palabras contigo, te había dejado bien claro que era algo importante.

- Lo se – dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Entonces… - insistió – ¿Por qué?

Kagome guardó silencio, miró el fondo de su taza de café, no había esperado que él la buscara, quería pensar que su orgullo le obligaría a irse a Estados Unidos sin querer dirigirle la palabra, había habido un tiempo en que Taisho, era una persona predecible, pero no más.

- Estaba asustada – dijo en voz baja aun sin levantar los ojos para verlo.

- ¿Asustada? – repitió, dentro de todas sus teorías en ninguna había encajado que ella hubiera sentido miedo, ¿De qué?, ¿De él?

- Si – exhalo profundamente antes de poder hablar, lo miro al rostro, no era fácil explicarle todo aquello pero quería estar segura de hacerlo bien – creo que desde la primera vez que cruzamos la mirada, no solo ahora, si no también cuando éramos adolescentes, prácticamente saltaban chispas, no había forma en la que tú y yo estuviéramos en la misma habitación y no termináramos peleando o besándonos, era una situación que aun que no lo creas no me gustaba, tú… tenias tanto poder sobre mi, que cuando me di cuenta de lo profundamente involucrada sentí pánico pero no podía evitarlo y luego… en fin paso o que paso. Y cuando te volví a ver, sentí la misma chispa, desde que te vi a los ojos la primera vez sabía que esa chispa no se había apagado, y en este momento no me veo capaz de poder pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. Antes, éramos solo niños, decirle a una persona que la detestas no te afectaba tanto como lo puede hacer el día de hoy, si yo me lo permito yo…

- Tú… ¿Qué?

- Tú podrías lastimarme mucho Inuyasha – dijo sin más, no tenía el valor de decirle de nuevo que lo quería, si él no lo había entendido, no era su culpa – si yo me lo permito y en este momento de mi vida no quiero permitírmelo.

Kagome le negó la mirada, dio un largo sorbo a su café, en algún otro momento la cafeína la hubiera reanimado enseguida pero en este momento no sufría ningún efecto en su cuerpo la delicada droga.

- Yo – retomó lo que decía – estoy despuntando en mi carrera apenas, me ha costado años y mucho esfuerzo poder tener el crédito ante mis jefes como lo tengo en este momento y quiero seguir creciendo, y tengo que hacerlo sola, y tú… - se había tomado tiempo para ver lo que le afectaría a él también, no solo a ella - bueno tú tienes tu vida en Estados Unidos y yo no quiero ser tampoco un impedimento para ti.

- Kagome… - quiso decirle que ella no representaría un obstáculo nunca, al contrario, su presencia había sido de una ayuda increíble y no dudaba que así fuera siempre

- No digas que no lo sería – dijo sin dejarlo decir nada – lo sería y tú y yo lo sabemos, Inuyasha… yo… - por favor que una nave extraterrestre se estacionara afuera en ese momento, era tan complicado decir esto – yo siento algo por ti, pero en este momento no es el momento adecuado para nosotros.

- Kagome… -quiso detenerla ahora.

- Escucha –no le permitió hablar de nuevo – yo tengo muchos deseos de crecer aun como detective, y no me voy a rendir justo ahora solo por que tú quieres que lo haga.

- Kagome… - dijo un poco más de energía esta vez.

Kagome guardo silencio esta vez el recurso había funcionado, la miro esperando que ella misma se apaciguara, los dos estaban nerviosos, quizá sería mejor darle las buenas noticias primero, tenían tiempo de aclarar lo demás.

- Bien iré con calma primero – dijo con paciencia mientras ella escuchaba – numero uno. En Estados Unidos me han otorgado mi cambio a Japón por fin, llevo pidiéndolo desde hace como un año, como a ti, me dijeron que si podía trabajar bien aquí en mi país podía quedarme y mi prueba de fuego fue el caso Tsukino.

- ¿Que? – no había esperado que Inuyasha le dijera aquello, él era reconocido en Estados Unidos no imagino que él planeara volver.

- Quiero estar cerca de mi país – siguió – no dudo que los casos en los que participado en Estados Unidos han sido emocionantes, pero yo quiero estar aquí. Numero dos. da la casualidad de que como no te quedaste en Seika no te diste cuenta de lo que paso después del arresto de Tsukino, hubo muchísima publicidad y eso promovió a todos los que estábamos en el caso. El jefe de policía de Seika, ha sido ascendida a jefe de departamento de escuadrones especiales de Tokio, el gobernador quedo muy agradecido por haber desintegrado esa banda, inmediatamente después cuando resolviste el caso Yoshida, eso trajo más publicidad al grupo integrante del caso, Lina nos ofreció trabajo, podrás participar en los mejores casos en todo Japón, si tu quieres.

- ¿Estas de broma? – dijo sin poder creer todo lo que Inuyasha había dicho, tenía que ser un invento, si estaba dentro del escuadrón especial en Tokio podía tomar los casos más importantes de la capital, victimas especiales, intento criminal, servicios especiales, lo que ella quisiera.

- No – dijo con una sonrisa – vine por ti, estarías desperdiciando tu tiempo aquí en Kyoto Kagome, por eso tengo que sacarte de aquí. Pero…

- Pero… – siempre había un pero ¿verdad? Pero lo que le pidieran por poder pertenecer a ese escuadrón lo haría sin pestañear.

- Tienes que trabajar conmigo, y tenemos que resolver de alguna manera el hecho de que en un dos por tres sales corriendo de mi cuando te doy la oportunidad.

- Yo no salí corriendo de ti Taisho – dijo impulsada por la costumbre de no permitirle que picara su orgullo.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace solo dos minutos – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

La chica iba a replicarle algo, lo que fuera pero no halló palabras que decir. La mesera se acercó para déjales los platos en la mesa, una ensalada y un plato con una hamburguesa de queso y patatas fritas. Cuan más diferentes podían ser.

- Eso me lleva al punto numero tres Kagome – dijo acercándose a ella, casi en un susurro le dijo lo siguiente – te quiero.

Kagome abrió los ojos enormes, él se alejó de ella y empezó a comer su hamburguesa sin decir más, ella empezó a picar su ensalada a la vez, había dicho que la quería… la quería, pero ¿Cómo la quería? había muchas maneras de querer a alguien, podría quererla como su recadera en el trabajo, podía quererla para seguir usándola de _Doll_, podía incuso quererla a 100 kilómetros para que no se metiera en sus asuntos, podía quererla incluso 3 metros bajo tierra… agitó su cabeza, kami estaba desvariando.

Pero él la dejó allí, que se consumiera dentro de sus propias preguntas, termino de comer su hamburguesa y sus patatas y la vio picar su ensalada sin comer un solo bocado, no podía culparla, él también se había sentido alucinado cuando ella se lo había dicho a él.

Cuando terminó, la noche había caído sobre ellos, miró afuera y las luces de los negocios empezaban a encenderse.

- ¿Quieres caminar para bajar la comida? – la invitó con amabilidad

- No – respondió mecánicamente, ¿Qué comida iba ella a bajar? No había podido probar bocado.

- Anda vamos, además todavía no hemos terminado de hablar

Inuyasha dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y la tomó de la mano para salir del lugar. El joven detective no la soltó en el trayecto sin rumbo que habían tomado, más que nada por que ella lucía tan desconcertada que temió que si la soltaba fuera arrollada por un auto al cruzar la acera. Delante del hotel había una alameda, árboles y una fuente todo solitario, y algo sombrío perfecto para zanjar el asunto.

Caminó por cosa de 5 minutos antes de sentarse en una banca bajo un árbol, cuando las farolas del lugar se encendieron ellos aun estaban a oscuras.

- ¿Cómo? – soltó con la voz rota.

Inuyasha la volteó a ver, no había dicho nada en mucho rato, cuando la vio allí sentada con sus ojos vacíos, contrariados, asustada fue como haber retrocedido 8 años en el tiempo, como si ella siguiera siendo la chica que él había conocido en ese entonces, que solía sonrojare vivamente cada vez que la sorprendía sumida en algún pensamiento.

- ¿Cómo qué? – le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo me quieres? – dijo como si la pregunta hubiera sido más que obvia.

- ¿Cómo que cómo te quiero? – dijo aun sin entender del todo, quería saber que era lo que ella quería escuchar como respuesta.

- Si, hay muchas maneras de querer a una persona – empezó a explicarle – podrías quererme como a una colega, para que te ayude en los casos, o quererme como a una molestia continua, que siempre me burle de ti, podrías ser así de masoquista hasta donde yo se, o podrías quererme para hacerle compañía a Steve, pero no lo creo, el estaba más que colado por Lina la ultima vez que lo vi, o simplemente podrías quererme tan lejos de ti como sea posible para que no te estorbe…

- Shhhh – dijo poniendo un par de dedos sobre sus labios. –independientemente del trabajo Kagome te quiero, completa, toda tú… para mi.

Se inclinó sobre ella y dejó las cosas pasaran. No es que ella hubiera olvidado lo que había pasado en la mañana, pero como había pasado todo el día y él no había hecho ningún avance, secretamente había empezado a pensar que había sido su imaginación la que había creado ese hermoso recibimiento, pero no, su mente había estado tan acelerada como un motor que hubiera trabajado horas y horas y ahora lo rociaran con agua fría para enfriarlo… bueno quizá no fuera la mejor alegoría puesto que mientras más la besaba más calido se sentía todo en su interior.

Y había la suficiente intimidad como para que el beso se hubiera vuelto realmente privado, ella había entreabierto los labios como invitación y él no había dudado una fracción segundo en ahondar más la caricia, su boca sabía a café, suave y dulce, su aliento era sin duda la mejor cosa que él había probado en su vida, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, pero mientras más avanzaban las caricias, su control iba perdiendo el piso.

Kagome había enlazado de nuevo sus brazos en su cuello y se había reclinado sobre él, las sensaciones le corrían como descargas eléctricas por toda la piel y mientras más sentía más quería sentir.

Con reticencia, casi como si doliera Inuyasha rompió el beso pero la sostuvo cerca, sus respiraciones se habían acelerado como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

- Kagome… - dijo con voz ronca y pesada – de verdad no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo con ansiedad burbujeando en su voz

- Por que si seguimos no podré mantener mi control por mucho más tiempo – dijo hundiendo su rostro en su cuello aspirando profundamente su aroma a manzanilla, dando ligeros besos en su cuello.

- No quiero que mantengas el control, - dijo ladeando su cabeza para darle mejor acceso a sus besos – yo no puedo mantener el mío, por que tú si.

- Kagome – Inuyasha levantó su mirada y la enterró profundamente en la suya, podía ver el reflejo de sus propios ojos llenos de anhelo – Pasa la noche conmigo.

- Si – respondió sin dudar, kami había esperando que se lo propusiera todo el día.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Fin capitulo 5_

_Domingo 05 de Octubre de 2008_

_12: 46 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora:** si se preguntan si corte el fic aquí para hacerlos sufrir, si lo hice, en la versión original la siguiente escena está en el mismo capitulo, pero hay tres motivos por los que no pase lo mismo aquí. Uno; en está versión puse un par de escenas que necesitaba para sustentar la historia de Inuyasha y Kagome que es distinta a la Meimi y Daiki. Dos: en la versión original hay un epilogo diferente que no supe como acomodar en está versión así que solo habrá un muyyyyyyy romántico lemon en el siguiente capitulo y un par de aclaraciones sobre ellos dos. Y tres: si también para hacerlos sufrir jaja

Después de dicho esto no tengo nada más que decir más que los espero en el epilogo de está pequeña serie.

Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

Shian shen

Mimi chan


	7. Epilogo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojos de Inuyasha Ahaaa v_v….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**TANTEIS**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Epilogo**_

Pero ahora de verdad estaba pasando y la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Debía seducirlo como le habían enseñado que debía hacer con los hombres de los cuales debía fingir ser amante, debía ser atrevida, como cuando fingía ser prostituta, tenía la impresión de que a Inuyasha aquello no le gustaría, a aquellas personas debía ser seducirlas, hacerlas perder el control, pero él lo había abandonado hacía mucho.

Se lo demostró por la forma en que pasó por toda la habitación prácticamente pateando las maletas que había dejado en el piso, avanzando a trompicones hasta la cama, una vez allí la recostó sobre ella y empezó a besarla con más ansia, sus labios, las mejillas, el cuello, todo era agradable sin duda, pero cuando había subido sus manos por sus muslos bajo la falda negra y tableada un escalofrió la había recorrido.

- Inuyasha… - dijo con voz nerviosa.

- Mmmm – fue un murmullo todo lo que pudo emitir.

- Inuyasha… - insistió con esa voz trémula.

Inuyasha se detuvo un segundo su avance para mirarla a la cara, Dios era tan hermosa, su cabello cayendo desordenado por todos lados, su piel suave y besada por el sol, era como una sirena. Una sirena con cabello de arena y ojos de nereida.

- Si… - su voz sonaba tan gutural, sus pupilas dilatadas que la miraban como si la pudieran quemar.

- Solo… - dijo nerviosa, no sabía como expresar lo nerviosa que estaba en ese momento, no quería decir algo que rompiera el encanto del momento – por favor se delicado.

- Delicado – repitió como si nadara en medio de una espesa bruma.

- Si por favor – dijo un poco más aliviada.

- Claro que lo seré Kagome – empezó a besar de nuevo su cuello, su piel sabía dulce, ¿Qué sería? Alguna clase de loción, crema, perfume…. Mmmm no lo más seguro es que solo fuera ella.

- Es que yo nunca… - él la interrumpió con un beso más, al separarse en busca de aire ella intento continuar – nunca…

- Nunca ¿Qué…? - dijo yendo más abajo por el escote de su blusa.

- Solo… - ¿Cómo pretendía él que le explicara algo así?, era embarazoso. – nunca.

Inuyasha había empezado a buscar los botones de la blusa para abrirla. Nunca… nunca… **NUNCA**

- ¿Nunca? - Inuyasha la soltó como si le hubiera dado toques – es decir que esto nunca, ¡Nunca!

- No nunca – dijo con timidez.

- Pero eras una _doll_, - dijo aun como si lo hubieran aporreado en la cabeza – se supone que solo usan mujeres especializadas.

- Tenía 22 años cuando había hecho mi primer trabajo como _doll_, – dijo sentándose en la cama y jalando a su lugar las solapas de su blusa – ¿Qué experiencia podía tener?

- Pero – no podía ser posible, ellos no hubieran usado a una chica con tan poca experiencia para ser _doll_ – ¿No saliste con nadie antes?

- Claro que si – realmente apestaba la forma en la que él lo estaba tomando.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Que tiene que ver eso, – respondió exaltada, no le gustaba nada, pero nada lo que él estaba pensando de ella – no soy del tipo de la que se acuesta con alguien después de una semana de conocerlo.

- Pero debieron haber quienes duraban más de una semana.

- Claro que si.

- Entonces, ¿Es que nunca te lo propusieron?

- Oye Taisho – dijo levantándose casi de un brinco de la cama – una cosa es que ellos hubieran propuesto y otra muy distinta que yo hubiera aceptado.

- Pero…. – dijo aun plantado en su lugar, no podía creerlo, – ¿Por que?

Kagome había empezado a buscar su bolsa en la habitación, basta no se iba a quedar allí, no importaba cuanto lo deseara.

- Dímelo tú sabiondo – dijo molesta recogiendo sus zapatillas – ¿Dónde demonios esta mi bolsa? Tú que te has acostado con tantas mujeres, ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?, ¿Crees que tenga algún tipo de disfunción o algo por el estilo?

- No me he acostado con muchas mujeres – se defendió aun sin poderse mover, la veía ir y venir por toda la habitación – solo un par de veces.

- ¿Por qué tan pocas? – dijo poniéndose sus zapatillas aun de pie – Digo quizá solo ha sido falta de iniciativa, soy prueba de que eres terriblemente lento

- No tiene nada que ver con eso – dijo molesto – es solo que las mujeres usualmente estaban buscando una relación seria que yo no podía darles

¡Al diablo con la bolsa! La chica al escuchar eso sintió como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, así que eso era todo lo que él quería no, una aventura de una noche, podía ser que Inuyasha Taisho, fuera el amor de su vida pero no se iba a rebajar a ser la aventura de una noche. Dedicándole una mirada de desprecio salio de la habitación.

Rayos. Inuyasha se levantó de un brinco de la cama, había dicho algo que ella había mal interpretado de nuevo, salio de la habitación viéndola caminar con pasos rápidos al ascensor del hotel, corrió tras ella, tal y como estaba, sin camisa y descalzo, la alcanzó de la mano cuando estaba presionando el botón del ascensor.

- Kagome espera – dijo sosteniéndola de un brazo.

- Eres un cínico Taisho, - dijo jalando su brazo para soltarse – no podía haber sido más claro si me lo hubieras escupido en la cara, ¿Eso soy yo también para ti o no? solo una aventura de una noche, perdona si te decepciono pero no soy tan ilusa como para prestarme a algo como eso.

- No, por supuesto que no.

En ese momento el ascensor se abrió y una mujer con una pequeña estaban dentro, los dos las voltearon a ver, así que notaron la mirada apreciativa de la mujer y como cubría los ojos de la niña delante de ella.

- Joven no creo que ese sea atuendo para discutir en un pasillo – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa divertida que apenas podía ocultar – no es que yo me queje, pero hay niños y jovencitas más jóvenes en este hotel.

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo – dijo él y empezó a jalar a Kagome de regreso a la habitación.

- Suéltame Inuyasha – forcejeó contra él a pesar de saber que era inútil

- De eso nada - siguió avanzando sin soltarla – todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a avanzar a la habitación de nuevo, mientras la mujer tomaba a la niña en brazos e iba por otro pasillo en el mismo piso con una sonrisa. Los dos llegaron de nuevo a la habitación, hizo entrar a Kagome primero y luego cerró la puerta con llave.

- Kagome yo nunca te haría eso a ti – dijo sentándola en la cama de nuevo – tú eres muy diferente.

- ¿Y quien me dice a mí que no soy una de esas mujeres con las que pasas solo una noche? – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Acaso estas loca – ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensarlo? – por supuesto que no lo eres.

- ¿Como puedo saberlo?

- Kagome… - se arrodilló a su lado recargándose en sus piernas –Dioses, te amo – la mirada de Kagome se volvió cristalina cuando él dijo eso, parecía que deseaba llorar –no puedes verlo, he estado loco por ti prácticamente desde que te conozco, pero éramos solo unos crios, pero ahora, somos dos adultos y no existe manera de que pueda confundir más lo que siento por ti.

Inuyasha se levantó para sentarse a su lado, tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Kagome sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, la amaba, no podía creerlo.

- Debes saber que los últimos 8 años estuve obsesionado por ti, las dos chicas con las que intente tener una relación eran castañas, castañas en un país lleno de rubias, como tú – dijo con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, aquello había sido una tontería, pero se había dado cuenta que solo las chicas con esa apariencia le atraían – te buscaba a ti y cuando me daba cuenta de que no lo eran las dejaba ir, y al verte de nuevo, todo mi cuerpo se reveló contra mi, te deseaba y solo pensar que tú no me volvía loco, que quisieras salir con otro y no conmigo me enfurecía, me plegaba con entusiasmo a cualquier cosa buena que dijeras de mi – dejó escapar una autentica risa esta vez – ¿Sabes que he comprado 6 nuevos jeans azules? – su expresión se volvió más sería al continuar – me sentí morir al escuchar el disparo en la azotea aquel día, la sola idea de que algo te hubiera podido pasar… ¿Crees que he hecho esto con alguna otra persona?

- No – dijo suavemente.

- Te amo, por eso estoy aquí, si me dijeras en este momento que no quieres trabajar en Tokio haría mis maletas y vendría a Kyoto a trabajar contigo – dijo con total convicción que Kagome supo que de verdad lo haría – no puedo dejarte ir Kagome y no puedo dejarte tampoco, ya me equivoque una vez en el pasado y no quiero volver a hacer lo mismo.

Las lágrimas bajaban ya limpias por sus ojos, frescas, tibias, del tipo de lágrimas que solo la felicidad te regala. Inuyasha no la soltó, mirándola de una forma en la que podía estarle diciendo "Dame una respuesta" Kagome intento serenarse.

- Bueno en ese caso – dijo sorbiendo un poco – supongo que tengo que darte tres respuestas. Numero uno: estoy segura de que te ira muy bien tu cambio a Japón, si eso es lo que tú deseas. Numero dos: acepto el cargo con la condición que me has impuesto y numero tres – dijo con una dulce sonrisa, acerco su rostro al de él – te amo.

El sonrió también y en un suspiro volvió a tomar sus labios, la magia había empezado.

¿Cómo es que se hacía esto? De pronto había olvidado por completo como es que se llevaba a una mujer a la cama, sería seguramente por que esta no era ninguna de las que hubiera tenido nunca.

_**You´re**_ _**a song**_

_**Written by the hands of god**_

_Tú eres la canción escrita por las manos de dios_

Tocó su mejilla y limpió con delicadeza las lagrimas que habían quedado pegadas a su piel, había en la expresión de sus ojos tanta delicadeza, tanta fragilidad que él sentía como si fuera hecha de seda, que debía ser tocada y tratada con delicadeza, y no tenía idea de cómo tratar a una mujer así, ella era tan fuerte, tan valiente, tan intrépida que había pensado que esto sería un torbellino, un huracán a punto de hacer erupción, que sería una experiencia intensa, abrasadora, casi violenta, pero ahora que ella estaba sentada a su lado, nerviosa, casi asustada tenía miedo de lastimarla, de no saber como tratarla, quería ser tierno y lo más delicado que hubiera sido en ninguna otra cosa en toda su vida.

Quería ser con ella todo lo que nunca había sido, dar más que tomar.

_**Don´t**_ _**get me wrong cause**_

_**This might sound to you a bit odd**_

_No me dejes equivocarme, por que puede que esto suene para ti un poco raro_

¿Funcionaria? Kagome sabía cuan diferentes eran ella y Inuyasha, eran como polos opuestos que si bien se atraían chocaban uno contra él otro por la intensidad de sus propias personalidades.

Tembló cuando él recorrió su mejilla con sus manos duras, no ásperas pero duras, masculinas, sintió como algo vibraba dentro de ella, como la cuerda de una guitarra y el estimulo recorrió todo su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de la delicadeza de el tacto de sus manos.

Eran diferentes, si, pero eso era parte de su naturaleza humana, eran dos espíritus afines en más de un sentido, los dos tenían ideales que compartirían toda su vida. Por primera vez se pregunto si sus afinidades serian más grandes, que sus diferencias, siempre, a los ojos de los demás que estuvieran juntos había sido bien, raro, pero… si no era así que importancia tenía ya, los hechos estaban allí… más que los hechos, las emociones que los habían mantenido unidos y distantes por tanto tiempo

Allí entre los dos, había amor.

_**But you own the place**_

_**Where all my thoughts go hiding**_

_**And right under your clothes Is where I find them**_

_Pero tu tienes el lugar, donde todos mis pensamientos se esconden y cierto, es bajo tu ropa donde los encuentro_

Ve sobre la marcha. Deja que tus propias emociones te manejen a ti también. Déjate llevar. Hazla que se deje llevar.

Puso una mano sobre su espalda y la recostó con lentitud y delicadeza en la cama, la sostenía, la guiaba, sentía su respiración rápida y nerviosa en su pecho que subía y bajaba con velocidad, podía sentir su reticencia, su miedo a la novedad del momento, pero lo haría bien, haría lo que fuera por mostrarle que podía confiar en él, en borrar las dudas que hubiera en su corazón. No había sido bueno con ella muchas veces, y en ese momento era el momento de mostrarle que la amaba, que nada de lo que había dicho había sido mentira, le había hablado desde el alma, desnudando sus emociones para ella, ella no había dicho nada pero no le hacía falta, que estuviera allí, para él, era suficiente.

Y la recompensaría por ello, le haría sentir como único y especial cada segundo que estuviera con él, la amaría y la llevaría si fuera necesario hasta el sol.

_**Underneath Your Clothes**_

_**There´s**_ _**an endless story There´s the man I chose There´s my territory**_

_Debajo de tu ropa es, allí está una historia interminable, ese es el hombre que escogí, ese es mi territorio_

Aspiró profundamente cuando él pasó su mano sobre su pecho y alcanzó los primeros botones de su blusa, sintió sus manos temblar, se moría de miedo y de ansiedad, Dios, nunca había estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida. Cuando alcanzó su boca y empezó un beso largo, voluptuoso pero al mismo tiempo lleno de ternura su miedo empezó a descansar dormido dentro de su estomago.

Esto es lo que siempre había estado esperando, el momento en el que había soñado muchas veces, el que había protegido a toda costa para que fuera solo suyo, pero se dio cuenta que eso era imposible, el momento no era solo suyo, era de él también, quizá por que siempre había querido que así fuera, que fuera él quien compartiera ese momento.

¿Cuánto podía durar el amor? Sabía que ella había querido al joven de ojos dorados, prácticamente desde la primera vez que lo vio, que había sentido en su pecho un dolor poco peculiar al conocerlo, lo había amado desde entonces, y se había esforzado por que ese amor no madurara, pero se había quedado allí como una semilla dentro de su pecho que lo único que había hecho era crecer y extenderse, por cada mirada de él, por cada detalle que había tenido con ella, a los que se plegaba con hambre como si fueran muy pocos. Y ahora, había dado frutos, había sido correspondido y allí estaba, nunca se había ido.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando apartó las solapas de la blusa blanca y acarició la piel de su estomago con calma, como si fuera un ciego que aprende como luce algo con las manos, la curva de su cintura, las costillas perfiladas, los montes de sus senos bajo el encaje de la ropa interior, sin abandonar su boca, acariciando sus labios con los suyos, dejando restos de su saliva dentro de su boca, con su otra mano asegurada tras de su espalda, una ola de placer y de deseo la recorrió.

_**And all the things I deserve**_

_**For being such a good girl honey**_

_Y todas las cosas que quiero, para ser una buena y dulce chica_

¿Había imaginado que sería ella? Si, lo había hecho, quizá siempre había sabido que sería justo ella la indicada para robarle el corazón, aun cuando su relación no había empezado con el pie derecho, Kagome Higurashi siempre había sido distinta a todas las demás, siempre la había puesto en un sitio donde ninguna otra chica había estado.

Durante su juventud había disfrutado de su extraño noviazgo, podía ser él mismo como con nadie más, podía usar todo su carácter con ella si lo deseaba, pero siempre había tenido una reserva del mismo para nunca lograr lastimarla.

Y al verla de nuevo, supo que nunca la había quitado de ese pedestal, le había permitido flirtear con él, le había permitido que se le metiera por los ojos para volverlo loco de deseo, le habría permitido lo que fuera por que sus reservas y las normas con ella nunca habían aplicado. Y seguirá permitiéndole lo que fuera con tal de que siempre fuera a su lado.

Dejó de besarla solo para poder mirarla, sonrojada y dulce, medio desnuda, su piel de alabastro manchada de rojo. Había mucho más que deseo recorriendo su sistema, había un profundo amor, había estado allí mucho antes de que él mismo lo notara y jamás se había ido, esa era la verdad.

_**Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie**_

_**Because of you I´m running out of reasons to cry**_

_Es por ti que, he olvidado la forma elegante de mentir, es por ti que, deje escapar todas mis razones para llorar._

Ella abrió sus ojos para mirarlo, sus ojos se veían brillantes, como si el deseo que se leía en ellos, los hubiera llenado de una brillante luz. Subió sus manos por su cuello y le pidió más, sintió como su pecho desnudo se pegaba al suyo propio, separado solo por el satín del sostén. Se halló deseando con tanta fuerza que no hubiera nada más que los separara que el calor que él irradiaba se le pegara al cuerpo, al alma por completo. Se hundió en un beso más exigente mientras él hurgaba con sus manos su espalda buscando el broche de la prenda que quedaba, cuando lo desató y recorrió con sus manos su espalda desnuda sintió como si la recorriera con esponjas cargadas de agua caliente, nunca había sentido nada mejor.

Se sentía tan feliz, tan amada, tan orgullosa que ese instante que debía quedar marcado en sus memorias como el mejor fuera con la persona indicada. Desde la primera vez había sabido que él era el indicado, su corazón siempre lo había sabido, había llorado tener que dejarlo ir, había echado de menos por tanto tiempo volver a escuchar su voz, era una completa locura haberlo amado tanto, pero lo había hecho, siempre, con todo el corazón y no había verdad más grande en su corazón. Lo hubiera seguido al abismo más profundo con los ojos cerrados, era una locura ese amor, si era cierto, pero era la verdad.

Al ver sus ojos llenando se de ella, tuvo la extraña certeza de que aquello había sido siempre reciproco como se lo había confesado antes y sintió que nunca volvería a llorar que ya no habría más mentiras entre los dos y que en resumen el mundo era perfecto.

_**When the friends are gone when the party´s over**_

_**We will still belong to each other**_

_Cuando los amigos se han ido, cuando la fiesta ha acabado, podemos permanecer largamente uno cerca del otro._

Volvió a recostarla en la cama y quedo allí tendida con nada cubriéndola de la cintura para arriba, hermosa, perfecta, más bella de lo que nunca se hubiera atrevido a imaginar que ella fuera.

Se quedo allí tendida con los brazos subiendo sobre su cabeza enredando sus dedos en su cabello marrón, sentía su mirada admirándola, ¿Por qué no sentía pudor? No lo sabía pero todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento era orgullo, placer de ser contemplada. Cuando él empezó a desprenderla de la falda también, cuando dejó las yemas de sus dedos acariciar sus piernas al paso que sacaba la falda de ella se vio a si misma subiendo su cadera para ayudarlo y quedar allí tumbada solo con las sencillas bragas blancas, y el cabello castaño cubriéndola mirándolo a él de la misma forma que él la miraba, mirando la perfección de su pecho desnudo, salpicado con un apenas fino vello, hombros anchos, estomago como tableta de chocolate, él era perfecto, pero además de la belleza masculina y viril que él poseía, había mucho más en Inuyasha Taisho, de lo que se podía ver que ella amaba.

- Eres tan hermosa – dijo Inuyasha con la voz enronquecida.

Hermosa era poco, pero no había en su vocabulario una palabra que se ajustara mejor a lo que veía, era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, y era suyo, el sentimiento posesivo de apoderó de su mente, ella era suya, nunca otras manos la habían tocado, nadie la había visto como podía verla él en ese momento. Se descubrió sabiendo que aunque lo hubiera habido no haría diferencia, ella era suya, por una posesión mucho más elevada que la de los cuerpos, era suya, por que había sido creada para él.

_**Underneath Your Clothes**_

_**There´s**_ _**an endless story There´s the man I chose There´s my territory**_

_Debajo de tu ropa es, allí está una historia interminable, ese es el hombre que escogí, ese es mi territorio_

Lo que siguió tuvo la naturalidad del eterno rito que seguirían para siempre todos los amantes. La poca ropa que quedaba, su pantalón, la ropa interior de los dos quedo relegada a un lado y los cuerpos desnudos pudieron sentirse el uno al otro.

Kagome dejó escapar un gemido profundo cuando sintió el peso de él sobre ella, cuando se había colocado en medio de sus piernas, él debía pesar con facilidad unos 30 kilos más que ella, pero todo el peso de él estaba muy lejos de ser incomodo, al contrario era placentero tener su peso sobre ella, cuando alcanzó sus labios para probarlos con un beso apasionado y sus manos se posaron con delicadeza sobre sus pechos desnudos y empezó a acariciarlos, sintió como todo le daba vueltas.

Los senos bajo sus manos se sentían tensos, calidos, y supo de inmediato que nunca había sentido nada mejor, el calor que despedía su cuerpo en contacto con sus piernas era quemante, invitante, abrió las piernas esperando el contacto más intimo cuando el miembro tenso de él entró en contacto con su propia intimidad los dos soltaron un profundo gemido.

_**And all the things I deserve**_

_**For being such a good girl honey**_

_Y todas las cosas que quiero, para ser una buena y dulce chica_

Como es que podía perder el control de esa manera. Inuyasha siempre se había sentido orgullo del profundo control en situaciones extremas, pero en ese momento, el sabor intoxicante de su cuerpo, la forma en la que se movía instintivamente contra él, frutando sus pechos tiernos en las palmas de sus manos, y sus caderas contra las suyas dejando que el calor que anidaba en su centro lo contagiara, nunca había sido así, antes con otras mujeres estaba el deseo bullendo dentro de él, pero ahora, se sentía como un caminante del desierto muerto de ser y hambre, había tanta ansiedad dentro de él. Empezó a empujar su propia cadera en un ritmo cadencioso sintiendo como la humedad de ella se confundía con la suya, escuchando ligeros gemidos de su boca, sintiendo que ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda. Cada rozaba como navajas en la ligera cuerda de su auto control, no podía más.

Esto era… dioses no había manera de poder explicar lo que sentía, él empujaba contra ella y su solo roce exterior la ponía al limite, un placer indescriptible la cubría, cada terminación sensible de su cuerpo estaba encendida y aun así quería más, deseaba más.

- Por favor… - pidió sin estar segura de que era lo que pedía, rozando su boca contra su hombro, sintiendo como la sal de su cuerpo se quedaba pegada a sus labios – por favor.

_**I love you more than all that´s on the planet**_

_**Movin´ talkin´ walkin´ breathing you know it´s true **_

_Te amo más que a nada en el planeta, moviendo, hablando, caminando, respirando, sabes que es verdad_

Siempre le habían dicho que era doloroso, las pocas amigas que había tenido en la universidad o en la comisaría habían dicho siempre que la primera vez era dolorosa, pero aquello había estado muy lejos del dolor.

Inuyasha había tomado sus manos entre las suyas y había enlazado sus dedos, la había mirado con sus ojos vedados y había recargado su cuerpo entero al suyo, se había acercado a su oído derecho y había susurrado algo muy suave, tanto que ella solo había podido adivinar que decía: "perdón"

Y después todo se había borrado, solo ella, solo él. Había sentido como hundía esa parte de su cuerpo dentro de ella, había sido solo un poco doloroso de lo que había prometido ser, sintió como su cuerpo lo enfundaba como una daga en seda mojada, sintió como algo empezaba a escurrir en sus piernas pero se olvido de ello cuando él empezó a moverse lentamente como una marea dentro de ella, lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitieron y apretó sus piernas al torno de su cintura y se abandonó a las sensaciones, no sabía si llorar, si reír, si gritar, todas sus emociones de mezclaron unas con otras, se concentró en los latidos de su corazón combinados con los suyos, fundió su mirada oscura con los brillantes destellos de oro de sus ojos y se sintió dentro de ellos, y su corazón… su corazón ya no le pertenecía. Nada le pertenecía.

_**Oh baby it´s so funny you almost don´t believe it**_

_Oh cariño es tan graciosos, quizás no me creas_

Su cuerpo temblaba completo, sintiendo que algo se acercaba, algo poderoso la asechaba y solo quería que pasara, que la liberación llegara pronto.

Esto no tenía explicación, nada, nunca, nada lo hubiera preparado para ese momento, así lo hubiera vivido 100 veces esto era completamente distinto, era uno con ella, enfundado y ajustado dentro de ella, oyéndola soltar profundos gemidos que parecían venir de su estomago, sentía la culminación tan cercana, se hundió en ella tanto como pudo y perdió el control de si mismo, estuvo más allá de si la estaría lastimando o no, solo podía moverse contra ella, queriendo ahogarse dentro del calor de su núcleo, solo un poco más.

_**As every voice is hanging from the silence**_

_Como cada voz colgada del silencio_

Kagome sintió una explosión dentro de su cuerpo que la hizo gritar, sentía como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviera explotando en ese momento, no había forma de expresar la intensa descarga de placer que se disparó por su cuerpo como si fuera tocada por un rayo, sintió todo, cada cosa multiplicada por cientos, la presión de las manos de Inuyasha en las suyas, el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, como se mezclaban los humores y sudores de los dos, como empujaba tembloroso su cadera para hundir su miembro dentro del canal caliente de ella y dejaba escapar su simiente dentro de ella, caliente, ardiente como lava, lo quería dentro de ella, quería que la semilla de fundiera con la suya propia, el instinto de mujer que residía en ella se encontró deseando ser la única que la recibiera, deseaba ser suya y que en correspondencia el fuera suyo que ese momento los uniera para siempre.

_**Lamps are hanging from the ceiling **_

_Lámparas colgadas del techo_

Inuyasha perdió conciencia de todo lo que pasaba cuando el éxtasis lo toco con sus manos de fuego, empujó dentro de ella y sintió como su semilla se regaba dentro de ella la sostuvo como si no la quisiera dejar ir, ni siquiera moverse mientras los dos cuerpos se fundían, ella era el núcleo del placer que lo envolvía, y moriría antes de dejarla separarse un solo segundo, un solo centímetro, quería que esas descargas de electricidad lo azotaran para siempre.

_**Like a lady tied to her manners**_

_Como una dama atada a sus modales_

Después, poco a poco fueron recuperando la calma, las descargas se hicieron poco a poco solo toques eléctricos y después solo vibraciones cómodas y familiares, los dos cuerpos juntos palpitaron juntos al ritmo de sus corazones.

La respiración se moduló, la arritmia se estabilizó solo quedaron las vibraciones y el calor de los cuerpos.

Inuyasha quiso moverse de encima de ella, sabía que su peso debía incomodarle, cuando lo intentó ella no lo dejó, extendió su pierna derecha que enganchó con la suya, todavía dentro de ella sintió la caricia interna y jadeó levemente.

- No te muevas, por favor – suplicó Kagome en voz baja, quería sentirlo dentro de ella más tiempo, era como una parte perdida de ella que no quería que se extraviara de nuevo – todavía no.

El no se movió pero soltó sus manos, veía huellas rojas en ellas y se alarmó un poco, con la mirada periférica notó la mancha de rojo en la cama, lo sabía, ella se lo había dicho pero ver la evidencia no dejaba de asombrarlo y al mismo tiempo asustarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo evidentemente preocupado - No te he lastimado

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió complacida, había tanta preocupación en su mirada que una oleada de amor y de ternura la recorrió. Lo abrazó y lo sintió imitarla.

- No volverás a escapar inuyasha – le dijo suavemente – nunca más.

_**I´m**_ _**tied up to this feeling**_

_Yo estoy atada a estos sentimientos_

Por dentro los dos supieron que nada entre los dos volvería a ser nunca lo mismo, ese momento lo había trasformado para siempre, los había unido en cadenas irrompibles, unidos para siempre.

Esa era ahora su única verdad.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Un año después…_

- ¡Que Meimi que! – dijo Inuyasha escupiendo su café y levantándose de la silla.

- Ya te lo dije – dijo la chica tratando de controlar su risa - ella era Saint Tail.

- ¡Juegas! – dijo con obvia incredulidad.

- ¿Por que lo haría? – respondió simplemente

Inuyasha se levanto del sillón donde estaba colocado y se acerco a la joven castaña que jugaba con la argolla de su mano distraídamente.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

- Oh no te sientas tan mal – dijo defendiéndose, sabía que a Inuyasha no le haría gracia que ella lo supiera antes que él - de hecho si ella no me lo hubiera dicho yo nunca me habría dado cuenta y fue varios años después de que ella dejara de hacerlo.

- ¿Y por que me lo dices ahora?

- Por que ahora es justamente cuando la investigación se ha cerrado del todo – respondió con tranquilidad – imagina al final la imitadora de Meimi nos termino haciendo un favor, la policía declaro cerrado el caso de Saint Tail después de atrapar a Tsukino, políticos.

Y es que el alcalde de la cuidad había cometido el garrafal error de decir que habían capturado a "Saint Tail", no a su imitadora, si no a Saint Tail y le habían imputado además de los robos de hace años, eso no había sido gracioso para la ladrona original evidentemente pero había sido al final para su beneficio.

Su caso estaba finalmente cerrado y cualquier amenaza en su contra había sido hecha a un lado. Aunque la propia Meimi no lo quisiera reconocer había unos días en que temía hablar de ciertos temas o estar en determinados lugares que pudieran relacionarla de alguna manera con Saint Tail, ahora, estaba libre de todo eso de ir a la calle y gritar a los 4 vientos que ella había sido la ladrona, por que el caso estaba finalmente cerrado.

- Meimi realmente pensó que te gustaría saberlo – le dijo su esposa al joven detective de ojos dorados – iba a decírtelo ella misma pero yo le pedí que me dejara hacerlo.

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes? – dijo un poco molesto aun.

- Bueno en primera por que se lo prometí a mi amiga – respondió – y en segunda por que nunca me dijiste "hey Kagome, ¿De casualidad tu no conoces la identidad de Saint Tail?" no fue realmente complicado

- Graciosa – dijo volviendo a su lugar y empezando a limpiar el café que había tirado – está me la…

- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó sobre sus piernas – ¿Denunciarme? ¿Pedirme el divorcio?

Él no respondió y ella solo soltó una carcajada demasiado divertida para su gusto.

La vida había sido buena para los dos, como había prometido Inuyasha había viajado una ultima vez a Estados Unidos a finiquitar un par de asuntos en su anterior puesto y había regresado después de un mes a Tokio donde lo estaba esperando su nuevo trabajo, después de una semana de haber regresado habían tomado la decisión de casarse y como dos personas sensatas que eran, al día siguiente habían ido a un registro civil y se habían casado. Sus padres habían puesto el grito en el cielo por que no les habían avisado nada, pero habían prometido que para la ceremonia religiosa todos estarían invitados. La ceremonia se habían tenido que aplazar una vez pues justo el día que se iba a realizar Meimi habían dado a luz a su hijo, y ella y Inuyasha eran los testigos, así que una vez que Lee, el nuevo hijo de Meimi y Daiki había nacido y había sido registrado se habían unido frente a dios.

Y después todo habían sido trabajo, un par de veces Steve les había dicho que funcionaban casi como _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_, Kagome nunca lo había terminado de entender pero la verdad es que hacían una pareja de trabajo estupenda.

Desde que habían empezado a trabajar en el servicio en Tokio se habían convertido en personajes inevitablemente famosos, no había caso que se les asignara que no se resolviera con eficiencia. La agudeza de Kagome para descubrir pistas y resolver incógnitas con una velocidad asombrosa y la habilidad de Inuyasha para planificar estrategias para capturar criminales lo había hecho uno de los departamentos más importantes en Japón, no importaba a veces de que jurisdicción fuera el crimen, pedían la presencia de la pareja de detectives para hacerse cargo de los casos.

La vida había sido realmente amable para los dos, habían conseguido todo lo que querían de su carrera, solo había quedado una pequeña cuestión sin zanjar.

La identidad de Saint Tail.

Kagome había hablado un montón de veces con Meimi sobre el asunto, hasta que finalmente el caso haba sido cerrado y Meimi le había dado carta blanca para contarle todo a su esposo, la reacción había sido justo la que se imaginaba.

- Bien solo hay una cosa por hacer – dijo el joven de ojos dorados finalmente.

- ¿Que cosa? – pregunto con curiosidad

- Voy a mantenerte cautiva por complicidad.

- Ah si – dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Si, solo algún par de décadas tendrás que ser exclusivamente mi prisionera.

Sin más tomo a la joven castaña de la mano y la jalo a la calle ella no tuvo tiempo ni de recoger su chaqueta.

- ¿A donde vamos?

- A casa para que empieces a pagar tu condena.

Ah con que se ese tipo de condena hablaba, la joven rió divertida. Un esposo joven, apuesto, inteligente y sobre todo con una enorme curiosidad que se extendía, si, también hasta la cama. ¿Que más podía pedirle a la vida?

Bueno si una ultima cosa un par de niños corriendo por su casa con los mismos ojos del padre, pero tenía fe de que tarde o temprano eso llegaría

**Fin**.

_Domingo 05 de octubre de 2008_

_1:47 a.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: bueno y aquí acabo está adaptación, la verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo quedo está historia pero ya me quite el gusanito al menos

Me despido sin grandes comentarios, solo les pido que estén pendientes de mis dos nuevos fics que son Ashita ne Nareba y Dark Hunter que si que me han traído mareada pero prometo publicar los primeros capítulos lo antes posible… finalmente, cielos creo que Dark Hunter ya tiene como un año que lo empecé jaja.

Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

Shian shen

Mimi chan


End file.
